


To visit Seattle

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [La storia partecipa all’iniziativa ed è ispirata ad un prompt del gruppo facebook “Maybe I need you”.Alcune questioni sono delicate, molto delicate].Non solo Regina Mills era una donna previdente, ma conosceva bene la reputazione meteorologica di Seattle. Era la sua città e credeva di conoscerla così come conosceva il suo cuore, in ogni suo antro e segreto. Per questo non poté non sentirsi tradita quando un improvviso temporale estivo la sorprese sul finire di un caldo pomeriggio di metà luglio. [...]Imprecando tra sé, Regina scosse la testa. Non c’erano più taxi in circolazione, se non quelli già occupati. Con un sospiro, la donna attraversò la strada, le gocce di pioggia sempre più insistenti, fredde sulla pelle del suo viso e delle sue braccia.Esitò un attimo soltanto prima di aprire la porta del pub nel quale aveva pensato di cercare rifugio.





	1. Il temporale

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa all’iniziativa ed è ispirata ad un prompt del gruppo facebook “Maybe I need you”.
> 
> Leggete con cautela perché alcune situazioni del passato di Regina o del presente di Emma sono delicate (episodi di violenza). 
> 
> Buona lettura,  
> T.

Non solo Regina Mills era una donna previdente, ma conosceva bene la reputazione meteorologica di Seattle. Era la sua città e credeva di conoscerla così come conosceva il suo cuore, in ogni suo antro e segreto. Per questo non poté non sentirsi tradita quando un improvviso temporale estivo la sorprese sul finire di un caldo pomeriggio di metà luglio.

Come se quella giornata non fosse stata già abbastanza disastrosa di per sé.

La prima goccia le era caduta sul naso, facendola sobbalzare. Aveva alzato gli occhi, pensando si trattasse della disgusta perdita di una grondaia, ma una seconda goccia e il cielo coperto di nubi, che prima di quel momento non aveva notato, bastarono a farle abbandonare quella possibilità.  

Intorno a lei sul marciapiede, i passanti si affrettavano verso le proprie auto o i taxi di passaggio.

Una goccia cadde nel colletto della camicia di Regina, che si guardava nervosamente a destra e a sinistra. La sua auto, la vecchia Mercedes alla quale non aveva saputo resistere nonostante si sentisse in colpa per la quantità di monossido di carbonio che produceva, l’aveva abbandonata fuori dall’ufficio legale, costringendola ad andare a piedi fino a casa: d’altronde si sarebbe trattato di una quindicina di minuti e, in ogni caso, Regina aveva bisogno di camminare. E poi aveva sentito il bisogno di continuare a muoversi nel tentativo di digerire la rabbia che le divorava lo stomaco, inconscia della distanza percorsa e delle nuvole che si approssimavano sulla sua testa.

Se anche si fosse messa a correre, una soluzione impensabile con i tacchi che indossava, per quando avesse raggiunto la casa di sua sorella si sarebbe ritrovata completamente bagnata da capo a piedi.

Imprecando tra sé, Regina scosse la testa. Non c’erano più taxi in circolazione, se non quelli già occupati. Con un sospiro, la donna attraversò la strada, le gocce di pioggia sempre più insistenti, fredde sulla pelle del suo viso e delle sue braccia.

Esitò un attimo soltanto prima di aprire la porta del pub nel quale aveva pensato di cercare rifugio.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma sbadigliò.

Aveva sonno, terribilmente sonno, nonostante fossero ormai le cinque e mezza del pomeriggio. La bocca piena di noccioline, stava pulendo il bancone del locale approfittando del fatto che i clienti a quell’ora del giorno fossero assai pochi, quando il familiare scampanellio della porta attirò la sua attenzione.

Alzò gli occhi e smise immediatamente di masticare le noccioline.

Capelli corti e scuri, appena increspati dall’umidità, un paio di occhi dallo sguardo tagliente e decisamente furioso che sondava il locale, una bocca definita con precisione da un rossetto rosso come la camicia smanicata che la donna indossava e scompariva in una gonna nera a vita alta così aderente che Emma si domandò se il sangue riuscisse a circolare. Probabilmente sì, a giudicare dalla porzione di gambe lasciata scoperta. Emma amava l’estate anche per quello.

Gli occhi della nuova cliente si scontrarono con quelli della barista, riscuotendola dal suo stupore. Emma concesse un sorriso, titubante e timido, che la sconosciuta ricambiò per cortesia.

«Ehi» fece poi Emma, dimentica delle noccioline che aveva in bocca e pregando che la sconosciuta non avesse notato i piccoli, umidi pezzettini fuggirono alle sue labbra.

Leroy, uno dei clienti abituali, seduto con l’ennesima bottiglia di birra tra le mani a guardare la replica di una vecchia partita di baseball, guardò Emma e sogghignò. La ragazza lo ignorò. Non aveva particolare simpatia per l’uomo, il quale aveva poca familiarità con l’igiene personale e non perdeva mai occasione di azzuffarsi con gli altri clienti, ma provava per lui una certa compassione. Il grande amore della sua vita, avevano raccontato a Emma, era stata costretta dalla famiglia a prendere i voti religiosi decenni prima, quando entrambi erano poco più che ragazzini. Lui non l’aveva più vista da allora e aveva preferito lastricare la propria strada di alcol e lavoretti occasionali fino alla distruzione.

«Salve» rispose la nuova arrivata. Nemmeno lei prestò la minima attenzione all’uomo tarchiato seduto poco lontano.

Emma si affrettò a deglutire le noccioline e pulire il disastro che aveva combinato sul bancone mentre la donna si avvicinava, i tacchi che risuonavano sinistramente sul pavimento di pietra.

«Cosa le posso servire?» domandò la ragazza.

La cliente le sorrise di nuovo, sempre cortesemente. «Un tè, magari?»

«Un… _tè?»_

«Sì, signorina…?»

«Swan» rispose Emma automaticamente, senza nemmeno riflettere.

«Signorina Swan» ripeté la donna. «Vorrei ordinare un tè. O forse non ne avete?».

«No, no» si affrettò a rispondere Emma. «Ne abbiamo, solo… Nessuno chiede mai del tè. Chi entra in un pub per un tè?»

La donna la guardò, seccata. «Qualcuno che ha avuto una pessima giornata, è stato sorpreso da un temporale e non ha intenzione di distruggersi il fegato con un’inopportuna quantità di alcol».

«Guardi che l’ho sentita!» urlò Leroy, posando lo sguardo torvo sulla nuova cliente, la quale non diede comunque alcun segno di essersi accorta della sua presenza e teneva lo sguardo fisso su Emma.

«Leroy, non sei al centro dell’universo, torna alla tua partita» fece la barista, prima di scuotere la testa e tornare a concentrare la propria attenzione sulla donna dai capelli scuri. «Un temporale?! Il cielo era limpido fino a pochi minuti fa, non è possibile che-»

Il resto delle sue parole venne interrotto da un bagliore improvviso e un rombo cupo.

«Le preparo subito il suo tè».

 

 

***

 

 

Non era il genere di locale in cui Regina sarebbe entrata di sua spontanea volontà, ma almeno era pulito. Aveva scelto di sistemarsi in un tavolino appartato, poco distante da quella che doveva essere la porta della dispensa, e aveva estratto il computer dalla borsa. Non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasta bloccata in quel luogo, tanto valeva approfittarne per rispondere a qualche e-mail o leggere i resoconti dei suoi sottoposti.

Per prima cosa, tuttavia, Regina si preoccupò di chiamare sua sorella. Sfilò il cellulare dalla borsa, incapace di trattenersi dal sorridere alla foto impostata come sfondo. Si trattava di suo figlio Henry, tre anni e un piccolo nasino arricciato rivolto all’obiettivo. La donna scosse la testa, digitò velocemente sullo schermo e poi si portò il cellulare all’orecchio.

Inaspettatamente, sua sorella rispose all’istante.

«Dove sei?» domandò Zelena, in tono accusatorio.

«Ciao anche a te».

«Regina, dove dannazione sei?»

«In un locale dal nome ridicolo» sospirò Regina, chiudendo poi gli occhi nel tentativo di ricordare l’insegna appesa all’esterno. « _Sally Moger? Rolly Joger?_ _Molly Roger_?»

«Porta immediatamente il tuo culo a casa» rispose Zelena.

«Spero che mio figlio e mia nipote non siano a portata d’orecchio» disse Regina, con decisione.

«No, sono di sopra. Dormono».

«Oh, Zelena! Sono quasi le sei, sarà impossibile far addormentare Henry a un orario decente questa sera!»

«Vieni a casa» ripeté sua sorella, ignorando il commento. Regina sospirò.

«Non posso, ti ho chiamata per avv-» disse.

«Non puoi?! Cosa vuol dire che puoi?! Regina, lo sai che io e i temporali abbiamo un pessimo, pessimo rapporto» ripeté Zelena, la voce acuta. «Non voglio rimanere sola, non-»

«Non ti accadrà niente, sorellina» disse Regina, dolcemente. «Perché non ti stendi con Henry e Robyn?»

«Ti odio» abbaiò la sorella, all’altro capo del telefono. «E odio quel gran coglione del mio ex-marito!»

«Zelena, ti giuro che se sentirò anche solo una parolaccia uscire dalla bocca di mio figl-»

«Sì, sì, come vuoi» la interruppe Zelena, incredibilmente irritata. «Quando pensi che tornerai?»

«Non lo so» sospirò Regina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Non appena smetterà di piovere. Non posso camminare sotto la pioggia».

«Camminare? E l’auto?»

«Rotta. Zelena, non inizi-»

«Te l’avevo detto!»

Regina scosse la testa. Zelena glielo aveva detto, in effetti. Di sfuggita notò la barista che si avvicinava, un vassoio in mano. «Devo andare, sorellina. Dà un bacio a Henry e Robyn da parte mia, tornerò appen-»

«Odio i temporali» sibilò Zelena nella cornetta, prima di chiudere la telefonata in faccia a Regina.

La signorina Swan appoggiò teiera, tazzina e una vergognosamente limitata selezione di tè e infusi sul tavolino di Regina.

«Grazie» disse la donna, in tono piatto.

«Era al telefono con suo marito?» domandò la barista. Regina alzò immediatamente gli occhi su di lei, confusa non tanto dal senso della domanda quanto piuttosto dalla persona, una perfetta sconosciuta che non era in grado di parlare senza sputare noccioline, che l’aveva formulata. Con che audacia la barista di un locale in cui entrava per la prima volta poteva permettersi di chiederle con chi fosse al telefono?

«Mi scusi?»

La signorina Swan sembrò realizzare solo in quel momento quanto una domanda del genere potesse essere inopportuna. Spalancò gli occhi, raddrizzò la schiena e scosse la testa. Le sue guance erano arrossite violentemente e il rosso era il colore preferito di Regina.

«Non intendevo-Volevo dire- Nel senso-»

«Signorina Swan, prenda un bel respiro. Rifletta, prima di aprire la bocca» fece Regina, vagamente canzonatoria. Ora le cose erano decisamente più chiare. I trentatré anni di vita che portava sulle spalle e la smaliziata coscienza del proprio aspetto le bastarono per capire quale fosse la ragione del leggero panico mostrato dalla barista. E Regina non poté fare altro se non ammettere con sé stessa di sentirsi lusingata. La signorina Swan era giovane, sicuramente più giovane di lei, e il fatto che mostrasse interesse era… divertente.

«Non volevo farmi i fatti suoi» rispose infine la barista, con un sospiro. «Ma questo posto è troppo tranquillo e non mi piace il silenzio e-»

«Era mia sorella, non mio marito».

«Oh».

Regina sorrise alla barista, che deglutì e infilò la mano libera in una delle tasche del grembiule che portava legato intorno alla vita. Regina notò il nome del locale. _Jolly Roger._ Oh, beh, c’era andata vicina ed era comunque ridicolo.

L’altra mano, che stringeva il vassoio, penzolava lungo il corpo. Aveva i fianchi stretti, la signorina Swan, e gambe atletiche, da quello che grembiule e pantaloncini di jeans lasciavano intravedere.

«Ok» disse Emma, una smorfia imbarazzata. «Vado a… a fare il mio lavoro, sì, faccio la barista, io… Vado».

Regina annuì cortesemente, sbirciando con la coda dell’occhio la signorina Swan che si allontanava.

Le sue gambe erano davvero molto atletiche.

 

 

***

 

 

Giunta dietro il bancone, Emma fece cadere il vassoio a terra, con un assordante rumore metallico e un baritonale _‘fanculo._

Si chinò a terra per raccoglierlo, la risata sguaiata di Leroy in sottofondo. Che cosa dannazione le stava accadendo?

Quando riemerse da dietro il bancone lanciò un’occhiata verso la donna a cui aveva appena servito il tè, che la stava guardando con un sopracciglio alzato, come se la disapprovasse. Per il vassoio caduto? Per la parolaccia? Perché la credeva un’impicciona? Perché aveva sputato le noccioline? Perché aveva avuto il coraggio di nascere? Probabilmente per tutte queste e altre mille ragioni che Emma non era riuscita a individuare.

Un paio di secondi e la donna spostò lo sguardo sul proprio computer, la tazza di tè ora colma di acqua calda che fumava accanto a lei, le gambe elegantemente accavallate sotto il tavolo.

Emma ripose con delicatezza il vassoio e finse di asciugare dei bicchieri, già asciutti, mentre la osservava di sottecchi.

Il cellulare di Emma vibrò nella tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni e la cameriera si affrettò a estrarlo e leggere il messaggio di Killian. Il suo ragazzo sarebbe arrivato tardi, di nuovo. Emma scosse la testa.

Lavorava in quel bar da quasi due anni e stava con Killian da uno, i suoi ritardi non erano una novità. Ed era proprio questo che infastidiva Emma. Killian lo sapeva che il _Jolly Roger_ si sarebbe riempito di clienti ben prima di mezzanotte e che per lei sarebbe stato un inferno, come sempre, dover fare tutto da sola, ma l’uomo sembrava non curarsene. E dire che il locale era di Killian, avrebbe dovuto mostrare maggiore accortezza nella gestione della sua attività. Soprattutto in un momento finanziariamente delicato come quello.

Emma riprese ad asciugare il bicchiere che aveva abbandonato per leggere il messaggio del suo ragazzo, stringendo e strofinando con foga, il nervoso che le stringeva la gola.

«Credo che ormai sia asciutto, signorina Swan» la interruppe una voce vicina, troppo vicina.

Emma alzò gli occhi. Non si era nemmeno accorta che la donna si era alzata dal tavolo per avvicinarsi al bancone. La barista la studiò in viso per qualche secondo, prima di rispondere. Probabilmente era una giocatrice di poker. Sì, doveva essere una giocatrice di poker o, se non lo era, avrebbe dovuto esserlo perché quella sua espressione non tradiva il minimo pensiero, il minimo sentimento. Gli occhi, invece… Gli occhi di quella donna raccontavano una storia complessa e c’era qualcosa nella scheggiatura delle iridi che assicurava a Emma che doveva aver sofferto molto più di quanto volesse dare a vedere o ammettere.

«Il tè non va bene?» domandò poi la barista, la voce più acuta di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettata.

«Oh, non l’ho ancora assaggiato, mi chiedevo se per caso aveste del miele?».

«Miele?»

«Miele».

«Giusto, miele, sì» rispose Emma, abbassandosi e scomparendo di nuovo dietro il bancone, dove raggiunse un barattolo appiccicoso sul fondo di un ripiano. «Perché il miele va nel tè. Già, mi dispiace non averci pensato» disse poi alzandosi e affrettandosi a recuperare una spugna umida con cui pulire il barattolo prima di porgerlo alla donna.

La cliente lo prese, le sue dita sfiorarono quelle di Emma, le cui guance si infiammarono all’istante. _E quale è esattamente il tuo problema oggi, Swan?!_ , si domandò Emma.

«Va tutto bene?» indagò la donna.

Emma annuì vigorosamente. «Meravigliosamente».

«Non si direbbe».

La cameriera si strinse nelle spalle. «Oh, è solo uno di quei giorni. Beh, è solo uno di quei giorni da molto tempo, ormai, quindi nulla di cui preoccuparsi».

«Al contrario, proprio perché è uno di quei giorni da molto tempo dovrebbe preoccuparsi, signorina Swan».

Emma incrociò le spalle sopra il petto. «Quindi ora è lei che vuole farsi i fatti miei, signora..? Signorina..?»

La donna ammiccò. «Signorina Mills» disse, prima di lanciare uno sguardo al tavolino dove il tè la stava aspettando. «E non voglio farmi i fatti suoi, ma non ho nulla di meglio da fare e a lei non piace il silenzio, se vuole unirsi a me…»

Emma la studiò per qualche secondo. Nemmeno lei aveva nulla di meglio da fare, non finché fosse passata l’ora di cena.

«D’accordo» disse, stringendosi nelle spalle e afferrando una bottiglia di birra e una ciotolina di noccioline prima di fare il giro del bancone e raggiungere la signorina Mills che già stava tornando al proprio tavolo.

 

 

***

 

 

«Quindi» iniziò la signorina Swan, dopo aver stappato la sua bottiglia di birra. «Signorina Mills, lei sa cosa faccio per guadagnarmi da vivere, mi sembra giusto pareggiare i conti, cosa dice? Dove lavora?»

Regina chiuse il barattolo di miele dopo averne messo mezzo cucchiaino nella sua tazza di tè e osservò la barista concedersi un sorso generoso di birra prima di risponderle. «Tra le sue gambe una volta al mese, probabilmente».

La signorina Swan spalancò gli occhi e tossì, la birra doveva essere scesa di traverso e Regina accennò una risata prima di scuotere la testa. «Sono co-proprietaria e amministratrice di una famosa ditta di assorbenti e altri prodotti igienici, signorina Swan».

«Oh» fece la barista, una mano sul petto. «OH!» ripeté, prima di ridere. «Ora è chiaro».

Regina si limitò ad annuire, divertita, prima di portare la tazza alla bocca e bere.

«Non credevo ci fossero aziende del genere qui a Seattle» commentò la signorina Swan, dopo essersi schiarita la gola, gli occhi umidi per via del suo piccolo incidente con la birra.

«Infatti, non ce ne sono».

«Oh» fece la barista, «è qui per lavoro? In vacanza?»

Regina scosse la testa. «Sono nata a Seattle, ma anni fa mi sono trasferita. New York. Sono tornata per dare una mano a mia sorella, non è un bel momento per lei. Lei è nata a Seattle, signorina Swan?»

La ragazza prese un sospiro profondo, un sorrise triste sul volto che Regina riconobbe. Quante volte lo aveva visto nello specchio?

«Non credo di essere nata a Seattle, no» rispose infine la barista. «Non so dove sono nata esattamente, ma so di essere stata trovata sul ciglio di una strada di Boston».

«Mi dispiace, signorina Swan» rispose Regina immediatamente, le mani strette intorno alla tazza di tè, un fremito appena a indicare che avrebbe proferito stringere la mano della sconosciuta tra le proprie per confortarla. Doveva essere molto stanca, Regina, se i suoi pensieri erano tanto spontanei.

La barista si strinse nelle spalle. «Perché si è trasferita a New York?»

«Per l’azienda. Apparteneva alla famiglia di mio padre, ma solo recentemente abbiamo iniziato a vendere assorbenti» spiegò Regina, prendendo un sorso di tè, prima di continuare. «Vive a Seattle da molto?»

«Qualche anno».

«Le piace, la città?»

La barista si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è male».

Regina annuì, educatamente.

La signorina Swan si schiarì la voce. «A lei piace, Seattle?»

«Ho vissuto qui gran parte della mia vita» rispose Regina, «e ho moltissimi ricordi legati alla città e alle sue strade. Direi… Direi di sì, direi che Seattle mi piace» concluse, sostenendo lo sguardo della barista che sembrava studiarla, come se stesse cercando qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di Regina che le sfuggiva.  

La barista le sembrò sul punto di fare un’altra domanda, ma dovette desistere perché si limitò ad annuire e sorseggiare la sua birra. Udirono un nuovo rombo e Regina sospirò, uno sguardo preoccupato sul volto.

«Ha qualcuno che l’aspetta a casa?» domandò la barista e i lineamenti del volto di Regina e gli spigoli del suo cuore si addolcirono all’istante. _Henry._

«Sì, ma non è lui che mi preoccupa» disse, scuotendo la testa. «Mia sorella ha paura dei temporali».

La barista la guardò, interrogativa.

«Da bambine… Quando eravamo bambine, lei rimase sola durante un temporale e…» Regina si strinse nelle spalle. Non era l’intera storia, ma era vero. E poi era solo una sconosciuta, non era necessario che sapesse tutti i dettagli della sua vita.

«Io ho paura a dormire sola» rispose la barista. «Ed è una stronzata, insomma… Non c’è alcun pericolo reale, solo… Capisco sua sorella» concluse, sorridendo per poi fare una smorfia non appena notò l’espressione di Regina. «Cosa c’è?»

«Usa molte parolacce, signorina Swan».

«Tutti dicono parolacce».

«Non con questa frequenza».

«Oh, andiamo! A New York non dite parolacce?» domandò la barista, divertita. «Lei non dice parolacce?»

Regina scosse la testa, si strinse nelle spalle, sorseggiò il suo tè.

«Chi è _lui_?» disse invece la barista, cambiando discorso.

«Lui?»

«Prima, ha detto che non è preoccupata per _lui_. Un fidanzato?» domandò la ragazza, gli occhi che saettarono inavvertitamente alla mano di Regina.

La donna portava ancora l’anello di Daniel. Lo accarezzò, sovrappensiero.

«Nessun fidanzato, signorina Swan, così come non c’è nessun marito o compagno o… Insomma, nessun _lui_ , se non mio figlio Henry» rispose Regina, gli occhi luminosi, un calore che si irradiava dal suo petto in tutto il corpo.

«Un figlio?! Accidenti, non… Voglio dire… Un figlio!»

«Lei è molto giovane, signorina Swan, ma sono sicura che sappia come si fa un figlio».

«Oh, sì, certo!» disse la barista, scuotendo la testa. «Solo, anche lei è molto giovane! E ha già un figlio! Quanti anni ha?»

«Non sono così giovane come sembra» rispose Regina. «Henry ha tre anni».

«Gli vuole molto bene» disse la signorina Swan, una nota di stupore nella voce.

Regina annuì appena. Certo che gli voleva molto bene. Era il suo bambino. «E c’è qualcuno di importante nella sua vita, signorina Swan?»

Prima che la ragazza potesse rispondere, un uomo spalancò la porta del locale, lasciando Regina molto perplessa. Era vestito completamente di nero e se i jeans che portava erano del tutto anonimi, certo non la stessa cosa si sarebbe potuta dire del gilet aperto che indossava sopra la maglietta a mezze maniche. Regina non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere il materiale come vera pelle, nemmeno a tanti metri di distanza. Quell’uomo non le stava simpatico, affatto.

«Amore?!» urlò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi, l’espressione tronfia, le gambe divaricate. E Regina si lasciò sfuggire un verso di disgusto. Erano stivali di pelle di coccodrillo, quelli?

«Mi scusi» disse la barista a Regina, sorridendole con dispiacere prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso l’uomo.

 

 

***

 

 

«Killian» disse Emma, avvicinandosi al suo fidanzato. Sentiva gli occhi della signorina Mills puntati su di lei e sentiva anche, nel petto, un bruciante senso di colpa.

«Emma, dove cazzo eri?» domandò Killian, guardando oltre le spalle della ragazza. I suoi occhi si posarono sulla cliente, le gambe incrociate sotto il tavolo, la testa alta, lo sguardo deciso. Emma le lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. E una punta di gelosia si aggiunse al senso di colpa nel suo petto, oltre all’istinto di protezione.

E il problema era che nulla era diretto nella direzione giusta.

Prima di tutto, Emma non aveva fatto niente di male. Stava solo parlando con una cliente durante un momento di calma piatta nel locale. E tuttavia le sembrava di essere appena stata scoperta dal suo ragazzo a… tradirlo.

E la gelosia? E il senso di protezione? Emma prese un respiro profondo. Non era gelosa di Killian e non voleva proteggere Killian. Emma trovava insopportabile l’idea che il suo ragazzo guardasse la signorina Mills.

Scosse la testa. Noccioline e birra a quanto pare avevano uno strano effetto su di lei.

«Credevo fossi in ritardo» disse allora. «Non pensavo saresti arrivato prima di mezzanotte».

«Infatti, sono venuto solo a prendere una cosa».

«Una _cosa?_ E dove vuoi andare? Non posso gestire il locale da sola, Killian!»

«Stai scherzando? Cazzo, Emma, non c’è nessuno!»

«Tra poco si riempirà e-»

Killian scosse la testa e superò la ragazza, lanciando uno sguardo di irritazione alla signorina Mills mentre le passava accanto per andare sul retro del locale. Emma lo inseguì. 

«Killian! Ti sto parlando!»

«Lo so, purtroppo ti sento!»

 

 

***

 

 

La porta di quello che Regina intuì dovesse essere il ripostiglio si chiuse di scatto alle spalle della signorina Swan, una stretta nella gola della donna.

Quella giornata infinita non faceva che rivelarle una sgradita sorpresa dopo l’altra. Che idiota era stata a credere che la barista si fosse sentita attratta da lei. Un nuovo rombo la fece sussultare e pochi istanti dopo lo schermo del suo cellulare si illuminò.

«Champagne? La cosa che dovevi prendere è una cazzo di bottiglia di champagne?» sentì dire alla signorina Swan. Non stava urlando, ma il suo tono non era certo pacato e le pareti erano molto fini. Regina si sentiva a disagio ad origliare, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

Sboccò il telefono, nel tentativo di distrarsi, e sorrise alla foto che sua sorella le aveva appena inviato: Zelena al centro, sdraiata tra Henry e Robyn, entrambi profondamente addormentati. Nonostante la foto fosse molto scura, perché scattata al buio, Regina distinse chiaramente l’espressione terrorizzata di sua sorella e il suo cuore si strinse.

Lei e Zelena non avevano avuto una relazione semplice, in passato. Al contrario. Ma, nonostante la faccenda dell’ex-marito di sua sorella e da quando la loro madre era morta, avevano scoperto un profondo affetto l’una nei confronti dell’altra e la stessa intensità nell’amare, forse un’intensità che nasceva dal bisogno che entrambe avevano di essere amate, che mai avrebbero ammesso.

Avrebbe voluto essere lì con sua sorella.

Avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

 

 

***

 

 

_Ciascuna portava uno zainetto sulle spalle, pieno di cibo, vestiti, coperte e tutto quello che sarebbe potuto loro servire._

_Si tenevano per mano, perché non avevano nessun’altra persona al mondo e volevano essere sicure di non essere separate l’una dall’altra. Non importava quello che diceva la loro madre: loro erano sorelle, in tutto e per tutto, con tutta la loro anima, con tutto il loro cuore. Non sorellastre, come Cora ricordava loro a ogni occasione utile._

_Cora preferiva Regina, aveva sempre preferito Regina, anche se né Zelena né Regina sapevano spiegarsi il perché. Soprattutto Regina, che ammirava sinceramente sua sorella, di due anni più grande e con gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto. E non lo pensava solo perché erano sorelle. Dovettero passare due decenni, mille lacrime e infinite pagine di diario prima che Regina e Zelena riuscissero a capire che cosa fosse accaduto loro, che cosa Cora avesse fatto, che infanzia avesse loro rubato._

_Ma in quel lontano pomeriggio di metà luglio, mentre il sole tramontava, alle sorelle Mills non importava capire, volevano scolo scappare da Cora e scomparire nel vasto e spaventoso mondo._

_Avevano pianificato la loro fuga da molto tempo, stando bene attente a non farsi scoprire da Cora. Non perché fosse una madre molto presente, dal momento che erano affidate alle bambinaie. Due bambinaie diverse, naturalmente. Quella di Regina era francese, perché Cora ci teneva che sua figlia imparasse una seconda lingua in giovane età. Regina si era rifiutata di parlare francese e una volta aveva persino morso il braccio della tata, nonostante, ripensandoci dopo molti anni, mademoiselle French non stesse facendo nulla se non il proprio lavoro. Avrebbe dovuto mordere sua madre e il suo insopportabile senso di superiorità, che la portava a voler fare di Regina la perfetta bambolina da sfoggiare nei circoli che frequentava._

_Regina, comunque, conosceva una seconda lingua, quella di suo padre. Lo spagnolo. Henry Mills era morto quando Regina aveva solo sei anni, ma la bambina aveva continuato a parlare spagnolo tra sé e sé e leggere i libri di suo padre. Crescendo aveva seguito qualche corso di spagnolo e fatto un viaggio nel paese d’origine del padre, il Messico, il tutto all’oscuro di Cora. Perché suo padre avesse sposato sua madre, per Regina era un mistero._

_Henry Mills era un uomo gentile, forse arrendevole, ma buono di cuore. Anche Zelena lo ricordava sempre con affetto. Era l’unica persona che l’avesse mai fatta sentire figlia di qualcuno, molto di più di quanto Cora avesse mai fatto. Un sentimento che Regina conosceva fin troppo bene._

_Henry Mills era anche ricco, molto ricco. Il padre, il nonno di Regina, era emigrato negli Stati Uniti quasi un secolo prima e aveva costruito la propria fortuna un sacrificio alla volta. Per assicurarsi che la vita del figlio fosse più semplice di quanto la sua non lo fosse stata, gli aveva dato un nome anonimamente anglofono e una cospicua eredità. Ed era questa, Regina lo sapeva, che Cora Mills aveva sposato. Non Henry, ma il denaro._

Mills _non era nemmeno il cognome di suo padre, il quale lo aveva cambiato prendendo quello della moglie su desiderio di Cora, che dell’eredità paterna del marito pensava di aver beneficiato abbastanza senza doverne approfittare attingendo anche al suo patrimonio culturale._

_Cora e Henry si erano incontrati nel club per soli uomini dove lei faceva le pulizie per mantenere sé stessa e la sua primogenita, Zelena, il cui padre l’aveva abbandonata non appena aveva scoperto della gravidanza. Non aveva nulla, se non la propria avvenenza, ma questa bastò. Quelle pagine del diario di Cora Mills, un quadernetto da pochi spiccioli integrato da qualche tovagliolo che fungevano da pagina di fortuna, erano scritte con una tale freddezza calcolatrice che Regina aveva vomitato nel leggerle, i capelli tenuti lontano dal viso da sua sorella._

_Ed era da questa freddezza che colpiva Regina e Zelena ogni volta che erano in presenza di Cora, strisciando verso di loro e insinuandosi nelle loro vene come se il cordone ombelicale che le univa alla madre non fosse mai stato reciso, quello da cui le sorelle Mills stavano scappando con i loro zainetti sulle spalle._

_Ma a pochi chilometri da casa, dopo essersi inoltrate in un piccolo bosco dove Henry Mills le aveva portate spesso a giocare da bambine, vennero sorprese da un temporale. Un temporale improvviso, del tutto fuori stagione. Iniziarono a correre, ricordandosi dell’esistenza di una cabina di legno poco distante, in cui avrebbero potuto trovare rifugio. Ma Zelena inciampò, si slogò una caviglia, cadde nel fango. Regina non esitò a inginocchiarsi accanto a lei. Era più bassa e gracile di sua sorella, ma riuscì comunque ad aiutarla a sollevarsi e muovere qualche passo verso la cabina, di cui riuscivano ora a scorgere il profilo. Regina lo sapeva, era il terrore a darle la forza di sostenere Zelena._

_Un rombo squarciò il cielo e un lampo illuminò i loro volti. Con fatica, raggiunsero la cabina e Regina spalancò la porta. Entrambe ruzzolarono sul pavimento di legno impolverato, Zelena gemette._

_«Dobbiamo tornare a casa» ansimò Regina._

_«No!»_

_«Zelena, il tuo pied-»_

_«Cosa credi che ci farà la mamma quando ci vedrà in questo stato? E scoprirà che volevamo scappare?»_

_Regina rimase in silenzio, aiutò Zelena a liberarsi dallo zaino e appoggiarsi contro la parete di legno._

_«Ma ti sei fatta male» protestò Regina._

_«Credi che non si arrabbierà solo per questo?»_

_«Ma-»_

_«Sorellina, se torniamo dalla mamma, metterà entrambe in punizione, ma lo sai che per te sarà peggio, lo sai che-»_

_«Non mi importa!» urlò Regina, i piccoli pugni stretti e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. «Ti sei fatta male al piede, non mi importa se non mi farà mangiare per una settim-»_

_«Reg-»_

_«No!» gridò Regina, mettendosi a cercare qualcosa nel proprio zaino. Estrasse la sua coperta preferita, che raffigurava un cavallo dal manto quasi nero al galoppo, e la usò per coprire sua sorella. Era estate, ma quel temporale aveva abbassato le temperature e il pavimento era freddo. «Torno a casa, racconto tutta alla mamma e poi veniamo a prenderti»._

_«_ Veniamo _? Regina, non essere ridicola, la mam-»_

_«La mamma non è buona come lo era papà, ma siamo sue figlie. Non può lasciarti qui»._

_«Tu non puoi lasciarmi qui, Regina»._

_«Tornerò»._

_«Non ti lascerà tornare»._

_«Non mi importa, scapperò di nuovo, tornerò da te»._

_«Regina…»_

_«Fidati di me»._

_Regina non tornò._

_***_

«Che cosa ti importa? È mia, l’ho pagata io!» urlò Killian, a pochi centimetri dal volto di Emma. «E sai per cosa altro ho pagato? Per tutta questa merda!» aggiunse, indicando Emma. «I tuoi vestiti, le tue scarpe, le bollette, il cibo con cui ti ingozzi a ogni ora! Le donne non dovrebbero mangiare così tanto!»

«Mi prendi per il culo?! Io ci lavoro, in questo locale, Killian, ci lavoro! Me lo sono guadagnato!»

«Ah, davvero? Perché a me non sembra che tu stessi lavorando quando sono arrivato! Chi è quella stronza? Ci vai a letto?!» domandò l’uomo, afferrando il polso di Emma e strattonandola verso di sé.

Emma distolse il viso dal suo volto. «Quanto cazzo hai bevuto?» domandò, nauseata.

«Allora, ci vai a letto?»

«Ma sei scemo?» domandò Emma, scuotendo la testa, incredula. «Non la conosco nemmeno, è solo una cliente!»

«E tu ti siedi a bere una birra con una mai vista prima? Stronzate!»

«Killian!»

«Mi fai schifo!» sibilò l’uomo, stringendo la presa intorno al polso di Emma.

«Lasciami, mi fai male!» protestò la ragazza, cercando di liberarsi con l’altra mano.

«È come l’altra puttana della tua amichetta, non è vero? Quella che ti scopava quando hai iniziato a lavorare per me».

«Killian, lasciami».

«Non fare stronzate, Emma, perché non sei niente, senza di me» continuò l’uomo. «Non avevi nulla quando ti sei presentata a elemosinare un lavoro. Tutto quello che hai e tutto quello che sei oggi lo devi a me, hai capito? Io ti ho salvata, io ti ho tenuto lontano dalla strada, io sono l’unico che riesce ad amare una come te. Vedi di non dimenticarlo» sputò Killian, prima di liberarle il polso spingendola contro la parete.

Spalancò la porta del ripostiglio e si diresse a passo deciso verso il tavolo della signorina Mills, senza dedicare un secondo sguardo a Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina era sul punto di alzarsi dal tavolo e entrare in quel ripostiglio quando la porta si spalancò. Il silenzio che era seguito alle urla concitate non le piaceva, affatto. E aveva una brutta, brutta sensazione nello stomaco.

L’uomo con il gilet di pelle e gli stivali di coccodrillo puntò gli occhi su di lei, ma Regina non distolse lo sguardo. E dove era la signorina Swan?

«Vattene» disse l’uomo, fermandosi di fronte a Regina.

«Come, prego?»

«Ho detto che te ne devi andare, ora» ripeté Killian, alzando il dito e puntandolo al volto di Regina. «E non tornare mai più».

«Ma davvero?» domandò la donna.

Era atterrita. Ogni nervo del suo corpo le consigliava di abbassare la testa, prendere le sue cose e andarsene quanto più velocemente possibile. Ma Regina non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo alla signorina Swan e di certo non aveva la minima intenzione di dare tanto potere a quel rifiuto umano che aveva di fronte.

«Sì, stronza, davvero».

E la rabbia nel petto di Regina si accese con una forza tale da incendiarle tutto il corpo, l’angolo della sua bocca si alzò, un sorriso sinistro sul volto. Non aveva idea di chi fosse esattamente quell’uomo. Non conosceva il suo nome, non conosceva la sua storia, tutto quello che sapeva era che non aveva alcun rispetto per gli animali e che era un pessimo, pessimo fidanzato. Ed era gentile nella definizione.

Ma soprattutto Regina sapeva che ne avrebbe distrutto l’esistenza senza alcun rimorso.

«Altrimenti?» domandò, in tono di sfida.

La puzza di rum colpì violentemente l’olfatto di Regina non appena il viso scheletrico dell’uomo si stirò in un orribile ghigno. «Altrimenti le farò del male»

«Crede di potermi fare del male? Crede che non saprei difendermi? Crede-»

L’uomo alzò un dito e lo posò sulla bocca di Regina, che subito lo spostò, un’onda violenta di disgusto le fece girare la testa. Sperò che gli anni spesi a nascondere a Cora le proprie emozioni fossero sufficienti per nascondere la paura che provava in quel momento. Era l’ultima cosa che quell’uomo doveva sapere di lei: quanto fosse spaventata.

«Non hai capito» bisbigliò l’altro, l’alito così fetido che a Regina sembrò strisciasse sul suo volto, viscido e nauseabondo. «La prossima volta che ti vedo nel mio locale, sarà Emma a pagarne le conseguenze».

 _La signorina Swan_. Regina deglutì. Aveva un carattere impulsivo. Davvero, _molto_ impulsivo. E quanto avrebbe voluto sputare in faccia a quell’uomo.

Ma Regina non era stupida e sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto la meglio, non in quella situazione. Sputargli in faccia non avrebbe aiutato nessuno, non lei, non Emma, per quanto soddisfacente sarebbe potuto essere.

Così lasciò che esitazione e accettazione facessero la loro comparsa sul suo volto, una tecnica ben collaudata che aveva fatto miracoli sotto l’occhio scrupoloso di sua madre.

«Hai visto? Se solo fossi più gentile con gli uomini non avresti bisogno di fare la pervertita con la mia ragazza. Io ti scoperei volentieri» commentò, come se le stesse facendo un gran complimento, come se in questo si riducesse il valore di Regina. Essere scopata.

Poi l’uomo scoppiò a ridere, girò su sé stesso prima di dirigersi verso la porta del locale.

Regina non mosse un muscolo, ogni singola stilla della sua volontà razionale impegnata a controllare l’istinto di pugnalare alle spalle l’uomo.  

Attraverso il locale, il suo sguardo incrociò quello altrettanto furioso del cliente abituale, la birra dimentica sul tavolo.

 

 

***

Emma si era accasciata a terra, gli occhi vitrei fissi nel vuoto, il pavimento e le pareti fredde contro la sua pelle, dentro la sua anima.

Si concentrò sul suo respiro.

Perché le sembrava di non riuscire a respirare, un peso insopportabile le schiacciava i polmoni e Emma non era nemmeno sicura di cosa fosse reale e cosa non lo fosse.

Perciò si concentrò sul suo respiro e lasciò che quell’azione dominasse la sua mente.

Respirare, doveva solo respirare, il resto sarebbe venuto di conseguenza.

«Signorina Swan?»

La voce era gentile, esitante, vagamente familiare.

Qualcuno aveva aperto la porta, due paia di piedi entrarono nella sua visuale.  

Emma continuò a respirare.

Dentro, fuori. Dentro, fuori.

_Mi fai schifo._

No. Aria. Dentro.

_Non sei niente._

Fuori. Dentro. Fuori.

«Signorina Swan? Vuole restare sola?»

Emma alzò gli occhi incontrando quelli della signorina Mills e di Leroy, fermi a qualche passo da lei. Scosse la testa, prima ancora di poter riflettere su quello che la donna le aveva chiesto.

«Posso avvicinarmi?»

Emma annuì e la signorina Mills si avvicinò lentamente, prima di chinarsi di fronte a lei. «Salve» disse la donna.

«Ehi» rispose Emma. «Ha bisogno di altro tè?»

La signorina Mills rimase in silenzio, cercando la risposta giusta negli occhi di Emma. E la risposta giusta era _sì, ho bisogno che lei mi faccia altro tè, signorina Swan. E continui a respirare._

Perché Emma aveva bisogno di tenersi impegnata.

«Vado a farle dell’altro tè» dichiarò infine.

La signorina Mills annuì e si alzò, per poi porgere la mano alla ragazza per aiutarla ad a fare lo stesso. Emma l’accettò.

Le dita fresche della signorina Mills accarezzarono il polso arrossato di Emma, dove presto sarebbe comparso un livido, un brivido di sollievo corse lungo la schiena della ragazza.

 

 

***

 

 

Uscita la signorina Swan, l’uomo della partita di baseball sibilò, furioso, contro Regina.

«Che cosa le passa per la testa? Quella ragazza è appena stata traumatizzata e lei le chiede del tè?! Emma dovrebbe andare a casa, parlare con qualcuno, far-»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «No».

«Cosa?! Non mi dirà che crede davvero che Jones abbia ragion-»

«No» disse di nuovo Regina, sforzandosi di tenere la voce bassa. Aveva voglia di urlare. Aveva bisogno di urlare. Ma il suo stato d’animo al momento non era la priorità. «La signorina Swan non dovrebbe fare proprio niente. La signorina Swan può fare quello che vuole e se al momento vuole preparare altro tè, allora berrò altro tè».

 

 

***

 

 

Emma ruppe due tazzine prima di riuscire a portare il tè al tavolo della signorina Mills.

«Regina» disse la donna, catturando l’attenzione di Emma, che la guardò con sguardo interrogativo. «Può chiamarmi Regina, se vuole».

La ragazza annuì, accennò un sorriso. «Emma».

«Emma» ripeté Regina, lanciando uno sguardo alla sedia vuota di fronte a lei.

Emma deglutì, si guardò intorno nel locale. Leroy se ne era andato. Prese un sospirò profondo.

«Signori-» iniziò, per poi schiarirsi la voce. «Volevo dire, Regina… Io non… Lui non… Lui non è sempre così» disse, ondeggiando sul posto. «Mi compra fiori ogni settimana e mi porta la colazione a letto e… E non è sempre stato così».

Regina annuì. «È così solo quando beve?» tentò, esitante.

Emma annuì. «E solo da qualche mese. Questioni di soldi, credo. Qualcosa che non ha a che fare con me, ma a volte l’alcol ha la meglio e…»

«Vuole che me ne vada?»

Emma si morse il labbro inferiore, esitò. «No, voglio dire… Piove ancora e-»

«Vuole che me ne vada» ripeté Regina e questa volta non era una domanda. Non una scheggia di indignazione nella sua voce. Aveva un’espressione rassicurante.

Emma rimase in silenzio. Era confusa.

Voleva rimanere da sola? Sì.

Perché quella donna era… strana. Regina Mills aveva un effetto strano, su di lei. E la testa di Emma si stava riempiendo di domande e interrogativi e tutto era iniziato l’istante in cui quella donna era entrate nel locale.

E in tutta onestà Emma non aveva la forza, la volontà o i nervi di affrontare la situazione in quel momento. Killian non le aveva mai messo le mani addosso, non prima di quel pomeriggio.

Gli insulti, le accuse, i ricatti emotivi e non, le ritorsioni… Nulla di tutto quello era nuovo per Emma. Era sempre stato così, da che aveva memoria, fin da quando era bambina. E non era nemmeno la prima volta che qualcuno le afferrava un polso. O afferrava una qualsiasi parte di lei.

Ma Killian non lo aveva mai fatto, mai.

Ma ora…

Emma sapeva cosa doveva fare. Doveva attendere qualche giorno, così da darsi il tempo di preparare tutto il necessario. Non aveva molti affetti personali, uno zaino capiente sarebbe bastato e la maggior parte dei vestiti li avrebbe lasciati indietro, comprandone di nuovi una volta giunta a destinazione. Qualsiasi fosse la destinazione cui sarebbe giunta. Emma avrebbe preso il suo Maggiolino giallo e avrebbe guidato attraverso un confine di stato dopo l’altro fino a quando non fosse stata abbastanza lontana da Killian da sentirsi al sicuro.

E doveva ricordarsi di salutare Ruby, sì, e la vedova Lucas. Emma si accigliò. Questa era la ragione per cui non amava stringere amicizie, perché arrivava sempre il momento di dire loro addio. E tuttavia Emma aveva creduto che sarebbe stato diverso, questa volta, che aveva ormai finito di spostarsi e di fuggire perché Killian era così gentile con lei…

«Ma piove» protestò Emma, debolmente.

«Si sta facendo tardi e ho una faccenda da risolvere» offrì Regina gentilmente. «E il locale sta per chiudere, non è vero? Lei andrà..?»

«In un posto più… tranquillo» rispose Emma.

Regina annuì, solo un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi. Emma distolse lo sguardo.

Erano solo sconosciute, l’una per l’altra.

E se quella donna avesse saputo del suo passato e cosa avesse davvero fatto e…  

_Io sono l’unico che riesce ad amare una come te._

Già.

Comunque, avrebbe fatto davvero quello che aveva detto a Regina. Avrebbe chiuso il _Jolly Roger_ e sarebbe andata da Ruby per quella notte. La mattina seguente Killian sarebbe stato fuori dall’appartamento che condividevano per degli appuntamenti con dei rifornitori e poi con la banca e lei ne avrebbe approfittato per prendere le sue cose. Avrebbe cercato un hotel per qualche giorno, per non rischiare di attirare le ire di Killian su Ruby e la vedova Lucas, così da chiudere tutte le questioni aperte a Seattle, poi sarebbe sparita da quella città per non mettervi mai più piede.

Regina sistemò le proprie cose nella borsa, prima di prendere un bigliettino dal proprio portafoglio e una penna. Vi scrisse un numero di telefono sul retro, prima di porgerlo a Emma.

«Il mio numero personale» spiegò, «nel caso in cui… Sa, finisse gli assorbenti oppure…»

Emma annuì. « _Oppure_ ».

Regina sorrise e fece per superare Emma quando questa la fermò. «Aspetti, vuole che le dia un passaggio? Piove…»

«No, grazie, Emma» disse Regina. «Questa pioggia è per me, devo… concludere una cosa. Magari, mi faccia sapere come sta, se non le crea disturbo».

«Nessun disturbo».

 

 

***

 

 

«Emma? Non sei tu di turno al _Jolly_ , questa sera?» domandò la vedova Lucas non appena vide Emma piombare nel suo salotto, bagnata fradicia. Aveva usato la chiave che le aveva dato Ruby, perché _non si sa mai._

La signorina Swan annuì, poi alzò il polso mostrando il livido in formazione, lasciato dalle dita di Killian.

«Oh, buon Dio, ragazza mia, che cosa ti è successo?!» fece la vedova Lucas, correndo ad abbracciare la ragazza. Sentì Emma irrigidirsi e la lasciò subito andare. Il suo istinto materno aveva avuto la meglio, facendole dimenticare come Emma solitamente evitasse il contatto fisico e oggi, con quel livido… La signora Lucas si diede dell’idiota.

Emma le sorrise con gratitudine

L’anziana donna si affrettò a far sedere la ragazza sul divano e si inginocchiò di fronte a lei, con l’intento di esaminarle il polso. Non sembrava rotto.

«Ruby!» gridò poi.

«Non c’è bisogno, il suo turno è stato infinito, starà riposando…» protestò debolmente Emma.

«Ruby!» urlò nuovamente la vedova Lucas, questa volta con maggior autorevolezza nella voce. La ragazza chiuse la bocca. Quando la nonna di Ruby ricorreva al quel tono, era meglio tacere.

Dopo qualche secondo, la porta dall’altro lato del soggiorno si aprì, rivelando una sonnolenta Ruby, i capelli spettinati e arruffati davanti al viso e una canottiera di qualche taglia più grande come unico capo di abbigliamento. Sbadigliò, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco la scena.

«Emma?» domandò, confusa. «Cosa si fai qui? Oh, Dio! Mi sono dimenticata del lav-»

«No, Ruby» la interruppe sua nonna, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Va’ a prendere degli asciugamani e portami del ghiaccio, per cortesia».

«Cosa?» domandò la ragazza confusa.

La vedova Lucas respirò a fondo. «Asciugamani e ghiaccio, Ruby, forza!».

La ragazza, ancora confusa, si mise in azione senza fare altre domande.

«Vuoi qualcosa da bere, Emma?» chiese poi con gentilezza la vedova Lucas. «Hai fame?»

Emma scosse la testa.

«Non ti va nemmeno la mia famosa cioccolata calda alla cannella con doppia dose di panna montata?» propose poi, mentre Ruby tornava con le braccia cariche di asciugamani e una bistecca congelata appoggiata sulla cima. La vedova Lucas la guardò come se avesse due teste, ma Ruby si strinse nelle spalle. «Abbiamo finito il ghiaccio», spiegò.

L’anziana donna prese la bistecca e la porse a Emma, che la posò sul polso.

«Ma che caz-» fece Ruby, interrotta da un pizzicotto sul polpaccio da parte di sua nonna. «Ahi!»

La vedova Lucas si limitò a prendere un asciugamano dalle sue mani e avvolgerlo intorno a Emma, frizionando con delicatezza all’altezza delle spalle.

Emma le sorrise gentilmente. «Se non disturbo, la cioccolata mi andrebbe, signora Lucas».

«Nessun problema, Emma» le sorrise la donna, alzandosi immediatamente in piedi.

«Anche io la vorrei, nonna».

«Fattela da sola» fu l’urlo di risposta dalla signora Lucas, ormai in cucina.

Emma si girò lentamente verso Ruby, che prese posto accanto a lei sul divano. «D’accordo, questo era esagerato persino per tua nonna, che cosa è successo?»

«Ce l’ha con me perché dice che la mia camera è un letamaio e puzza come la tana di un animale».

«Ed è vero?»

Ruby la guardò di traverso, poi scosse la testa. «La camera è la mia».

Emma scosse la testa.

«E tu?» domandò Ruby, esitante, accennando con il mento al polso della ragazza.

«Ho litigato con Killian» rispose Emma, in tono piatto. «Di nuovo. Peggio delle altre volte».

«Ho degli amici» rispose Ruby, guardando il vuoto di fronte a sé.

«Cosa?»

«Che danno lezioni» aggiunse l’altra. « _Certe_ lezioni».

Emma scosse la testa. «Lascia stare» rispose, con un sospiro. «Sparirò da Seattle».

«Oh».

La vedova Lucas tornò in quel momento, portando un vassoio con due tazze di cioccolata e appoggiandole sul tavolino davanti alle ragazze. Guardò la nipote in cagnesco. «Per te niente panna e se nelle prossime ventiquattro ore la tua camera non è pulita, non ti preparerò mai più il mio hamburger speciale».

«Che cosa?! Nonna! Non sono una bambina e quella è la mia camera, non-»

«Non dovrebbe puzzare come un cane randagio appena uscito da una fogna!»

«Per quale dannato motivo un cane randagio dovrebbe entrare in una fogna in primo luogo?!» esclamò Ruby, incredula.

«Stai rischiando, signorina» la minacciò la vedova Lucas. «E ora bevete le vostre cioccolate mentre io cerco tra i vestiti che ho appena lavato di Ruby qualcosa da darti, Emma. Così potrai andare a fare la doccia e metterti una maglietta asciutta, come ti sembra?»

Emma annuì. «Grazie, almeno sono sicura di non prendere le pulci».

«Emma!»

La vedova Lucas sogghignò.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina entrò in casa proprio quando la furia del temporale iniziò a diminuire, bagnata e infreddolita.

Zelena corse giù dalle scale e l’abbracciò. «Ti odio» sibilò sua sorella, stringendola forte.

Regina ricambiò l’abbraccio. «Mi dispiace».

«Te l’avevo detto che la tua vecchia Mercedes non avrebbe retto!».

«No» disse Regina. «Voglio dire, non solo per oggi, parlavo… Della cabina nella foresta».

 

 

***

 

 

_Regina gridava e piangeva e tirava calci e pugni alla porta della sua stanza._

_Non era per lo schiaffo che Cora le aveva assestato in pieno viso ancora prima che la bambina potesse spiegare cosa fosse successo e perché fosse fradicia e coperta di fango. Quante volte era caduta Regina, correndo sola in quel bosco che credeva di conoscere come il palmo della propria mano._

_Regina si disperava perché sua madre non voleva sentire ragioni e non aveva alcuna importanza quanto lei urlasse e la supplicasse di lasciarla uscire, di andare a prendere sua sorella, ché Zelena non poteva rimanere sola nella foresta e lei aveva promesso, aveva promesso, aveva promesso che sarebbe tornata per lei._

_Graffiò il legno della porta, le schegge che si conficcavano dolorose sotto le unghie._

_Chiamò la madre, chiamò le bambinaie, chiamò il maggiordomo e di nuovo invocò la madre e pregò che l’ascoltasse, ma nessuno le diede risposta. Urlò per tutta la notte, urlò fino a quando la sua voce non venne meno e continuò a urlare anche dopo._

_Urlò che era la loro madre che sarebbe dovuta morire e non il loro amato padre e sì, il padre era di entrambe perché lei e Zelena erano sorelle e non c’era nulla, nulla che Cora avrebbe potuto fare per cambiare le cose._

_E poi pianse e anche piangendo continuò a urlare e per disperazione promise che sarebbe stata buona, che sarebbe stata la figlia perfetta, la figlia che Cora aveva sempre desiderato se solo l’avesse lasciata tornare da Zelena, se solo avesse mandato qualcuno a prenderla per riportarla a casa e tenerla al sicuro, accanto a lei, accanto a Regina._

_E urlò con così tanta furia e tanta rabbia aveva in quel piccolo corpo che solo il temporale sopra di lei riusciva a eguagliarla._

_Urlò fino a quando la mattina seguente vide dalla finestra il signor Gold, il secondo marito di sua madre, riportare a casa un’esausta Zelena tra le braccia._

_Il temporale iniziò a placarsi e Regina svenne._

_***_

«Non è stata colpa tua» rispose Zelena, dopo un attimo di esitazione. «L’abbiamo letto, il diario di Cora».

«Lo so, ma…» Regina scosse la testa. «Non avrei dovuto lasciarti, avevi ragione».

Zelena si allontanò appena dall’abbraccio della sorella, per osservarla. «Credevi che ci fosse qualcosa di buono in lei, nonostante tutto. E anni dopo hai creduto che ci fosse ancora qualcosa di buono in me, nonostante la faccenda di Robin».

Regina si strinse nelle spalle e Zelena sospirò. «Hai sofferto anche tu, quella notte. E hai sofferto anche tu, per tutti gli anni in cui io ho sofferto a causa di Cora. Pensavo che mi avessi voltato le spalle, mi avevano fatto vedere come tu dormivi pacificamente nel tuo letto e mi avevano detto che così avevi fatto per tutta la notte, mentre io ero là fuori, da sola in una cabina in mezzo al bosco».

«La mamma era-»

«Cora era una stronza manipolatrice senza cuore che ci ha separate con crudeltà perché io le ricordavo l’uomo che l’aveva abbandonata e in te voleva rivivere tutti gli anni che aveva perso» la interruppe Zelena. «Siamo state ingannate. Abbiamo sofferto. Abbiamo sbagliato e siamo state delle pessime sorelle l’una per l’altra per molti anni. Ma ora siamo insieme, ricordi?»

Regina annuì, stringendo di nuovo la sorella a sé.

In quel momento due paia di piccoli piedi fecero un gran trambusto scendendo le scale, chiamando _mamma_ con voci acute.

«Zelena!» fece Regina esasperata, guardando la sorella. «Non li avevi ancora svegliati? Non si addormenteranno più questa sera!»

 

 

***

 

 

Emma non aveva risposto né a una chiamata né a un messaggio di Killian e quando l’uomo aveva contattato Ruby, questa aveva negato di aver mai avuto alcun contatto con la ragazza per tutto il giorno. Probabilmente Killian non ci aveva creduto, ma che fosse troppo ubriaco per indagare oltre o che fosse bloccato al _Jolly_ a lavorare non aveva importanza, le ragazze erano abbastanza sicure che non sarebbe venuto a cercarle lì almeno fino al pomeriggio seguente e per allora non solo Emma se ne sarebbe già andata, ma la vedova Lucas avrebbe anche finito di lucidare la sua balestra. E Emma nemmeno voleva sapere dove la donna avesse imparato a usare la balestra o perché ne tenesse una nascosta dietro il servizio di piatti buoni nella credenza del salotto.

Dopo aver cenato con una pizza in salotto, senza protesta alcuna circa scelte alimentari o di logistica da parte della signora Lucas, si erano messe a guardare un film fino a quando l’anziana donna aveva dichiarato di voler andare a dormire.

E quando la porta della stanza della signora Lucas si era chiusa, Emma non ce l’aveva più fatta e aveva iniziato a piangere tra le braccia di Ruby, che l’aveva stretta a sé con forza, baciandole i capelli e asciugandole le lacrime con delicatezza.

Emma non avrebbe voluto piangere. Ma Emma si sentiva così stupida per essersi fidata di Killian e per non essersi resa conto della persona che era. E lo sapeva, Emma, che non era colpa sua, eppure non riusciva a fare altro se non prendersela con sé stessa.

Aveva permesso che questo le accadesse di nuovo, che un’altra persona la maltrattasse.

Non l’aveva forse imparato dopo quella costola rotta? O l’occhio nero? O l’aborto che aveva avuto e che non era stato così spontaneo come dichiarato dal referto medico?

No, non aveva ancora imparato.

E allora forse aveva ragione Killian, forse solo lui e quelli come lui potevano amare lei e quelli come lei. Forse c’era davvero qualcosa di sbagliato in lei, qualcosa di rotto che non sarebbe mai stato possibile riparare, un pezzo mancante o forse rubato quando i suoi genitori l’avevano abbandonata perché la natura o il genere umano ne disponessero come meglio preferivano.

Era merce avariata, Emma, era lo scarto della società. Sul ciglio della strada, ecco dove l’avevano lasciata, dove si lascia la spazzatura.  

Alla fine, comunque, Ruby riuscì ad asciugare tutte le lacrime sul suo viso e Emma smise di singhiozzare. Non perché la sua sofferenza avesse trovato pace, ma perché le lacrime erano diventate inutili e non lenivano più la ferita. Così l’anima di Emma era andata pian piano rassegnandosi e la ragazza si era abbandonata sul petto di Ruby, che non un secondo l’aveva lasciata andare, non un secondo aveva smesso di accarezzarle i capelli, fino ad addormentarsi.

Ma non Emma.

Emma, stretta tra il corpo dell’amica e i cuscini del divano, aveva fissato il soffitto per ore interminabili quando infine, allo spuntare dell’alba, aveva preso il proprio telefono e il biglietto che Regina Mills le aveva dato. Sembrava essere passata un’intera esistenza da quel momento.

Non vi aveva dato che una veloce occhiata prima di allora, ma ai primi raggi di sole che illuminarono timidamente il salotto di casa Lucas, Emma non esitò a riconoscere il logo che vi era stampato sul davanti. Accennò un sorriso. Effettivamente erano proprio quelli dell’azienda di Regina, gli assorbenti che usava.

Girò il biglietto e compose sul telefono il numero che trovò sul retro. Lo salvò in rubrica come _Regina_ , solo Regina.

_Tutto bene, non ho bisogno di assorbenti, né “oppure”. Grazie._

_Emma._

Inviò il messaggio prima di riuscire finalmente ad addormentarsi per un paio d’ore.

 

 

***

 

 

_Looking back, I’d do it all again_

_We were born in those demon days_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon venerdì!
> 
> La storia avrà quattro capitoli perché quattro sono le canzoni dei Wild Wild Horses che fanno da sottofondo al video diretto da Jennifer Morrison per il gruppo. La storia non è ispirata direttamente al video o alle canzoni, ma amandone i testi non ho resistito alla possibilità di usarli.   
> I versi finali di questo capitolo sono tratti da Demon Days (Do it all again).
> 
> Il titolo della storia, To visit Seattle, viene invece da What a day (2008) di Greg Laswell.
> 
> Un ringraziamento va ovviamente al gruppo Maybe I need you. Non solo per aver organizzato questa iniziativa di San Valentino, ma per il loro calore e gentilezza e pazienza.   
> Un altro ringraziamento va a una persona speciale che ha letto il capitolo e mi ha lasciato i suoi commenti per placare le mie sempiterne preoccupazioni. Non shippa(va) Swanqueen, ma le farò cambiare idea. Grazie <3
> 
> Naturalmente grazie a voi per aver letto!   
> A venerdì prossimo!   
> T.


	2. Il funerale

Nel Maine, ecco dove era finita Emma Swan.

La ragazza sbadigliò senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di coprirsi la bocca con la mano nonostante la consapevolezza di non essere sola.

«Una vera principessa, Swan».

«Sta’ zitto» mugugnò questa in risposta, affondando il viso nel cuscino.

August sogghignò. «È quasi mezzogiorno»

Emma non rispose, sentiva il sonno trascinarla di nuovo nel suo baratro e lei era più che felice di assecondarlo. Aveva avuto una settimana infernale. Odiava Storybrooke. Di tutti i posti in cui August avrebbe potuto vivere, il suo amico d’infanzia, che per lei era come un fratello, aveva scelto proprio quella dannatissima cittadina sulle coste del Maine.

Storybrooke era… irreale. Isolata dal resto del mondo, il centro abitato più vicino si trovava a un’ora di distanza lungo l’unica strada esistente attraverso la foresta che circondava la città su tre lati, mentre il quarto dava sul mare, Storybrooke sfuggiva a ogni logica di costruzione cui Emma riuscisse a pensare.

Case dai giardini meticolosamente curati, strade pulite e ordinate, abitanti sempre felici e sorridenti, Emma aveva spesso la sensazione di vivere in una finzione come Jim Carrey in quel vecchio film, _The Truman Show_ , ma talvolta valutava anche la possibilità che si trattasse di una comunità di serial killer. Troppo precisione, troppa gentilezza.

«Emma, svegliati» disse August, dopo essersi avvicinato alla ragazza con una tazza di cioccolata calda che appoggiò sul tavolino. Emma dormiva sul divano del salotto del piccolo appartamento, mentre August aveva trasformato il soppalco in una camera da letto.

Come il resto degli abitanti di Storybrooke, anche August era una persona estremamente ordinata, fin da bambino.

Al contrario di Emma. I suoi vestiti penzolavano da ogni mobile della casa, il libro che stava leggendo la sera prima era stato abbandonato sopra la televisione ed era abbastanza sicura di aver lasciato il piatto della cena del giorno precedente sul tavolo. Insieme a quello del pranzo.

«Devi essere pronta tra un’ora» insistette August.

Emma grugnì. «Cinque minuti? Ti prego?»

August sospirò e scosse la testa. «Emma».

«No!»

 

***

 

_In ogni suo ricordo, August era con lei._

_E forse era questo il motivo per cui nessuno dei due venne mai adottato, perché rifiutavano sempre di separarsi l’una dall’altro e quando venivano allontanati con la forza, allora diventavano così intrattabile che l’unica soluzione per gli adulti era riunirli._

_Fino a quando August non raggiunse la maggiore età e fu costretto a lasciare la casa-famiglia in cui si trovavano in quel momento, promettendo a Emma che avrebbe fatto di tutto per starle vicino e che in ogni caso l’avrebbe aspettata, una volta che anche lei fosse stata libera di andarsene._

_Emma gli aveva creduto. Emma non credeva a nessuno e non aveva fiducia in nessuno, ma sapeva che a August poteva credere. Nei suoi sogni più arditi Emma osava persino sperare che August l’adottasse, ma entrambi sapevano che non sarebbe mai stato possibile._

_I primi mesi senza August furono difficili, nonostante il ragazzo tentasse di essere quanto più presente possibile nella vita di Emma._

_Le cose peggiorarono definitivamente quando una donna decise di voler avere Emma con sé._ Perfetta, _ecco cosa diceva di lei Ingrid ed era il modo in cui lo diceva che faceva scorrere brividi di terrore lungo la schiena di Emma._

_E non ci fu modo per Emma di sfuggire a Ingrid, né per August di scoprire dove l’avesse portata._

_Aveva molti soldi, Ingrid, ed il silenzio, aveva scoperto Emma, era la merce su cui preferiva investire. Tutti quanti sapevano, ma nessuno pronunciò una singola sillaba per proteggere Emma._

_***_

Non appena Regina si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, Henry le corse tra le braccia e lei fu pronta ad accoglierlo e ricoprirlo di baci.

Zelena li raggiunse all’ingresso dopo qualche secondo, Robyn sorridente tra le sue braccia. «Come era New York?»

«Fredda, ma meno piovosa» rispose Regina, stringendo Henry a sé e sporgendosi poi verso la sorella per dare un bacio tra i capelli della nipote. Stava spendendo una fortuna volando da un capo all’altro del Paese nel tentativo di gestire l’azienda e al tempo stesso aiutare sua sorella con il divorzio, che stava ormai andando per le lunghe. Robin voleva la casa coniugale, quella in cui Zelena e Regina avevano passato la loro infanzia, ma le sorelle Mills erano decise a non concedergliela. Nonostante tutto, in quella casa avevano i loro unici ricordi di Henry Mills.

«Qui è andato tutto bene?» domando Regina.

«Zia Zelena ci ha fatto mangiare pizza per pranzo!» urlò Henry, entusiasta.

Regina guardò sua sorella severamente, ma Zelena si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. «Avevo voglia di pizza».

 

***

_Daniel amava la pizza._

_Regina lo aveva conosciuto in una calda giornata di luglio mentre si occupava dei giardini di casa Mills, da cui Regina fuggiva a ogni occasione utile. Da diversi anni Cora, ormai anziana e stanca, le aveva lasciato la direzione dell’azienda a New York e lei vi trascorreva quanto più tempo possibile. Altro motivo di risentimento e attrito tra lei e sue sorella, dal momento che Zelena raramente si allontanava da Seattle, perché Cora esigeva che la maggiore delle Mills si prendesse cura di lei in tutto e per tutto._

_Ma quando Regina e Daniel avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, i soggiorni di Regina nella casa di famiglia erano diventati più frequenti e più lunghi, nonostante non trascorresse giorno senza che Zelena non l’accusasse di averla abbandonata ancora e ancora e il pugno di ferro di Cora non facesse altro che ridurre a brandelli l’autostima di Regina. Un morso alla volta, le parole di sua madre si diffondevano nel suo corpo come veleno: Regina non era abbastanza intelligente per dirigere l’azienda con successo, a parere di Cora, che se solo non fosse stata così anziana, avrebbe continuato lei a dirigerla. Nell’opinione di Cora, tutto quello che Regina avrebbe dovuto fare era trovarsi un buon marito a cui affidare gli affari e, nel frattempo, andare a dormire con mezzo consiglio di amministrazione così da assicurarsi la loro fiducia. E si sarebbe dovuta impegnare, Regina, per sedurli, perché non era bella abbastanza. Cora aveva suggerito della chirurgia plastica._

_E tutto ciò che permetteva a Regina di sopportare sua madre, erano le serate in compagnia di Daniel. Non aveva un lavoro fisso, ma si dava da fare con questo o quell’impiego, talvolta anche più di uno contemporaneamente. Le sue sere erano impegnate da corsi e lezioni che seguiva per migliorare non solo la propria preparazione, ma soprattutto il suo inglese, dal momento che la prima lingua di Daniel era lo spagnolo. In questo, Regina si era offerta di aiutarlo e, nonostante le iniziali resistenze, il ragazzo aveva infine accettato, principalmente perché avrebbe permesso ai due di trascorrere più tempo insieme._

_Anche i soldi erano stati un problema, all’inizio, soprattutto per Daniel. Era stato difficile per Regina riuscire a fargli capire che non lo rendeva meno_ uomo _permettere alla sua ragazza di pagare per le cene o il cinema._

_Alla fine, erano riusciti a far funzionare la loro relazione. Prima di allora, Regina non si era mai sentita così felice, al punto che lei e Daniel avevano già fatto programmi per un futuro insieme. Nel giro di qualche mese, il ragazzo avrebbe finito il suo ciclo di studi, formalizzandolo con un diploma dopo il quale il ragazzo si sarebbe trasferito a New York per trovare un lavoro e Regina non sarebbe più stata costretta a trascorrere tanto tempo a Seattle. Si era anche offerta di procurare a Daniel un’occupazione all’interno dell’azienda, ma lui aveva rifiutato e Regina si era limitata a fargli presente che lei poteva garantirgli ogni genere di sicurezza avesse bisogno, senza insistere oltre._

_Cora e Zelena non sapevano nulla di Daniel, naturalmente, e non lo avrebbero mai saputo se Regina non fosse rimasta incinta. Le nausee mattutine erano state sempre più difficili da nascondere e il minimo sospetto era bastato a Cora per far seguire Regina da un investigatore privato e scoprire ogni singolo particolare di Daniel e della relazione che aveva con sua figlia._

_Fu così che una piovosa sera di marzo Regina si presentò a casa di Daniel con la sua pizza preferita per cena e aiutarlo a prepararsi per il test che avrebbe dovuto sostenere il giorno seguente e i suoi coinquilini la informarono che era stato portato via a forza quella mattina. Agenti dell’immigrazione, le avevano detto. E il mondo di Regina era crollato._

_Lo aveva cercato a lungo. Lo aveva cercato per mesi, con ogni mezzo, legale o meno. Era rimasta stupita nello scoprire che ogni singola autorità di Seattle che avrebbe potuto darle qualche informazione fosse immune ai suoi tentativi di corruzione._

_Solo alla morte di sua madre, Regina aveva scoperto che era stata Cora a indirizzare gli agenti dell’immigrazione nella direzione di Daniel e che aveva offerto loro il doppio della cifra di Regina per tenerla all’oscuro di tutto._

_Per questo Regina aveva partorito da sola a New York, dove aveva immaginato per lei un futuro ben diverso. Senza sua madre, senza sua sorella, senza l’uomo che aveva sognato di sposare, si ritrovò sola con il suo bambino, Henry Daniel Mills._

_***_

«Hai promesso che mi avresti aiutato» insistette August. «E tu mantieni sempre le promesse, non è vero? O hai forse deciso che non ne vale più la pena?»

Emma si mise supina, aprendo prima uno poi l’altro occhio e mettendo a fuoco August accanto a lei. Alzò il dito medio nella sua direzione, prima di mettersi a sedere sbadigliando.

«Ti voglio bene anche io, Emma» rispose August con un sorriso, sedendosi accanto a lei e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

La ragazza avrebbe voluto mantenere il suo cipiglio corrucciato, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere e si lasciò andare, appoggiandosi alla spalla di August, che subito la strinse a sé.

«Non addormentarti di nuovo» l’avvisò il ragazzo.

«Sei troppo scomodo perché accada» commentò Emma, allungando la mano per prendere la sua tazza di cioccolata e bevendone qualche sorso.  

«L’altra sera ti sei addormentata su di me e hai lasciato una disgustosa macchia di saliva sulla mia maglietta».

«E il collo mi fa ancora male!» protestò Emma. «Dio, sei un pezzo di legno».

«Quando eri piccola e non parlavi ancora mi stavi più simpatica».

«A quell’età mi cambiavi i pannolini, August» gli ricordò Emma. «Ora non puoi lamentarti della mia saliva».

Il ragazzo sospirò, prima di circondare le spalle di Emma con un braccio e darle un bacio tra i capelli. «C’erano così tanti neonati in quell’orfanotrofio e così poche persone che potessero prendersene cura, che-»

«Oh, per l’amor del cielo, se vuoi fare un viaggio lungo la strada dei ricordi io mi chiamo fuori e vado a fare una doccia» esclamò Emma, sulla difensiva, alzandosi in piedi all’improvviso e dirigendosi verso il piccolo bagno che condividevano, per la disperazione di August. Non solo i capelli di Emma erano ovunque, ma la ragazza aveva anche l’abitudine di usare le creme e i prodotti di August lasciandoli poi dove capitava. Solo la scorsa settimana, il ragazzo aveva trovato la sua preziosa crema corpo al cocco nel forno e Emma ancora non era riuscita a spiegargli come ci fosse finita.

Tuttavia, come ripensandoci, Emma tornò sui propri passi prima di aver raggiungo il bagno e abbracciò August, dandogli un bacio sul naso. «Grazie della cioccolata».

 

*

 

 _August aveva conservato una scatola con il nome di Emma sul coperchio. Conteneva alcune cose appartenute alla sua sorellina, come un vecchio succhiotto o un pupazzo a forma di drago, tutto viola, il preferito di Emma. C’era anche, in una busta di plastica, una lunga treccia di capelli biondi, il risultato del giorno in cui Emma lo convinse a tagliarle i capelli corti,_ molto corti, come quelli dei maschi. L _e signorine dell’orfanotrofio l’avevano scoperto qualche ora dopo e si erano infuriate tanto da mandare Emma a letto senza cena, ma August, del cui coinvolgimento Emma non aveva fatto parola, era riuscito a portarle il proprio panino._

_Quella scatola era stato tutto il suo conforto quando quella Ingrid aveva portato via Emma._

_August, in tutta la sua vita, non aveva mai provato una paura tanto grande e, era sicuro, nulla vi sarebbe mai andato abbastanza vicino, nulla se non perdere di nuovo Emma. La paura è qualcosa di spaventoso, una sensazione atroce, come una decomposizione dell’animo, uno spasimo tremendo del pensiero e del cuore, che soltanto a ricordarlo suscita brividi d’angoscia._

_Già allora August aveva passato tanto pericoli._

_Quante volte era stato rinchiuso in un piccolo sarcofago di legno, senza cibo e senza acqua per ore, talvolta persino per giorni e giorni interi, solo perché aveva bagnato il letto di notte, a causa di un incubo?_

_Quante volte era stato picchiato da ragazzi più grandi di lui, solo perché si trovava nel posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato? Oh, Dio, la sua stessa esistenza stonava nel mondo. Era un orfano, no?_

_Lui era inutile._

_Ma non alla piccola Emma._

_La piccola Emma che smetteva di piangere solo quando August, sei anni e scuri riccioli ribelli che cadevano davanti agli occhi, entrava nel suo campo visivo. E August non riusciva a capire come qualcuno potesse sbarazzarsi della piccola Emma, con i suoi occhioni chiari pronti a scoprire il mondo e i piccoli piedini che non stavano mai fermi._

_Si era ben presto affezionato a lei e nessuno badava davvero a loro nell’orfanotrofio in cui si trovavano in quel momento. Non era un bel posto. Lo chiusero quando Emma aveva poco più di tre anni, perciò lei ne conservò ben pochi ricordi, ma non August. August ricordava la polvere e lo sporco e il disinteresse delle persone che si sarebbero dovuti prendere cura di loro._

_Proteggere Emma da quell’orrore era ben presto diventata la missione di August._

_Per Emma, August avrebbe potuto sopportare ogni cosa._

_Ma quando Ingrid l’aveva portata via, il mondo era diventato il suo immenso sarcofago e August aveva di nuovo sei anni e nessuno al suo fianco._

_Occorsero molti anni, prima che riuscissero a riunirsi._

_E Emma gli ruppe il naso con un pugno._

_***_

Regina raggiunse sua sorella in salotto e si sedette accanto a lei sul divano, accettando il bicchiere di vino che Zelena le offriva. Dopo pranzo, mentre Zelena si occupava di sistemare la cucina, Regina aveva fatto coricare Henry e Robyn al piano superiore.

«Si sono addormentati subito» disse Regina, con un sorriso dolce.

«Noi non volevamo mai dormire» considerò Zelena, scuotendo la testa.

«Già» confermò Regina. Prese un sorso di vino prima di proseguire. «Robert ti ha chiamata?»

Zelena assunse all’istante un’espressione nauseata e vuotò il contenuto del suo bicchiere in un unico sorso. Regina allontanò la bottiglia di vino da lei prima che la sorella potesse servirsi di nuovo. «Ridammela».

«No, hai bevuto più che abbastanza per essere pomeriggio. Allora, Robert ha chiamato o no?»

«Sì» concesse infine Zelena, guardando la sorella con astio. «Mi piace il vino, voglio il mio vino».

«Novità?»

«No».

Regina respirò profondamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Non capisco che interesse possa avere Robin in questa casa!» sbottò Zelena.

Regina scosse la testa. «Nella casa? Nessuno. Vuole solo… ferirti».

«Cosa?!» fece Zelena, scandalizzata. «È stato lui a tradirmi! Con quella… Marion!»

«Marian» corresse Regina, suscitando un grugnito di risposta in Zelena.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Sembra… una brava persona. Gentile, intelligente. Molto bella».

«Regina, a parlare in questo momento è un’altra parte del tuo corpo, certo non il cervello» disse Zelena, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di rimprovero dalla sorella.

«Dico solo che non è il genere di persona che mi ero immaginata» disse Regina, bevendo un altro sorso di vino e ripensando all’incontro che le sorelle Mills avevano avuto la scorsa settimana con l’ex-marito di Zelena e la sua nuova compagna, nel tentativo di risolvere la questione che riguardava la proprietà della casa.

Era la casa d’infanzia delle sorelle Mills, ma anche la casa coniugale di Robin e Zelena, intestata a entrambi. Una condivisione che Regina avrebbe certo impedito se solo all’epoca del matrimonio di sua sorella fosse stata presente nella sua vita.

 

***

 

_Zelena detestava sua madre. La detestava con ogni fibra del proprio essere. Era dispotica e crudele e non aveva un briciolo di amore materno in quel suo cuore di pietra. Ammesso che un cuore lo avesse mai avuto._

_Nonostante Zelena trascorresse le giornate a prendersi cura di lei e a farle compagnia, Cora non mostrava mai nemmeno il minimo moto di affetto di affetto nei suoi confronti, coerente con l’atteggiamento che aveva mantenuto fin da quando Zelena era nata._

_Non che a sua sorella fossero riservate lodi e carezze, al contrario. Cora era sempre stata più severa con Regina che con lei, perché era su Regina che ricadevano tutte le aspettative materne, era lei la bambolina da sfoggiare nelle occasioni speciali e il volto che la famiglia Mills doveva presentare._

_Ma da quando Regina aveva preso le redini dell’azienda, sua sorella poteva fuggire a New York e sottrarsi alla tirannia di Cora quel tanto che bastava per non perdere la sanità mentale, come invece stava accadendo a Zelena._

_“I tuoi capelli sembrano un nido d’uccello”._

_“Come puoi essere tanto stupida, Zelena?”._

_“Non ti vorrà mai nessuno, con quella faccia e quella risata”._

_Zelena non sapeva quanti altri commenti di sua madre sarebbe stata in grado di sopportare prima che le sue mani non fossero in grado di fermarsi dal gettarle l’acqua bollente per il tè dritto in piena faccia._

_Fu perciò un sollievo per lei quando Robin Locksley iniziò a frequentare casa Mills e intrattenersi con lei e sua madre per interi pomeriggi. Il signor Locksley era allora un modesto uomo d’affari, con poco meno di una decina d’anni in più rispetto a Zelena, pieno di idee e progetti e, sembrava, denaro._

_Durante queste ore, Cora era costretta a frenare la lingua e comportarsi amabilmente con Zelena a beneficio del loro ospite non per gentilezza, ma perché la donna sperava in un matrimonio tra Robin e Regina._

_Non era la prima volta che Cora invitava giovani e meno giovani scapoli dai consistenti conti in banca in casa Mills nella speranza che Regina contribuisse concretamente alla ricchezza di famiglia, ma, con gran stupore di Zelena, quella era la prima volta che Regina allungava le sue sempre più frequenti visite a Seattle, accendendo di speranza il petto di Cora._

_Ancora nessuno in casa Mills sapeva di Daniel e Robin sembrava l’unico elemento di novità che avrebbe potuto spiegare l’assidua presenza di Regina in città. Una supposizione che Regina stessa incoraggiò._

_Trascorreva molto tempo con Robin, rideva alle sue insopportabili battute e gli sorrideva sempre, qualsiasi cosa dicesse._

_Ma Zelena glielo leggeva negli occhi, che stava mentendo._

_Così aveva iniziato a giocare lo stesso gioco di sua sorella. Non si trattava solo di infastidire Regina e metterle i bastoni tra le ruote, qualsiasi fossero le sue mire con Robin, quanto la concreta possibilità di sfuggire a sua volta dagli artigli di Cora, sposando l’uomo. E non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era anche un ultimo, disperato tentativo di guadagnarsi l’approvazione materna._

_L’ebbe vinta quando, improvvisamente, Regina perse ogni interesse nei confronti di Robin. A dirla tutta, Regina perse ogni interesse in ogni cosa. Tutto d’un tratto si fece ogni giorno più pallida e il suo sguardo sempre più assente, al punto che Zelena temette di vederla scomparire da un momento all’altro e così accadde._

_Regina prese un aereo per New York senza dare alcuna spiegazione, senza avvisare nessuno. Non che lei e Zelena avessero un forte legame, come lo avevano avuto da bambine prima che Cora facesse di tutto per separarle, ma erano sempre state civili l’una con l’altra._

_Robin perse a sua volta ogni interesse per Regina e tutte le sue attenzioni ricaddero su Zelena._

_Si sposarono nel giro di pochi mesi e Zelena rimase ben presto incinta di Robyn. Suo marito aveva insistito che sua figlia portasse il suo stesso nome, uno sfoggio di egomania che Zelena aveva assecondato di malavoglia, ma aveva almeno ottenuto che la grafia del nome fosse differente._

_Per Zelena, le cose non migliorarono. Lei e Robin continuarono a vivere in casa Mills, ottenuto il benestare di Cora che non aveva la minima intenzione di perdere la sua infermiera personale, con il risultato che Zelena ora non solo doveva occuparsi della madre, ma anche della figlia, con un marito che vedeva così raramente che talvolta ne dimenticava l’esistenza._

_Regina non fu presente al matrimonio di Zelena, nonostante l’invito, ma degli amici di famiglia si preoccuparono di far loro sapere che aveva avuto un bambino, un bel maschietto sano e forte._

_Ed essere esclusa dalla vita di sua sorella in quel modo fu un colpo così violento al cuore di Zelena che a lungo pensò che non sarebbe mai stata felice._

_***_

August aveva una piccola falegnameria, ereditata da un certo Geppetto, cui piaceva farsi chiamare Mastro in ricordo delle sue origini italiane e che, vedovo e senza figli, aveva preso quel ragazzo tutto pelle e ossa sotto la sua ala protettiva, coltivando il segreto talento da intagliatore di August con pazienza e amore.

Emma non ebbe la fortuna di conoscere Geppetto, ma August si riferiva a lui come _papà_ e questo le era sufficiente per essere grata e voler bene al falegname. Arrivata a Storybrooke da Seattle, August le aveva proposto di aiutarlo a gestire la falegnameria. Aveva bisogno di un tuttofare fidato, anche per gestire la cassa e gli appuntamenti con i clienti e August sapeva che, nonostante la generale propensione di Emma all’entropia, la ragazza gli sarebbe stata di grande aiuto.

Quel pomeriggio, Emma era seduta dietro lo stand d’esposizione dei prodotti di August che i due avevano allestito all’ennesima fiera cittadina. Emma aveva perso il conto di quante fiere e festival e manifestazioni erano state ospitate da Storybrooke nei pochi mesi in cui vi aveva vissuto. Sembrava che ogni minima occasione fosse sufficiente festeggiare.

Forse avrebbe dovuto considerare la proposta di August di fermarsi in quella sperduta cittadina del Maine e smettere di girovagare.

Emma venne distratta da queste riflessione dalla suoneria del suo cellulare, che subito Emma si affrettò ad estrarre dai propri pantaloni. Sorrise quando lesse il nome di Ruby come mittente.

 

***

 

_Emma entrò nell’ennesimo locale di Seattle, ormai rassegnata. Cercava un lavoro, ma nessuno sembrava essere disposto ad assumere una ragazza senza referenze e dall’aspetto trasandato. Lei e Lily, la sua ragazza, stavano facendo di tutto per costruirsi una nuova vita insieme in quella città, ma diventava ogni giorno più difficile e i soldi che avevano guadagnato con la loro precedente occupazione stavano per esaurirsi. Lily, poi, stava ricadendo nelle vecchie abitudine e Emma non sapeva come impedirlo._

_«Ciao» l’accolse una ragazza mora dal sorriso smagliante, dal quale tuttavia Emma non si lasciò ingannare. C’era tristezza in ogni linea del suo volto._

_«Ehi, ciao» rispose Emma, accennando un sorriso. «Questo posto è tuo?»_

_«No» rispose la giovane con una punta di stizza nella voce. «Cerchi Killian?»_

_«Chi?»_

_«Il proprietario»._

_«Oh, no» disse Emma, per poi scuotere la testa. «Cioè, volevo dire, sì, forse? Cerco un lavoro, ecco»._

_«Ah» fece la barista, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Puoi aspettare qualche minuto? Posso chiamarlo e chiederglielo, se vuoi»._

_«Sì?»_

_La barista annuì, prima di porgerle la mano oltre il bancone. «Sono Ruby» si presentò, prima di indicarle con la testa un tavolino poco distante. «Siediti lì, ti va una birra nel frattempo? Offre la casa»._

_L’altra ragazza sorrise, annuì e strinse la mano della barista con entusiasmo. «Emma. Piacere di conoscerti, Ruby»._

_***_

«Non credo che voglia ferirmi» considerò Zelena.

«Robin?» domandò Regina.

«Già, non vuole la casa perché vuole ferirmi».

«Ma-»

«Avrebbe chiesto la custodia della bambina» la interruppe Zelena. «Se davvero volesse ferirmi, combatterebbe per avere Robyn. Invece si interessa a lei il minimo indispensabile».

«Robyn sembra andare d’accordo con Marian, quando torna dai fine settimana che trascorre con loro-»

«Stravede per lei e riconosce a malapena suo padre» concluse Zelena. «Robin ha sempre voluto un maschio, non sa come interagire con sua figlia. Crede che sia di un altro mondo o qualcosa del genere».

Regina fece una smorfia. «Ti infastidisce che Robyn e Marian… vedano d’accordo?»

Zelena prese un sospiro profondo. «Sono gelosa, a volte. E spaventata. Ho paura che Marian possa essere una madre migliore di me, ma sono… Sollevata, anche. Marian è stata l’amante di Robin, ma è inutile prendermi in giro e dire che tra noi era vero amore. Non lo è mai stato. E hai ragione, sembra… Marian sembra una persona gentile. Non credo voglia usurpare il mio ruolo nella vita di mia figlia e sembra essersi affezionata sinceramente a lei» concluse Zelena, con rassegnazione.

Regina sorrise e si sporse verso di lei, stringendole le spalle con un braccio. «Quasi non ti riconosco. Robyn ti ha davvero cambiata».

Zelena grugnì. «Questa conversazione sarebbe molto più facile per me se solo mi lasciassi bere il vino che mi spetta di diritto».

_***_

_Da quando era nato Henry, Regina non era più tornata a Seattle._

_Rivedere i luoghi in cui era stata felice con Daniel sarebbe stato troppo doloroso, né sua madre aveva provato a farla tornare, nemmeno durante le feste comandate e le cene di gala organizzate dalla famiglia Mills, in cui Cora amava tanto metterla in esposizione, soprattutto a vantaggio degli scapoli della città._

_Ora Regina aveva un bambino ed era meglio per tutti tenere un basso profilo sulla vicenda._

_Ma quando sua sorella le fece sapere che Cora era morta e che con una bambina di pochi mesi le sarebbe stato impossibile organizzare il funerale da sola, Regina era volata dall’altra parte del paese portando Henry con sé._

_Nessuna delle sorelle Mills aveva pianto la madre e i rapporti tra di loro si erano mantenuti civili, persino gentili grazie a Henry e Robyn. Entrambi presero subito le rispettive zie in simpatia._

_Zelena non riusciva a impedire al suo ricordo della piccola Regina di sovrapporsi al sorriso di Henry e alle sue fossette, né Regina poteva negare che Robyn avesse ereditato la ribelle chioma di capelli rossi e gli occhi curiosi dalla madre._

_Regina aveva deciso di alloggiare in albergo, ma nonostante questo fu costretta a trascorrere molto tempo nella vecchia casa d’infanzia prima per organizzare il ricevimento funebre poi per sistemare gli effetti personali di Cora._

_Incrociò Robin di rado, sempre di passaggio e solo quando erano previste visite in casa Mills e sarebbe stato opportuno che il genero della defunta non solo fosse presente, ma anche addolorato e in lutto. Tre sé, sua sorella e suo cognato, Regina non avrebbe davvero saputo dire chi simulasse meglio il proprio cordoglio. Non si sarebbe potuto dire che le sorelle Mills fossero felici per la morte di Cora, ma certo non piangevano la morte di una madre, dal momento che Cora non lo era mai stata in vita._

_Un paio di giorni dopo il funerale, Zelena chiese a sua sorella di fermarsi per cena, dopo averle fatto notare come Henry e Robyn fossero felici di condividere i peluche della bambina sul pavimento del salotto, sotto l’occhio vigile delle madri. Erano comunque sorelle, no?_

_Dopo che i bambini si furono addormentati e complici un paio di bicchieri di vino in più, le sorelle Mills avevano deciso di leggere i diari di Cora, mosse principalmente dalla curiosità di scoprire che cosa fosse davvero passato nella testa della loro madre, con la segreta speranza di trovarvi un affetto materno a loro negato in vita, magari giustificato dall’incapacità di Cora di manifestare il proprio amore._

_Una speranza che si era infranta subito dopo le prime pagine. Un giorno alla volta, un ricordo alla volta, ogni ombra del passato delle sorelle Mills era andato illuminandosi._

_Con i primi raggi di sole che annunciavano l’alba, Regina e Zelena si erano infine addormentate, riuscendo a dormire un paio d’ore prima di essere svegliate dai pianti di Robyn e Henry._

_Erano stanche, terribilmente stanche, e la rabbia suscitata dai segreti di Cora era una tempesta nei loro cuori che faceva male a ogni respiro, ma nonostante questo sapevano di aver ritrovato una sorella._

_Quello stesso pomeriggio si tennero per mano mentre Robert Gold, avvocato ed ex-marito di Cora, le informava sulle decisioni testamentarie e le proprietà della loro madre, entrambe consapevoli che l’unica cosa davvero di valore che Cora avesse mai dato loro fosse una sorella._

_***_

Emma non amava viaggiare in aereo, ma quella era senza ombra di dubbio un’emergenza. Aveva lasciato il suo Maggiolino alle cure fidate di August per poi correre all’aeroporto, solo uno zaino con qualche vestito sulle spalle e il cuore pieno di disperazione.

Emma non era sicura di cosa fosse successo esattamente e dai singhiozzi incontrollabili di Ruby era riuscita a capire solo che la signora Lucas era morta quella notte e che era stata Ruby stessa a trovarla, alla fine del suo turno di lavoro al Jolly Roger.

Infarto, avevano detto i dottori.

 

***

 

_Anche Lily era morta a causa di un infarto._

_Miocardico, avevano detto i dottori del pronto soccorso e l’eco di quella parola era l’unico suono che Emma ricordava di quella notte. Il resto era tutto silenzio._

_In silenzio era tornata a casa e in silenzio aveva pianto Lily._

_In silenzio aveva gettato l’appartamento all’aria, uno squallido monolocale da pochi soldi senza acqua calda per cercare tutta la_ roba _di Lily._

_Cocaina, la sua preferita._

_In silenzio Emma l’aveva gettata nel water e aveva tirato l’acqua._

_***_

Sapeva che era stupido. Era terribilmente stupido. E patetico. Ma Regina non riusciva a smettere di guardare la foto profilo della chat di Emma Swan che sorrideva stretta tra le braccia di quello che probabilmente era il suo nuovo ragazzo.

Erano passati mesi e l’unico contatto che avevano avuto dopo quel pomeriggio di luglio era stato il cordiale scambio di auguri natalizi e qualche convenevole, nulla più. Regina sapeva che ora Emma si trovava nel Maine.

Durante i suoi soggiorni a New York aveva talvolta giocato con l’idea di farle visita, prendere un caffè insieme, parlare, assicurarsi di persona che stesse bene, ma aveva sempre desistito.

Gli intenti di Regina non sarebbero stati disinteressati, al contrario. E Emma chiaramente non ricambiava alcun tipo di interesse e Regina non aveva alcun diritto di imporsi nella vita della ragazza, soprattutto se sembrava aver trovato un po’ di tranquillità nel Maine.

Con un sospirò, Regina scivolò fuori dal letto e indossò la vestaglia. Si stirò, allungando le braccia verso il cielo e sentendo le ossa del collo scricchiolare tanto che le parve un gemito. Certo non stava ringiovanendo.

Con gli occhi ancora fissi sul telefono, controllò con aria distratta le mail che erano arrivate nella notte, soffermandosi solo brevemente sui noiosi rapporti di lavoro che aveva ricevuto e che avrebbe dovuto leggere al più presto prima di controllare l’agenda per la giornata, il quattordici gennaio. Quel pomeriggio lei e Zelena avevano una riunione con l’avvocato e Regina pregò che sua sorella si fosse ricordata di avvisare Ashley, la babysitter. Decise di contattarla direttamente e scorse la lista dei contatti, fermandosi poi all’improvviso su quello di Emma Swan.

Era stato un attimo, solo per un attimo “sta scrivendo” era comparso sotto il suo nome. Regina doveva esserlo immaginato, perché non comparve più nulla né arrivò alcun messaggio da Emma.

Regina scosse la testa. Forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a dare retta a sua sorella e uscire qualche volta con lei, la sera, perché la sua attrazione verso la signorina Swan iniziava a sfuggire dal suo controllo.

 

***

 

Ruby e la signora Lucas non avevano parenti ancora in vita, questo Emma lo sapeva. I genitori della ragazza erano morti in un terribile incidente stradale quando Ruby non era che una bambina e, oltre al senso di colpa di essere l’unica sopravvissuta, la ragazza portava sulla schiena lunghe e frastagliate cicatrici a ricordo della precarietà della vita.

Eppure, furono in molti a porgere i loro rispetti e l’ultimo saluto alla vedova Lucas. Vicini, amici, vecchi conoscenti, uomini e donne e bambini che Ruby non aveva mai visto in vita propria, ma che le raccontavano di come sua nonna regalasse loro pasti caldi o calzini fatti a mano per l’inverno. Killian, con immenso sollievo di Emma, non si era presentato.

Ruby si limitava ad annuire, gli occhi colmi di commozione e la gola stretta in una morsa, perciò era Emma ad accettare i fiori e i piatti caldi insieme alle condoglianze, a stringere mani e ricambiare cenni di saluto. Annuì persino quando qualcuno di loro si riferì a lei come la fidanzata di Ruby.

Non vi fu una vera e propria cerimonia funebre. La signora Lucas aveva chiesto di essere cremata ed essendo stata in vita molto più riservata di quanto si sarebbe potuti aspettare dal suo carattere frizzante, Ruby e Emma avevano pensato a una commemorazione intima e raccolta.

Il cuore di Emma piangeva non solo per la signora Lucas, che l’aveva accolta nella propria casa con affetto e cordialità fin dal primo giorno, ma anche per Ruby, che non faceva che dormire e piangere e mangiava solo quando Emma insisteva.

Dopo aver trascorso l’intera notta a pulire l’appartamento, ben sapendo che tenersi occupata e sfiancarsi le avrebbe impedito di cedere al dolore Emma si lasciò cadere sul divano e accese la televisione, tenendo il volume molto basso per non svegliare l’amica e prestando solo distrattamente attenzione al notiziario mattutino. Rispose velocemente al messaggio di August che le chiedeva se stesse bene, prima di scorrere nella lista dei contatti e fermarsi sul numero di Regina Mills.

L’immagine profilo che la donna aveva scelto la raffigurava sorridente con la guancia premuta a quella di un bambino di circa tre anni, che certo doveva essere Henry. Non l’aveva mai cambiata, da quando Emma le aveva scritto per la prima volta quella sera, prima di fuggire da Seattle.

Non che Emma l’avesse controllata regolarmente. Regina Mills era solo… piacevole, da guardare.

Emma pensò di scriverle, chiederle se fosse ancora a Seattle, se magari le andasse di trascorrere qualche ora insieme, bere un tè con mezzo cucchiaino di miele.

Emma non sapeva per quanto si sarebbe fermata in città e nulla di quel soggiorno era programmato, perché non una sola volta nella vita Emma aveva fatto programmi per il domani. Il presente era sempre troppo confuso e incerto per permetterle di pensare al futuro. Ma probabilmente si sarebbe fermata per una settimana, forse due, per poter stare vicino a Ruby. August le aveva detto di prendersi tutto il tempo necessario e la sua unica raccomandazione era stata di prestare attenzione a Killian.

Avrebbe potuto scrivere a Regina Mills. Le sarebbe piaciuto rivederla.

Emma aprì la chat della donna.

“Ehi” iniziò a scrivere, solo per cancellare immediatamente tutto quanto.

Scosse la testa, abbandonò il telefono accanto a lei sul divano e sospirò. Chiuse gli occhi.

Regina Mills era una donna in carriera con un bellissimo bambino e un sorriso che, a parere di Emma, da solo avrebbe potuto spiegare il surriscaldamento globale, se solo non fosse già stato dimostrato come dipendesse in gran parte dalla totale mancanza di politiche di protezione ambientale.

L’unica cosa che le mancava era, probabilmente, l’interesse nei confronti di Emma.

Scosse la testa con violenza, cacciando la voce di Killian che le ripeteva quanto lei fosse inutile, e si concentrò invece sulla monotona voce dell’annunciatore meteo. Anche quel quattordici febbraio la pioggia avrebbe graziato Seattle.

 

***

 

Emma venne svegliata da un violento pizzicotto sulla guancia e trasalì, trovando il viso di Ruby, occhiaie profonde e cornea percorsa da numerose, piccole vene, a pochi centimetri dal proprio.

«Mi hai fatto male» mugugnò Emma.

«Voglio indietro il mio locale» dichiarò Ruby, con decisione.

«Cosa?» domandò l’altra, i sensi all’erta. L’umore di Ruby era drasticamente cambiato. Non era… felice, no, certo che no, ma per la prima volta da quando Emma era tornata a Seattle, Ruby stava reagendo.

Emma non era sicura si trattasse di un segno positivo, perciò decise di testare il terreno prima di lasciarsi andare all’entusiasmo.

«Il mio locale, il locale della nonna, lo rivoglio».

«Ruby-»

«Lo so che ora è Killian il proprietario e da quando te ne sei andata non fa che rendere la mia vita un inferno nella speranza che io gli dia informazioni su di te in cambio di un po’ di pace, ma so anche che ultimamente quel locale ha più debiti che crediti».

«Ruby, Killian lo venderebbe ben al di sotto del suo valore piuttosto che rivenderlo a te, lo sai»

«Lo so, ma… C’è qualcosa che non quadra, negli affari di Killian».

Emma si massaggiò la testa, controllò l’ora. Era da poco passato mezzogiorno e, come predetto dal meteo, fuori dalla finestra pioveva.

«Non-»

«Aspetta» la prevenne Ruby, mettendole un dito sulla bocca. «Lo so che credi che io sia folle o che il dolore per la perdita di mia nonna, la donna che mi ha cresciuta e amata per gran parte della mia vita, mi stia facendo impazzire e ti assicuro che è una possibilità che ho preso in considerazione, se non fosse che… non è così. Emma, sai meglio di me che c’è qualcosa di losco, negli affari di Killian».

La ragazza prese un respiro profondo e si limitò ad annuire.

«Potremmo ricattare Killi-»

«Ruby! Ehi!» la fermò Emma, alzando le braccia. «Ricattare? Lo sai che è un reato, vero?»

«Sì, ma è Killian Jones. Non è una brava persona».

«Non-»

«Ho un’amica».

«Ruby, inizio a pensare che tu abbia fin troppi amici e che io sia la più anonima tra questi, il che è tutto dire».

«Sono una ragazza amichevole» concesse Ruby. «Ma ti ho parlato di lei, si chiama Belle».

Emma chiuse un occhio e fece una smorfia, nel tentativo di ricordare. «La vicina di casa francese che ti faceva da babysitter quando tua nonna lavorava al locale? Per la quale avevi una cotta?»

«Non avevo una cotta» disse Ruby immediatamente, arrossendo.

«Come vuoi».

«Concentrati, Emma. Ricordi che venne assunta da una stronza ricca sfondata di cui poi sposò il marito?»

«Sono sicura che non dovresti parlare così di una persona che nemmeno conosci, ma-»

«Fidati, ho visto Belle piangere tra le braccia di mia nonna abbastanza spesso da essere sicura che quella si meriti ben peggio di qualche insulto».

Emma scosse la testa e le fece cenno di proseguire.

«Belle è venuta a farmi le condoglianze e mi ha detto di non esitare a chiederle aiuto, se mai ne avessi avuto bisogno».

«Ruby, non mi piace la piega che sta prendendo questa discussione».

«Suo marito è un avvocato».

«Ruby Lucas» disse Emma, in tono d’avvertimento.

«Un avvocato molto losco al quale potremmo chiedere di ficcanasare negli affari di Killian e aiutarci a comprare _legalmente_ il mio locale».

Emma si massaggiò le tempie. «Stai delirando».

«Forse» concesse Ruby. «Ma le persone ricorrono agli avvocati per ogni genere di disputa su proprietà e affini».

«Sono sicura che Belle volesse solo offrirti una spalla su cui piangere o-»

«Tu non conosci Belle French Gold».

 _Gold?_ Qualcosa scattò nella mente di Emma. Quel cognome non le era affatto sconosciuto, al contrario, le ricordava qualcosa.

Ma cosa? Ignorò il viso di Regina, così come lo aveva visto per la prima volta al Jolly Roger in quel tardo pomeriggio di luglio dal quale sembrava passata una vita intera, perché il viso di Regina si affacciava tra i suoi pensieri fin troppo di frequente da quando era tornata a Seattle. Non che non accadesse nel Maine, ma la situazione era andata decisamente peggiorando.

Emma si riscosse giusto in tempo per sentire le ultime parole di quello che certo era stata un’articolata dissezione delle virtù di Belle French Gold secondo il ben poco oggettivo punto di vista della signorina Ruby Lucas.

«Belle è la persona più altruista che io abbia mai conosciuto in tutta la mia vita, Emma».

«E cosa vorresti fare? Presentarti da lei e da suo marito e chiedere loro di aiutarti a ricattare il proprietario di un locale? “Ehi, Belle, in ricordo della cotta che avevo per te-”»

«Non avevo una cotta».

Emma strinse gli occhi a due fessure.

Ruby sospirò. «Punto primo, Belle è obiettivamente bellissima e il suo accento francese è assolutamente adorabile, e, punto secondo, voglio solo consultare un avvocato per sapere in che modo procedere per avere almeno la possibilità di rientrare in possesso del locale di mia nonna. Sono sicura che Belle farà in modo di farmi avere questo _consulto_ gratuitamente. Potrai rimanere al mio fianco un passo dopo l’altro e fermarmi se mai il mio comportamento diventerà seriamente sconsiderato».

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, confusa. «Vuoi che ti…controlli?»

Ruby si strinse nelle spalle.

«Tu detesti essere controllata, Ruby».

«Lo so» confermò Ruby. «Ma nonostante io e la nonna siamo riuscite a mettere da parte una considerevole somma di risparmi, il tuo contributo economico mi sarebbe molto gradito, Emma».

«Che cosa?!»

«Tutti pensano già che siamo una coppia, Emma. Perché non accontentarli e diventare socie in affari?»

 

***

 

Emma non era sicura di come la ragazza ci fosse riuscita, ma Ruby aveva ottenuto un appuntamento con il signor Gold per quello stesso pomeriggio.

Indossando i vestiti più formali che riuscirono a scovare, pantaloni neri di jeans per entrambe, una camicia grigia per Emma e una rossa per Ruby, le ragazze riuscirono ad arrivare in orario davanti all’alto edificio in cui si trovavano gli uffici dello studio legale del signor Gold.

Nessuna delle due parlò mentre salivano con l’ascensore verso gli ultimi piani. Ruby era troppo impegnata a sistemarsi il colletto della camicia e controllare che il correttore riuscisse a migliorare l’aspetto del suo viso anche sotto le inclementi luci al neon, mentre Emma cercava di tenere a bada la sua paura di rimanere bloccata in ascensore ripassando nella sua mente tutti i consigli che August le aveva dato quando nel corso degli anni a riguardo.

La fine del loro piccolo viaggio fu annunciato da un quieto _din_ e le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono. Seppero all’istante di essere nel posto giusto, venendo accolte con entusiasmo e calore da un’elegante signora dai capelli rossi. «Ruby!»

«Belle!»

«E-Emma?» domandò invece un’altra voce, che fece venire la pelle d’oca sulle braccia della ragazza.

Lentamente, Emma aprì gli occhi, ancora chiusi a causa del viaggio in ascensore.

Sorrise, titubante. «Regina?!»

Anche la signorina Mills sorrise, incredula tanto quanto Emma.

«Sì, e io sono Zelena, cosa sta succedendo qui?»

_***_  
  


_It took a little dark to see those lights_

_Blood on my hands, sweat in my eyes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon venerdì!  
> Iniziamo da “La paura è qualcosa di spaventoso, una sensazione atroce, come una decomposizione dell’animo, uno spasimo tremendo del pensiero e del cuore, che soltanto a ricordarlo suscita brividi d’angoscia”. Si tratta di una citazione, da uno dei racconti di Maupassant che si intitola proprio La peur.  
> I versi finali sono tratti da Ordinary life, sempre dei Wild Wild Horses.  
> Grazie mille per aver letto, a venerdì prossimo <3  
> T.


	3. Il bambino

 

 

 

«Regina? Zelena? Quando volete» si intromise un uomo vestito distintamente e dall’aspetto ben curato, apparso sulla soglia di quello che doveva essere il suo ufficio. Emma non ebbe difficoltà a intuire che doveva trattarsi del signor Gold.

«Forza, sorellina, vediamo se i coccodrilli mangiano anche i pettirossi» disse una donna dai capelli rossi e ricci, facendo un sorriso a Regina.

Anche Emma sorrideva a Regina e non riusciva a farne a meno. Una parte di lei era in grado di realizzare che probabilmente doveva sembrare un’idiota, ferma davanti all’ascensore a fissare una donna che aveva incontrato una sola volta in tutta la sua vita senza dire una parola.

Ma che importanza aveva?

Regina, _quella_ Regina, la Regina che entra in un pub e chiede del tè con mezzo cucchiaino di miele sul finire di un pomeriggio di luglio era davanti a lei e Emma era più che disposta a fare la figura dell’idiota se questo significava poterla guardare.

«Emma, mi senti?»

Regina distolse lo sguardo da Emma e lo rivolse per un breve momento alla sorella, prima di tornare alla ragazza e concederle un altro delicato sorriso.

Emma deglutì e si riscosse solo quando la porta dello studio del signor Gold si chiuse alle spalle delle sorelle Mills.

«Emma?!» chiamò di nuovo Ruby, questa volta ottenendo almeno l’attenzione dell’amica.

«Cosa?»

Gli occhi di Ruby studiarono il volto di Emma con attenzione e sospetto, cercando di capire esattamente cosa stesse succedendo. «Sei stata scortese» sentenziò infine la signorina Lucas.

«Che cosa?! Non è vero!» protestò immediatamente Emma, lasciando che Ruby la conducesse verso un paio di sedie a qualche metro dall’ascensore per prendervi posto.

«Belle ci ha salutate e tu non te ne sei resa nemmeno conto».

Emma si guardò intorno, realizzando solo in quel momento che erano effettivamente rimaste completamente sole.

«Non lavora nessuno in questo posto?»

«A quanto pare il signor Gold aveva deciso di tenersi libero il giorno di San Valentino per poterlo passare con Belle, ma noi e le sue figliastre gli abbiamo messo i bastoni tra le ruote» rispose Ruby, infastidita.

«Figliastre?»

«Già. E come accidenti è possibile che tu conosca Regina Mills?!»

«Figliastre nel senso di..?»

«Nel senso che il signor Gold è stato il secondo marito di Cora Mills e poi l’ha lasciata per la governante francese delle bambine».

«Oh».

Non solo Regina aveva avuto una governante francese, ma il suo patrigno era un avvocato tanto famoso, ricco e spietato da potersi permettere di non lavorare il giorno di San Valentino solo perché non ne aveva voglia.

Regina Mills era tutto un altro mondo.

«Allora? Come conosci Regina Mills?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Ha preso un tè al _Jolly_ , questa estate».

«Cosa?! Una _così_ in un posto come quello?»

«Una _così_?»

Ruby si strinse nelle spalle. «Tutta…» e fece una smorfia.

Emma alzò un sopracciglio. «Non è tutta…» disse, imitando la smorfia dell’amica.

«Oh, ti prego!» fece Ruby. «Quella ha la puzza sotto il naso. È una di quelle che non ha mai preso un mezzo pubblico in tutta la sua vita e Belle mi ha detto che non si è mai sposata. Secondo me crede che nessuno sia alla sua altezza».

«Prima di tutto si chiama Regina, non _quella_. E in ogni caso Regina non è affatto così» rispose Emma, incrociando le braccia e alzandosi in piedi per mettersi di fronte a Ruby con sguardo arcigno.

«Emma, ascolta, _Regina_ » fece la signorina Lucas, ironica, «è sicuramente una bellissima donna e capisco che possa avere un certo effetto su di te, visto la propensione che hai per le persone con i capelli scuri e un sorriso disarmante, ma non puoi essere seria! Non la conosci nemmeno! E io e te abbiamo sempre preso in giro le persone che hanno più soldi che anima».

«Regina non ha più soldi che anima».

«Ma-» iniziò Ruby, la cui attenzione venne però attirata da una gran baraonda al termine del corridoio, urla e schiamazzi di… bambini?

 

 

***

 

_Era stato August a presentarle Neal. Avevano più o meno la stessa età e, come Emma e August, era cresciuto tra orfanotrofi, case-famiglia e la strada._

_Insieme, condividevano un appartamento in un edificio che certo doveva essere stato costruito decenni e decenni prima e non aveva mai visto un singolo intervento di manutenzione. Nonostante ciascuno di loro riuscisse infatti a contribuire ogni mese alle spese, le loro competenze erano strettamente limitate e ben pochi erano i lavori che potevano svolgere. Ancora meno erano coloro disposti ad assumerli, spesso senza nemmeno pagarli adeguatamente. Cercavano insomma di sbarcare il lunario come meglio potevano._

_Neal, a volte, rubava. Emma e August non facevano mai domande e si limitavano a ringraziarlo per essersi fatto carico dell’affitto di un mese, fingendo di non sapere nulla circa la provenienza di quel denaro._

_Ben presto caddero in una collaudata routine fatta di mera sopravvivenza e slanci di speranza nel futuro e bastò poco perché Emma si innamorasse di Neal e Neal di Emma._

_E, nonostante le difficoltà, quando Emma realizzò di essere incinta la notizia non portò altro se non felicità in quell’appartamento con una sola camera da letto, un bagno e un tavolo da pranzo così piccolo che persino in tre dovevano fare i turni per mangiarvi._

_Emma non sapeva come fosse stato possibile, dal momento che tanto lei quanto Neal stavano sempre molto attenti e non solo perché stavano insieme solo da pochi mesi. Una gravidanza significava non solo la necessità per Emma di smettere di lavorare almeno per qualche mese, diminuendo di un terzo le entrate di quella loro dissestata famiglia, ma anche nuove e certo non trascurabili spese per garantire tutto il necessario al bambino._

_E mentre Neal e August aprivano un paio di birre per festeggiare, Emma si guardava intorno chiedendosi come avrebbero fatto, loro tre, a crescere un bambino in quell’appartamento con la muffa negli angoli, le assi scricchiolanti e la mancanza intermittente di acqua calda._

_Amava, quel bambino. Lo aveva amato fin dall’istante esatto in cui ne aveva scoperto l’esistenza._

_Ma sapeva di non avere i mezzi adatti per crescerlo._

_A meno che…_

 

***

 

 

Emma e Ruby si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso e poi Emma sentì un colpo sulla coscia e un tonfo sordo. Fece un passo indietro e urlò spaventata. Abbassò gli occhi e notò macchie di cioccolata sui proprio pantaloni, disposte a raggiera, come se una mano dalle dimensioni microscopiche e tutta sporca l’avesse colpita proprio in quel punto. Ma non esistevano persone con mani tanto piccole e sporche, no?

Ma poi Emma fece scivolare lo sguardo poco più in là e si ricordò che sì, effettivamente esistevano numerose persone con mani tanto piccole e sporche e che queste persone erano chiamate _bambini._

E Emma non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere quel bambino in particolare.

«Henry!» fece Belle, dirigendosi a passo veloce verso Emma e il bambino che a quanto pare era sfuggito alla sua supervisione, con un’altra bambina tra le braccia. La confusione sul volto di Emma aumentò.

Non appena sentì il proprio nome, il bambino a terra si mise a sghignazzare, per poi rialzarsi stentatamente in piedi facendo leva sulle sue piccole manine. Anche il pavimento del corridoio era ormai completamente imbrattato di cioccolato.

Fece per superare Emma per riprendere la sua fuga da Belle, ma la signorina Swan gli si parò davanti e quando il bambino provò nuovamente a scartarla, lei lo bloccò di nuovo.

Infine, Henry alzò gli occhi verso l’alto, Belle ormai a pochi metri, e rivolse un’espressione imbronciata a Emma.

«Ma io _volio_ passare» disse, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Mi hai sporcato i pantaloni» rispose Emma, indicando al bambino la macchia di cioccolato.

Henry scosse la testa con vigore.

Emma annuì con altrettanto vigore.

«Cosa succede?!» esclamò un’altra voce alle spalle di Emma, un brivido lungo la schiena.

«Mamma!» urlò Henry, superando Emma senza che questa lo ostacolasse.

La ragazza si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Regina che, piegata sulle ginocchia, prendeva Henry tra le braccia. Anche Zelena e il signor Gold uscirono dallo studio dell’uomo.

«Mi dispiace, Regina» disse Belle, arrivando in quel momento seguita da un bambino che doveva avere circa una decina d’anni. «Henry è scappato dal mio ufficio prima che-»

«Non preoccuparti, Belle» la interruppe Regina, prima di fulminare sua sorella con lo sguardo. «Non saresti stata costretta a badare a mio figlio se mia sorella non avesse dimenticato di avvisare la baby-sitter come le avevo più volte chiesto di fare».

«Oh, andiamo! Cose se tu non dimenticassi mai niente!» rispose Zelena alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Regina si limitò a guardare la sorella con un sopracciglio alzato, perché no, lei non dimenticava mai niente.

Zelena grugnì. «Comunque abbiamo finito» disse poi con voce squillante, tendendo le mani perché Belle le passasse Robyn. «Il mio nipotino preferito ha un tempismo perfetto».

Henry rivolse alla zia un sorriso orgoglioso e l’espressione di Regina si addolcì all’istante, un cambiamento che sfuggì all’occhio vigile di Emma né al suo cuore, ormai ridotto a una sincopata sequenza di battiti irregolari.  

«Henry, sai cosa significa tempismo?» domandò Regina.

Il bambino scosse la testa. «Ma sono il preferito della zia».

«Oh, Regina» fece Zelena, fingendosi accorata. «Anche tu eri così adorabile alla sua età, non so cosa sia andato storto poi».

«Nulla» fece la bocca di Emma, prima che il suo cervello le ingiungesse di fermarsi. Tutti i presenti la guardarono e Emma avvampò.

_Merda._

«Come?» domandò Zelena.

Emma balbettò, si schiarì la voce e poi balbettò di nuovo. «No, _nulla,_ non ho detto nulla. Cioè, ho detto _nulla_ , ma non intendevo nulla con _nulla_ , davvero, nulla».

Zelena guardò sua sorella. «Come l’hai chiamata prima? _Thelma_?»

Regina le rivolse uno sguardo furioso. « _Emma_ » la corresse immediatamente, per poi sorridere alla signorina Swan.

«Mamma, ‘mma mi ha catturato!» urlò Henry.

«Cosa?!» fece la ragazza. «Non è assolutamente vero, ragazzino! Tu mi hai sporcato di cioccolato!»

«Mamma, ‘mma dice le bugie!» urlò Henry più forte.

Emma si voltò di lato, mostrando a Henry il punto a metà coscia in cui i suoi pantaloni erano ancora imbrattati di cioccolato. Nonostante stesse osservando il ragazzino, non le sfuggì il lieve rossore sulle guance di Regina quando gli occhi di questa risalirono appena oltre il danno provocato da suo figlio.

«Sei stata tu!» fu la risposta di Henry, esasperando Emma.

«Care signore, non ho posticipano i miei piani di San Valentino che ho con fatica organizzato mesi fa solo per sentirvi discutere riguardo una macchia di cioccolato. Possiamo riportare un po’ di ordine in questo ufficio, per cortesia?» si intromise il signor Gold.

Belle alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Robert, hai fatto fare tutto alla tua segretaria, non esagerare come al solito. Gideon, saluta Regina e Zelena e poi torniamo nel mio ufficio così il papà può fare _del suo meglio_ per aiutare l’amica della mamma, d’accordo?»

Il signor Gold sospirò e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. A Emma ricordò un pedante gufo dalle penne tutte arruffate e l’espressione torva, ma rassegnata.

Il bambino più grande salutò come gli era stato detto, fermandosi anche per abbracciare il padre e ottenendo in cambio una carezza tra i capelli e un sorriso pieno di orgoglio.

Mentre Zelena si dirigeva verso l’ascensore e Ruby verso l’ufficio di Gold, Regina si fermò accanto a Emma e le sorrise. «Incontrarti per caso è stata una piacevole sorpresa».

«Già» annuì la ragazza, insicura su quello che avrebbe voluto dire.

_La tua voce è ancora più dolce di quanto ricordassi?_

_Tuo figlio ha una gran bella faccia tosta, ma è il bambino più adorabile che io abbia mai visto?_

_Volevo scriverti, avrei dovuto farlo?_

_Se sorridi non riesco a pensare?_

Emma registrò il respiro sconfortato di Ruby alle sue spalle.

«Lascia che mi occupi io dei tuoi pantaloni» fece invece Regina. 

«Cosa?!»

«Il cioccolato» specificò la donna. «Fammi avere i tuoi pantaloni, li farò lavare e prometto che saranno come nuovi».

« _Oh_ » rispose Emma, ridendo con quella che ormai era isteria, non più imbarazzo. «Non c’è bisogno, davvero! È solo cioccolato. E questi pantaloni nemmeno mi piacciono».

Henry, con le mani strette intorno al collo di Regina, continuava a studiare Emma con circospezione.

«Emma, è stata colpa di mio figlio-»

«Non sono stato io!».

«Devo rimediare in qualche modo» continuò Regina.

Emma si morse il labbro inferiore.

Il fatto era che lei non credeva nelle coincidenze. Non era stata una coincidenza a farle incontrare di nuovo Regina, ma l’Universo intero, che aveva lavorato per anni e anni per assicurarsi che esattamente in quel momento delle loro vite, in quel giorno di San Valentino, Emma e Regina s’ingarbugliassero di nuovo l’una nella vita dell’altra. Non era una questione di probabilità o di statistica, era quella confusa e meravigliosa trama dell’esistenza ad aver deciso di intrecciare di nuovo i loro fili con l’obiettivo di creare un meraviglioso disegno.

Non ci sono coincidenze, nella vita.

Emma doveva solo trovare il coraggio.

Prese un respiro profondo. «Potresti offrirmi un caffè. O un tè» tentò, cercando di suonare casuale, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Il sorriso di Regina si allargò e la donna annuì. «Più che volentieri».

« _Louise,_ non abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio!» urlò Zelena dall’ascensore, appoggiata alla porta così da impedirle di chiudersi.

Regina scosse la testa. «Ti scrivo più tardi, ve bene?»

«Certo!» annuì Emma, entusiasta.

«Regina, parlavo con te!» si intromise di nuovo Zelena.

«Allora… Ciao» fece Regina. «Henry, saluta Emma».

«Ciao, ‘mma» fece il bambino ubbidiente, pur continuando a guardare la ragazza in cagnesco.

«Ciao, ragazzino» rispose Emma. «Regina» aggiunse poi, dondolando sui talloni.  

 

***

 

_Era sembrata l’idea perfetta, a Emma._

_Rapinare una gioielleria, ripulirla completamente, un solo colpo e poi scappare in Canada o magari in Europa e costruirsi una nuova vita e crescere il loro bambino con la certezza di potergli dare da mangiare ogni giorno, vestiti caldi e puliti, una buona istruzione, potersi permettere un antibiotico nel caso di una brutta tosse._

_August si era rifiutato di prendervi parte e Neal avrebbe preferito che anche Emma rimanesse a casa, al sicuro. Ma la ragazza non aveva voluto sentire ragione._

_La gravidanza era ancora alle prime settimane e, secondo i loro piani, si trattava di un lavoro di precisione, non di prestanza fisica. Quella nuova vita che cresceva nella sua pancia era di entrambi ed era compito di entrambi assicurarle un futuro, anche se questo avrebbe significato rapinare una delle gioiellerie più importanti della città._

_Era andato storto._

_Era andato tutto storto._

_Erano stati scoperti proprio mentre uscivano dalla gioielleria, le tasche piene di oro e pietre di piccolo taglio, più facilmente smerciabili. Neal le aveva detto di correre e lei aveva iniziato a correre con lui, mano nella mano._

_E poi si erano separati. Neal aveva fatto in modo che le forze dell’ordine lo inseguissero e Emma aveva continuato a correre, correre, correre._

_Fino a che non inciampò._

_***_

 

«È la prima volta che la sua amica si prende una cotta per un’altra donna, signorina Lucas? È tutto molto…imbarazzante» commentò il signor Gold, che aveva osservato l’intero scambio tra Emma e Regina con Ruby, entrambi sulla soglia dell’ufficio dell’avvocato.

«No, ed è questo il guaio» commentò Ruby, sospirando.

 

 

***

 

 

Zelena, nonostante tutto, conosceva molto bene sua sorella e perciò non disse nulla né fece alcun commento circa quella _Emma_ di cui Regina non le aveva mai parlato e nella quale si erano imbattute nell’ufficio di Gold.

Durante l’intero tragitto in auto di ritorno a casa, Zelena non fece che lamentarsi di Robin e delle sue mire sulla loro proprietà, sul fatto che Robert potesse fare ben poco a quel punto, che aveva le mani legate e che non rimanevano alternative che non rientravano esattamente nel campo della legalità. Ma sarebbe bastato pagare le persone giusto e nessuno avrebbe mai saputo nulla dei loro maneggiamenti.

Zelena sapeva anche che sua sorella non aveva ascoltato una singola parola di quello che le aveva detto e si era semplicemente limitata ad annuire con espressione simulatamente concentrata, la stessa che tante volte le aveva visto in volto quando Cora faceva loro i suoi discorsetti o quando era costretta a dare retta ad amici di famiglia e potenziali soci in affari alle feste organizzate nella villa.

Fu solo quando rientrarono in casa e i bambini furono impegnati con le loro merende che Zelena decise di attirare davvero l’attenzione della sorella.

«Sei andata a letto con quella Emma?»

«Zelena!»

«Qualcosa è successo tra voi» rispose questa, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Non deve necessariamente essere _quel_ qualcosa!»

«Ma non ci sarebbe nulla di male. È una bella ragazza. E la tua ultima ragazza era bionda. Anche quella prima. Ah, Mal. Mal mi piaceva così tanto, Regina, ancora non ho capito perché l’hai lasciata!»

«Era… troppo aggressiva, a volte».

«Quindi pensi che Emma sia una bella ragazza».

«Chiunque penserebbe che Emma sia una bella ragazza una volta averla guardata» rispose Regina, evasiva.

Zelena alzò un sopracciglio. «Come la conosci?»

«Non credo di poter dire di… conoscerla» specificò Regina.

« _Oh_ » fece sua sorella, spalancando gli occhi come se avesse capito alla perfezione cosa intendesse Regina. «Si tratta di uno di quegli incontri da chat in cui non si fanno domande e si passa dritto al sodo? Regina, dovresti prestare attenzione, però, non sai mai chi-»

«No!» la interruppe questa. «Zelena, non c’è mai stato niente tra me e Emma. È solo la barista che ho conosciuto questa estate, ricordi? Quando mi si è rotta l’auto e sono rimasta bloccata in quel bar a causa del temporale e-»

«E vi siete _solo_ scambiate il numero di cellulare?»

«É… complicato».

«Mi nascondi qualcosa».

«E tu devi capire che non siamo più ragazzine, non tutto riguarda il sesso».

«Non l’hai più chiamata?».

Regina prese un respiro profondo. «Qualche messaggio, nulla più. Lei si è trasferita nel Maine pochi giorni dopo».

«E tutte le volte che sei tornata a New York sei davvero andata a New Tork o hai preferito arrivare fino al Maine?»

«Sono davvero andata a New York, Zelena! Non c’è stato niente tra me e Emma».

«Non riusciva a toglierti gli occhi di dosso, come se tu fossi un’apparizione».

«Non essere ridicola, era solo stupita di trovarmi lì» rispose Regina, scuotendo la testa.

«Le interessi».

«Non le interesso».

«Interessi a tutti e fidati, a quella Emma interessi _interessi_ ».

«Non sai di cosa parli. E per questo non ne parlerai mai più» rispose Regina, assertiva, allontanandosi da sua sorella.

«Ne parleremo dopo che avrai preso quel caffè con lei, Louise!» urlò Zelena.

«Non ti sento!»

 

 

***

 

 

Pur di evitare il terzo grado su Regina Mills da parte di Ruby dopo essere tornate dall’appuntamento con il signor Gold, Emma Swan aveva deciso di uscire a correre, sperando che l’attività fisica l’avrebbe aiutata anche a chiarire la confusione che aveva nel cervello.

Rivedere Regina l’aveva colpita in un modo così inaspettato che Emma non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare e mettere ordine dentro di sé.

Non che fosse necessario mettere ordine.

Regina Mills poteva sconvolgerle la vita ogni singolo giorno per il resto della vita con la sua sola presenza e Emma l’avrebbe persino ringraziata per questo.

La ragazza scosse la testa.

Questo era il genere di pensieri che non avrebbe dovuto fare.

Sarebbe stato ridicolo negare di essere attratta da Regina considerando la paralisi sinaptica di cui aveva fatto esperienza nello studio del signor Gold, ma altrettanto ridicolo sarebbe stato sperare che Regina Mills ricambiasse.

Regina era una persona gentile, ecco quanto, per questo si era offerta di occuparsi dei suoi pantaloni, i pregiudizi di Ruby non avevano alcun fondamento.

E si era preoccupata per lei quel pomeriggio d’estate solo perché è questo che le persone gentili fanno, si preoccupano per gli sconosciuti in difficoltà.

E aveva accettato il suggerimento di un caffè fatto da Emma solo per sdebitarsi del pasticcio combinato dal ragazzino.

Henry, ecco come si chiamava, come il papà di Regina. E Emma lo sapeva perché aveva **googlato** di nuovo il nome della donna e aveva letto vari e diversi articoli su Regina, la sua azienda e la sua famiglia. Lo aveva già fatto nel Maine, qualche mese prima. Anche il nome del signor Gold vi compariva, prevalentemente sulle pagine scandalistiche dei piccoli siti dedicati alla città di Seattle per il suo divorzio da Cora Mills e il matrimonio con Belle French. Questo spiegava anche per quale motivo il nome dell’avvocato le era risultato familiare quando Ruby lo aveva pronunciato.

Emma non aveva avuto una buona impressione circa questo Robert Gold, né l’aveva avuta Ruby.

Era il genere di uomo disposto a tutto pur di conseguire il proprio obiettivo ed era stato chiaro fin dal suo dettagliato elenco di azioni legali e non legali che si era dichiarato disposto a intraprendere per aiutarle con il _Jolly Roger_. Il tutto, naturalmente, a titolo gratuito e certo non per generosità, quanto piuttosto perché il suo unico punto debole sembrava essere la sua famiglia.

D’altronde Emma poteva capirlo. Per quel bambino che aveva quasi avuto da Neal aveva fatto davvero di tutto. Solo, aveva fallito nel peggiore dei modi.

 

***

 

_Si era risvegliata in un letto di ospedale con August al suo capezzale._

_L’uomo aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi e le stringeva una mano con la propria, accarezzandole i capelli con l’altra._

_«Ti sei svegliata, finalmente»._

_«Dove..?»_

_«In ospedale»._

_Emma spalancò gli occhi, entrambe le mani volarono al suo addome, lo sguardo pieno di terrore e confusione e interrogativi puntato in quello di August, che scosse la testa._

_«La tua è stata una brutta caduta, Emma»._

_Emma aveva negato._

_Emma aveva negato per ore e per giorni e per mesi, nonostante le ecografie che i dottori le fecero nel tentativo di farle accettare la realtà._

_«Neal..?»_

_August si strinse nelle spalle. «Andato. Forse tornerà. Sanno che era lui il rapinatore, lo stanno cercando»._

_Le lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere lungo il volto di Emma, copiose e pesanti. La ragazza aveva stretto la mano di August fino a segnarne il dorso con le unghie, ma non lui non aveva lasciato andare._

_«Andiamo via. Andiamo lontano» aveva bisbigliato Emma. «Scappiamo»._

_***_

 

Emma era ormai arrivata alla fine dell’isolato in cui si trovava la casa di Ruby e si fermò non appena sentì vibrare il cellulare che portava in tasca.

Sorrise nel leggere il nome di Regina sullo schermo.

Le proponeva di vedersi di lì a un paio di giorni nel primo pomeriggio all’ _Emerald City Bar_ , un locale dall’altro lato della città che Emma conosceva. La ragazza si affrettò a rispondere affermativamente prima di rimettersi a correre, questa volta verso casa, preoccupata di non avere nulla di adatto da indossare per il suo appuntamento con Regina.

Emma Swan inchiodò sul posto.

Non voleva pensare _appuntamento._

Nessuno aveva parlato di _appuntamento._

Non si trattava di un _appuntamento._

 

 

***

 

 

«Le hai proposto l’ _Emerald_ , non è vero?» domandò Zelena a sua sorella, sedendosi sulla scrivania su cui Regina stava lavorando nel tentativo di mettersi in pari con i documenti che le avevano mandato dall’ufficio. Era stata distratta tutto il giorno, la testa piena del sorriso di Emma.

«Ho da fare».

«Ma io no» rispose Zelena, agitando sotto il naso della sorella un bicchiere di vino e sorseggiandone altro dal proprio. «I bambini dormono, in televisione non c’è nulla di interessante, ho appena finito il libro che mi hai consigliato la scorsa settimana e non sono ancora pronta a iniziare un altro, la ferita è ancora troppo recente per questo. Non sapevo cosa fare».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Zelena, che sorrise. «Sapevo che avresti ascoltato il mio consiglio».

«Non ho detto che le ho proposto l’ _Emerald_ ».

Zelena rimase in silenzio e fissò sua sorella con scetticismo.

«Cosa c’è?!» scattò Regina.

«Vi vedete all’ _Emerald_ ».

Regina alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. «E anche se fosse?»

«Il posto perfetto per un primo appuntamento, non credi?»

Regina bevve un lungo sorso di vino. «Non è il posto perfetto per un primo appuntamento perché questo non è un primo appuntamento».

«Lo è».

«No!»

«Ogni posto è perfetto per un primo appuntamento, soprattutto l’ _Emerald_ » disse Zelena, in tono casuale. «Frequentato, ma mai affollato, ottima musica, ma non così alta da impedirvi di parlare, luci soffuse, ma non al punto da non riuscire a distinguere un’ _haute couture_ da un _prêt-à-porter_ ».

«Dio, Zelena, sei così snob».

«E tu sei così ingenua, Regina!»

«Io non-»

«Ti piace o no questa Emma? E ha un cognome? Una famiglia? Da dove viene? Cosa sappiamo di lei?»

«Tu non sai niente di lei e continuerai a non sapere niente» rispose Regina in tono serio.

«Non costringermi a ingaggiare un investigatore privato per sapere qualcosa su di lei perché Gold è stato poco rassicurante circa le nostre probabilità di tenere la casa tutta e non credo sia il momento giusto di affrontare spese inutili».

Regina la guardò accigliata. «Potresti permetterti un investigatore privato anche se perdessimo la casa oggi stesso».

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle. «L’azienda va così bene?»

«L’azienda va molto bene, Zelena, che cosa te ne fai dei resoconti che ti invio ogni mese?»

La donna si strinse nelle spalle. «Mi fido di te, non c’è bisogno che io controlli il tuo lavoro».

«Zelena, sei co-proprietaria dell’azienda, non puoi semplicemente… _fregartene_ ».

 

***

 

_Nessun padre sarebbe mai stato all’altezza di Henry Mills e su questo non c’era alcun dubbio. Certo non l’uomo che Cora aveva sposato, che Zelena si ostinava a chiamare signor Gold, ma che Regina aveva ormai accettato di chiamare Robert._

_Era freddo e distaccato, ma scortese, mai cattivo nei loro confronti e tuttavia non interveniva mai per mitigare i soprusi di Cora. Per questo, Zelena lo odiava._

_Regina, invece, era affascinata._

_Robert si chiudeva nel suo studio al termine del corridoio principale al piano terreno, quello con le grandi vetrate che davano sul giardino, ma sempre offuscate da pesanti tende che l’uomo aveva vietato a chiunque di spalancare in sue presenza, e lì trascorreva ore e ore, probabilmente uscendone solo di notte._

_Un giorno, Regina aveva bussato alla sua porta. Cora la stava cercando per tutta la villa e lei aveva tutte le intenzioni di rimanere fuori dalla sua portata e sapeva che sua madre non entrava mai nell’ufficio del marito. E forse era per questo che il marito non ne usciva mai._

_Robert era rimasto sorpreso nel vederla, ma, dopo qualche domanda, le aveva concesso di sedersi con lui alla sua scrivania, a patto che stesse ferma e in silenzio e che se ne andasse, se fosse arrivato un cliente._

_Di tanto in tanto Belle entrava da una porta laterale per servire il tè al signor Gold, un’occupazione che Regina giudicò strana per la sua governante francese, ma le bastò uno sguardo a Robert per capire che di questo non avrebbe mai dovuto fare parola con nessuno al di fuori di quell’ufficio._

_Le sue visite presso l’ufficio di Robert divennero un’abitudine, al punto che il pomeriggio era lì che si rifugiava per studiare e fare i compiti che i tutori privati che si occupavano di lei e Zelena le assegnavano._

_«Sei molto intelligente, Regina» le aveva detto un pomeriggio Robert, sporgendosi oltre la spalla della ragazzina per sbirciarne il lavoro. C’era una punta di stupore, nella sua voce, come se si fosse aspettato che la minore delle sue figliastre non fosse altro se non stupida._

_Regina gli aveva sorriso. «Grazie»._

_Era la prima volta che qualcuno si complimentava con lei per qualcosa che non fosse il suo aspetto fisico e aveva solo dodici anni._

_***_

 

«Certo che posso fregarmene» disse Zelena. «Ho una sorellina fantastica che è nata per dirigere multinazionali e sedurre le bionde di Seattle con uno sguardo».

«Oh, Dio» fece Regina, estenuata, abbandonandosi sulla sedia e massaggiandosi le tempie con entrambe le mani.

Zelena sospirò e mise da parte il proprio bicchiere di vino prima di prendere la mano della sorella e stringerla tra le proprie.

« _Oh, Dio_ » ripeté Regina, insofferente. Aveva riconosciuto quel cambio di luce negli occhi di sua sorella. Le schermaglie, le battutine, il sorrisetto irritante di Zelena erano spariti all’istante per lasciare spazio alla serietà, alla preoccupazione e al senso di protezione di una sorella maggiore.

«Ti piace?»

«Zel-»

«Regina, per favore».

Regina sospirò e prese un altro sorso di vino, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, spostò lo sguardo su sua sorella solo per un secondo prima di rispondere. «Forse».

«Perché non la conosci abbastanza?»

«Perché… è complicato!»

Zelena sospirò. «L’hai già detto. Prova a spiegarmelo».

Regina la guardò, come volendo valutare sua sorella, poi prese un respiro profondo. «D’accordo, diciamo che, ipoteticamente parlando, quando ho conosciuto Emma lei aveva… un ombrello».

«In effetti quando vi siete conosciute c’era il temporale».

Le spalle di Regina si accasciarono appena e la donna scorse la testa. «Vero, ma in questo caso stiamo parlando di un ombrello metaforico, d’accordo?»

Zelena strinse le spalle per poi fare segno alla sorella di continuare.

«Bene, Emma aveva un ombrello, ma questo ombrello era tutto rotto e strappato e arrugginito… insomma, sarebbe stato meglio non averlo, un taglio accidentale ed è un attimo prendere il tetano».

«Sei consapevole che sei un tantino esagerata su questo versante, vero? Ad ascoltare te l’influenza stagionale è un’ondata di peste bubbonica».

«Fidati, prendere il tetano da quell’ombrello sarebbe stato davvero facile» rispose Regina. «Così io l’ho… aiutata. Le ho dato un impermeabile per ripararsi dalla pioggia e le ho lasciato il mio numero e lo ho detto di chiamarmi nel caso in cui avesse avuto bisogno di… un altro ombrello».

Zelena annuì.

«E d’accordo, Emma Swan mi piace, ma, prima di tutto sono una mamma, non sono sicura di potermi occupare anche della mia vita sentimentale al momento e, seconda cosa, non vorrei che quella di Emma fosse… gratitudine».

Zelena piegò la testa di lato, l’espressione concentrata, prima di prendere un respiro profondo. «Emma stava con qualcuno quando l’hai conosciuta e tu in qualche modo quel giorno l’hai aiutata e ora non vuoi che il rapporto tra di voi sia basato esclusivamente sulla sua gratitudine nei tuoi confronti?»

«Non voglio che venga a prendere un caffè con me solo perché si sente in debito».

«Emma è ancora fidanzata?»

«Non lo so» disse Regina, gli occhi bassi. «Se lo è, certo non con lo stesso ombrello».

«Non credo che il suo invito per un caffè fosse dettato dalla gratitudine, Regina, l’ho sentito bene. L’agitazione ha reso la sua voce così acuta che mi ha lacerato il timpano e si è conficcata nel mio cervello».

«Zelena!»

La donna sorrise e strinse di nuovo la mano di sua sorella. «Sei Regina Mills, sorellina. E quella ragazza ha il cervello completamente fritto a causa di Regina Mills. Potrai anche averle fatto un favore-»

«Non è stato esattamente un favore, più un…»

«Salvataggio?»

«Cosa?»

«Pioveva, lei si stava bagnando, rischiava di prendere il tetano e tu l’hai protetta, l’hai… salvata».

«L’avrei fatto per chiunque. Non voglio che pensi che sia in debito con me o che l’ho fatto solo perché è… bellissima» concesse Regina, in un sussurro che Zelena stentò a sentire.

«Stai mettendo il carro davanti ai buoi, Regina».

«No».

«Sì! Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, lo hai fatto per chiunque! Emma era una sconosciuta, è ancora una sconosciuta! E _casualmente_ vi siete incontrate di nuovo nello studio di Gold e avete dato spettacolo con quel vostro imbarazzante balletto fatto di balbettii e ridicole scuse per un caffè» fece Zelena, scuotendo la testa. «Benedetto Henry e il suo entusiasmo per il cioccolato».

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore.

«E poi l’hai detto tu che non è un appuntamento, no? Quindi queste sono tutte chiacchiere inutili, non credi?»

«Sì, infatti, non è un appuntamento» fece Regina, drizzando la schiena e liberando la propria mano da quella della sorella, con l’intenzione di rimettersi a lavorare.

Zelena scese dalla scrivania e diede una pacca sulla spalla dell’altra prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

«E lo sai che non credo nella casualità!» disse Regina. «Quell’avverbio è stato un colpo basso».

«Non ti sento!»

 

 

_***_

 

 

Emma era sempre in ritardo, ma quel giorno giunse all’ _Emerald City Bar_ con ben cinque minuti di anticipo.

Regina la stava aspettando. Probabilmente, Emma avrebbe dovuto stupirsi del fatto che anche l’altra fosse in anticipo, ma a ben pensarci non c’era nulla di straordinario nel fatto che Regina Mills si presentasse in anticipo a un appuntamento.

Non che quello fosse un vero appuntamento, naturalmente.

Certo di straordinario rimaneva il fatto che Regina avesse accettato di bere un caffè con lei.

La donna aveva le gambe incrociate sotto il tavolo, lievemente inclinate, e il suo viso era illuminato dallo schermo del telefono sul quale sembrava fosse intenta a leggere qualcosa.

Emma si avvicinò, titubante.

«Ehi» salutò, per poi schiarirsi la gola. Da quando la sua voce era tanto acuta?

La testa di Regina scattò verso l’alto, ma la linea dura delle labbra si distese subito in un sorriso. «Emma!»

«Ciao» disse la ragazza, senza fiato.

Regina indicò la sedia di fronte a lei. «Siediti pure».

«Sì, giusto» disse Emma, scuotendo la testa e togliendosi in fretta la giacca di pelle rossa e la pesante sciarpa che aveva intorno al collo.

Prese posto di fronte a Regina e si schiarì di nuovo la gola.

«Hai già ordinato qualcosa?» domandò poi.

Prima che Regina potesse rispondere, il cameriere raggiunse il loro tavolo e posò una tazza e una teiera davanti a Regina e una birra per Emma.

«Grazie» dissero entrambe, per poi rimanere in silenzio mentre il ragazzo si allontanava.  

«Spero non ti dispiaccia se mi sono presa la libertà di…» fece Regina, titubante.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

«Puoi ordinare altro, se non ti va la birra. O se hai fame».

«No, no!» si affrettò ad assicurarla Emma. «Sei perfetta! Nel senso, la birra è perfetta, andrà benissimo, hai fatto bene!»

Emma si maledisse e si schiarì la voce, annaspando alla ricerca di un modo per cambiare argomento. «Come sta il signorino _Non sono stato io_?»

Regina rise e scosse la testa. «Sta bene, molto bene, è l’ora del suo sonnellino pomeridiano».

Emma annuì e bevve un sorso di birra.

«Mi dispiace molto per i tuoi pantaloni, Emma, l’offerta di farli pulire a mie spese è ancora valida».

La ragazza scosse la testa. «Non c’è bisogno, davvero».

Regina annuì. «E la ragazza che era con te da Robert..?»

«Robert?»

«Robert Gold»

 «Oh, sì, giusto. Ruby».

Regina versò l’acqua calda della teiera nella tazzina, osservando Emma di sottecchi.

Emma si agitò sull’orlo della sedia. Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato?

O forse Regina voleva saperne di più su Ruby?

 _Oh._ Forse a Regina interessava Ruby in _quel_ senso.

Emma sentì una punta di panico nel cuore.

«Vu-Vuoi sapere di Ruby?»

Regina la guardò interrogativa.

«Single» sputò Emma, prima di bere un lungo sorso di birra.

L’altra la osservò per qualche secondo. «Tu o Ruby?»

«Ruby» rispose Emma. «Ma anche io».

«Bene».

«Bene? Vuoi il numero di Ruby? Mi ha sempre parlato solo di ragazzi, ma-»

«Emma!» esclamò Regina, raggiungendo la mano della ragazza e stringendola. «Non…» Regina accennò una risata, poi si schiarì la voce. «Credi che ti abbia chiesto chi fosse la ragazza che era con te perché mi _interessa_ quella ragazza?»

Emma sapeva che quella era una domanda e che le domande richiedono risposte. Emma sapeva anche che probabilmente una delle risposte possibili era la risposta che si aspettava Regina, ma il fatto era che Regina avrebbe dovuto capire che non poteva aspettarsi assolutamente nulla da lei se la sua mano era posata sopra quella di Emma.

Perché ogni singolo neurone del cervello della signorina Swan era impegnato a registrare con quanta più precisione possibile la sensazione tattile che veniva a Emma da quel contatto.

«Emma?»

«Sì?»

«Emma, sono sicura che Ruby sia una ragazza straordinaria, ma non… Non ricordo il suo volto, io non… Non sono sicura di averla guardata abbastanza a lungo da poterla riconoscere nel caso in cui dovessi rivederla. E lo so che è una cosa orribile da dire e mi dispiace sinceramente, ma… Non… Non l’ho nemmeno notata».

«Ah».

«Volevo solo sapere se foste amiche».

«Sì!» esclamò Emma, inspiegabilmente sollevata. «Siamo amiche e se tutto va bene presto saremo anche socie».

«Socie?» domandò Regina, grata che Emma non avesse indagato sul perché non avesse minimamente notato Ruby quel giorno da Robert. Accorgendosi di avere ancora la mano posata su quella di Emma, la donna la ritrasse immediatamente e sorseggiò il suo tè, ascoltando con attenzione la risposta di Emma.

«Sì, è per questo che eravamo da Gold» iniziò a spiegare Emma. «Ruby vuole tornare in possesso del _Jolly Roger_. Non che fosse suo _suo_ , era di sua nonna. Ma poi dovette venderlo e ora che la signora Lucas, la nonna di Ruby, ecco, ora che è morta, Ruby ha fatto della sua crociata personale la missione di avere di nuovo tra le mani il _Jolly_ »

«Il locale in cui..?»

«Ci siamo conosciute? Sì».

«Quale è il problema? Se è in vendita-»

«Non è ancora in vendita, ma presto certo lo sarà. Il proprietario è sommerso dai debiti».

«Il proprietario è..?»

«Sì, lui».

«Mi dispiace, non volev-»

«No, nessun problema!» esclamò Emma, accennando un sorriso. «E sto bene. Ho vissuto nel Maine in questi mesi, con August».

«August?»

«Un amico» specificò subito Emma, memore dello scambio imbarazzante di pochi minuti prima. «Come un fratello. Mi ha cambiato i pannolini» aggiunse poi.

Regina rise e scosse la testa. «Zelena per me non l’avrebbe mai fatto, è la persona più schizzinosa che conosca».

«Tua sorella? La donna che mi ha chiamata Thelma?»

«Sì, mi dispiace per… la pazzia della famiglia Mills» aggiunse Regina, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso pensando a Henry, Zelena e Robyn. «Per la scortesia di mia sorella e per mio figlio che non solo rovina i tuoi pantaloni, ma ti accusa anche di mentire e posso assicurarti che se l’ha imparato da qualcuno allora l’ha imparato da sua zia, certo non da me!»

«Tua sorella sembra… un tornado. Anche tuo figlio».

«E vorrei dirti che non sono sempre così, ma sono sempre così».

Emma sorrise. «Molto onesto, Regina».

«E August come è?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Pacato. Ordinato. Insopportabile».

«Zelena ritiene che io sia insopportabile» commentò Regina, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile e alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Beh, dipende dal motivo per cui lo dice» rispose Emma. «August potrebbe continuare per ore e ore sul perché dovrei piegare i miei vestiti invece di lasciarli in giro per casa. È insopportabile».

«No, è ragionevole!» rispose Regina, scuotendo la testa incredula. «I vestiti vanno stirati, piegati e riposti nell’armadio! Altrimenti quando li indossi sono-»

«Ma è questo il punto! Quando li indosso si stirano!» la interruppe Emma, con entusiasmo, come se avesse l’invenzione più rivoluzionaria del pianeta tra le mani.

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di mettersi a ridere. «Non è vero».

Emma annuì vigorosamente. «Hai mai provato?»

«No, ma-»

«Vedi? Non sai di cosa parli!»

«Emma Swan, i vestiti vanno stirati, piegati e riposti».

«Sono i miei vestiti, ci faccio quello che voglio!»

«Scommetto che quei pantaloni sono ancora sporchi di cioccolato» l’accusò Regina.

«È una prova del crimine commesso» rispose Emma.

Regina scoppiò a ridere.

E Emma fu sicura di aver appena scoperto la segreta frequenza dell’Universo.

 

 

***

 

 

«Allora, come è andata con Regina Mills?»

«Ruby».

«Non riesci a smettere di sorridere» notò Ruby, osservando il volto dell’amica. «E ti brillano gli occhi».

«Non essere ridicola».

«Vi siete baciate?»

«No!»

«Ti prego, dimmi che vi rivedrete».

Emma cercò di allontanarsi dall’amica, ma questa le si parò di nuovo davanti.

Emma sospirò.

«La prossima settimana. Per cena».

 

 

***

 

 

«Zelena, conosci davvero un bravo investigatore privato?»

«Dopo un solo appuntamento vuoi già far pedinare Thelma?»

Regina sospirò. «Non è su di lei che voglio indagare, ovviamente!»

«Bacia bene?» domandò invece Zelena.

«Cosa?»

«Vi siete baciate, no?»

«No, Zelena. Allora, conosci o no un buon investigatore?» domandò di nuovo Regina, esasperata.

«E allora cosa avete fatto?» domandò Zelena, genuinamente confusa.

«Abbiamo… parlato».

«Oh, Dio».

« _Oh, Dio_? Cosa significa? Zelena!».

«Fai sul serio. Non è solo perché è bella, Regina, sei… sinceramente attratta da lei, ti stai-»

«Zelena Mills, no. Smettila».

«Vi rivedrete?»

«Sì» concesse Regina, tra i denti.

Zelena batté le mani e saltellò sul posto.

Regina non poté fare a meno di sorriderle a sua volta. «Ora puoi aiutarmi con l’altra questione?»

La sorella annuì. «Conosco una buona agenzia, posso darti il loro biglietto da visita se vuoi. Su chi vuoi indagare?»

«Nessuno che conosci, un certo Killian Jones».

 

***

 

_Youth is the fire, you’re my flame_

_And it’s just me, just you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon venerdì, buon fine settimana e buon San Valentino in ritardo!  
> Prima di tutto credo che alcuni avranno indovinato che l’Emerald City Bar, conosciuto anche come Joe’s bar, è il bar di Grey’s Anatomy (quello in cui Meredith ha incontrato Dereck, Arizona ha parlato per la prima volta a Callie… E via dicendo ;D). Non ho saputo resistere, soprattutto per l’allusione che il nome fa al Mago di Oz.  
> I versi finali vengono de Youth, sempre dei Wild Wild Horses.  
> Grazie infinite, alla prossima settimana con l’ultimo capitolo!  
> T.


	4. Il panico

Emma Swan non era una ragazzina né lo era mai stata perché il mondo non le aveva concesso né tempo né l’occasione per esserlo. Una bambina un giorno, una donna adulta quello dopo e tanti saluti.

Né Emma Swan cedeva facilmente il passo al panico o alla paura. Emma Swan era una combattente, Emma Swan non scappava.

Ma in quel momento, mentre rimirava il proprio riflesso nello specchio del bagno di Ruby, Emma considerò l’idea di scappare. Fuggire da Seattle, tornare nel Maine con August. E per quietare la propria coscienza, Emma poteva sempre raccontarsi che lo faceva per proteggersi, per non rischiare di incespicare in Killian tra le strade e le stradine della città, e ignorare la vera ragione per cui a Emma sarebbe bastato un soffio di vento per lasciarsi convincere a salire sul primo aereo e rintanarsi all’altro capo del Paese. Occhi luminosi, sorriso caldo, ecco la ragione per cui Emma voleva fuggire.

C’era una certa fatalità in Regina, una sorta di compiuto determinismo nel suo sguardo che faceva tremare le vene di Emma.

Erano, loro, l’occasione di una vita.

Emma lo sapeva, non avrebbe potuto spiegarlo, nonostante ci avesse più e più volte provato, ma sapeva che Regina era una di quelle rare, preziose e stupende possibilità che l’Universo offre una volta soltanto e che, sfuggita dalle dita, non torna più. Non Regina, né la felicità promessa nel nome di Regina. E quanto grande era il terrore che derivava a Emma da questa consapevolezza, ché un giorno Regina sarebbe potuto sfumare dalle sue dita, magari persino l’indomani, e lei? Cosa avrebbe fatto lei? Non sarebbe allora stato meglio scappare ora, lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, dimenticare e farsi dimenticare?

Emma quasi si lasciò sfuggire un urlo, quando il campanello d’ingresso suonò. Imprecò, sistemandosi le pieghe del tubino rosso che Ruby le aveva prestato per l’occasione, l’abito meno appariscente che Emma fosse riuscita a scovare nell’armadio dell’amica e uno dei pochi con le spalline. Emma detestava i vestiti senza spalline, scivolavano e cadevano ed erano scomodi.

Preso un respiro profondo, Emma fece per andare in salotto ed aprire la porta, quando udì la voce squillante di Ruby.

«E tu chi _cazzo_ sei?»

Emma strabuzzò gli occhi, il cuore come impazzito nel suo petto, si affrettò verso la porta facendo risuonare pesantemente i tacchi sul pavimento. Dall’appartamento inferiore qualcuno batté sul soffitto con l’estremità di un manico di scopa, disturbato da quel baccano infernale.

«August, un amico di Emma».

«August?!» esclamò Emma, non appena lo vide. Il ragazzo le sorrise immediatamente, per poi tornare a rivolgersi a Ruby.

«Emma non ti ha parlato di me?»

Ruby si strinse nelle spalle. «Voi trentenni con la barba siete tutti uguali».

 

***

 

_«August, un amico di Emma»._

_«Tutti gli amici di Emma sono qui» rispose la donna, bionda, sui trent’anni. «Vattene»._

_Fece per chiudere la porta in faccia ad August, ma questo fu più veloce e la bloccò con un braccio, mentre con la mano libera estraeva un coltello a serramanico dalla tasca dei pantaloni._

_La donna abbassò lo sguardo per un solo attimo prima di riportarlo negli occhi di August._

_«Non lo farai»._

_«Voglio vedere Emma»._

_«August?!» fece una voce che il ragazzo aveva mille e mille volte inseguito in sogno._

_«Emma, torna in camera tua, questo squilibrato-»_

_August aveva cercato Emma per anni, in ogni angolo del Paese. Aveva seguito sussurri e bisbigli su una giovane e bellissima ragazza dagli occhi verdi rincorrersi tra una strada e l’altra, scavalcare confini e perdersi nel nulla solo per ricominciare, in un altro luogo, con un’altra voce._

_E August era infine stato certo di averla trovata, di essere ormai nel posto giusto, di avere Emma ormai sempre più vicina al suo cuore, alle sue braccia. Così August aveva comprato un coltello. Avrebbe voluto comprare una pistola, ma non poteva permettersela._

_In ogni caso, non aveva alcuna intenzione di usarla, la pistola, né tantomeno il coltello. Era giusto così, per ogni evenienza, per essere pronti, per non farsi cogliere impreparati, per non rischiare di perdere di nuovo Emma._

_E poi i suoi occhi si erano posati su Emma. Era coperta solo da una vestaglia e dalla porta dietro di lei stava emergendo un uomo sulla cinquantina, quasi completamente pelato, ispidi baffi non curati sotto un naso grosso e gonfio, un paio di pantaloni aperti penzolanti dai fianchi come unico capo di abbigliamento._

_August aveva passato notti intere a chiedersi dove fosse finita Emma e August non era certo un ingenuo. Sapeva che quel mondo crudele avrebbe sfruttato la candida bellezza di Emma non appena fosse sbocciata, strappandole un petalo alla volta. E tuttavia in quel momento fu colto da un moto di rabbia cieca tale da offuscargli la vista._

_Alzò la mano con il coltello, pronto a colpire la donna che aveva davanti, un macabro piacere al pensiero di affondare la lama nella carne umana, nella persona che aveva fatto male alla sua Emma._

_Ma Emma urlò, scattò verso di lui, gli tirò un pugno dritto sul naso._

_August, colto alla sprovvista, lasciò cadere il coltello e si portò entrambe le mani al volto._

_L’uomo sulla cinquantina non voleva avere nulla a che fare con quello che stava accadendo. Ingrid era una sua cara amica e non lo aveva mai deluso nel presentarle le sue ragazze, un tenero fiore dopo l’altro, e quella biondina che lui conosceva come Shahrazād era certo tra i più preziosi, ma quella sera tirava aria di guai e lui era un rispettabile commerciante con moglie e due figli. Non poteva avere nulla a che fare con i guai di quel bordello e le sue puttane._

_Tornò nella camera da cui era venuto, raccolse in fretta le proprie cose e se ne andò da un’uscita secondaria, quella che dava sul retro._

_«Oh, bambina mia» cinguettò Ingrid, tendendo la braccia a Emma con l’intenzione di abbracciarla._

_Ma anche Emma ne aveva avuto abbastanza._

_Emma ne aveva avuto abbastanza fin dal momento esatto in cui Ingrid l’aveva portata via dalla casa famiglia e le aveva insegnato a lusingare i clienti e poi ad ubbidire loro, perché questo era quello che doveva fare se voleva la pancia piena e un tetto sopra alla testa._

_Aveva provato innumerevoli volte a scappare, Emma, ma l’avevano sempre riportata da Ingrid._

_Emma si sottrasse all’abbraccio, si chinò, raccolse il coltello poco prima impugnato da August e lo brandì contro Ingrid, che fece un passo indietro._

_«Emma, mia preziosa gemma, non c’è bisogno di-»_

_«Sta’ zitta» intimò Emma. «Ora tu ci lascerai andare»._

_«Sai che non posso farlo, i miei affari-»_

_«Non sono un affare!» urlò Emma. «Non sono un affare, non sono un tuo affare!»_

_Con la coda dell’occhio, Emma notò August tentare di fermare il sangue che scendeva copioso dal naso. Doveva aver messo più forza di quanto credeva in quel pugno, ma Emma era arrabbiata. Era arrabbiata con il mondo ed era arrabbiata anche con August. Per quale dannato motivo ci aveva impiegato sei anni prima di trovarla?!_

_«Me ne vado, Ingrid»._

_«Non hai un posto dove andare, bambina. Non sono arrabbiata. Posa il coltello e dimenticheremo questa storia»._

_«No» ripeté Emma. «Ora tu ci lascerai andare e dirai ai tuoi amici della polizia di non fermarci ricattandoli di rivelare a tutti che sono tuoi clienti nel caso non ti assecondino»._

_Ingrid rimase in silenzio, scrutò Emma. «Non sei niente, Emma. Non sei niente e non sarai mai niente. I tuoi genitori ti hanno abbandonata perché non avevi alcun valore, nemmeno per loro. Non vali niente, Emma, e tutto quello che hai da offrire al mondo è in mezzo alle tue gambe e non-»_

_Emma mirò al cuore._

_Alzò il coletto di August e mirò al cuore._

_Ma Emma era stanca e stremata. Dormiva poco perché temeva gli incubi che la coglievano nel sonno e mangiava poco perché Ingrid voleva che le sue ragazze avessero i polsi sottili._

_Così Emma mancò la mira e affondò il coltello poco più a sinistra, nel braccio di Ingrid. La donna urlò, ma non aveva importanza. Emma estrasse il coltello. Poteva riprovarci e ci avrebbe riprovato fino a quando non avesse centrato quel cuore crudele che l’aveva picchiata e affamata e sfruttata e picchiata ancora e ancora e-_

_Sentì due braccia forti circondarle la vita e sollevarla, trascinarla lontana da Ingrid._

_Provò a divincolarsi, provò a resistere e a combattere perché era questo che aveva fatto per tutta la vita, aveva stretto i denti e aveva resistito e aveva combattuto, nella speranza almeno di vedere una nuova alba e conservare di sé quel tanto che bastava per poterla apprezzare._

_Ma Emma sapeva che si trattava di August, così non provò a colpirlo con il coltello e lasciò che la mettesse su sedile posteriore di quella che doveva essere la sua auto._

_«Ti porto via, Emma» bisbigliava August. «È finita, te lo prometto, è finita»._

_***_

«Mi considero offeso» rispose August, gonfiando il petto come un pavone che si prepari a sfoggiare la propria ruota.

Ruby alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Oh, sono sicura di aver inferto un colpo tale al tuo ego che ti sarà impossibile riprenderti».

«Sei scortese» notò August.

«Sei una lagna» ripeté Ruby. «E non sono scortese!»

«Hai detto a uno sconosciuto che il suo aspetto è anonimo» protestò August.

«È forse falso? Se scendessi in strada e fermassi i primi dieci uomini della tua età, tutti loro-»

«August, che cosa ci fai qui?!» domandò Emma, una punta di isteria nella voce. «È successo qualcosa? Ti è successo qualcosa? Stai bene?!»

«Giusto» mugugnò August tra sé, spostando lo sguardo su Emma dopo un’altra, veloce occhiata a Ruby. «Va tutto bene, principessa. Mi mancavi e basta!»

Emma fece una smorfia. «Sei… sdolcinato» disse, con una punta di ribrezzo nella voce.

«E tu sei vestita… bene. Ti dona molto il rosso» rispose August, stupito. «Regina ti piace proprio, allora».

Emma arrossì.

«Si è cambiata almeno ventotto volte» disse Ruby.

Emma la fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Scommetto che si è mangiata tutte le unghie delle mani per il nervoso» fece August, sorridendo complice a Ruby.

«Sistemarle è stato un inferno, l’ho costretta a portare i guanti per tutto il giorno, ieri».

August sogghignò. «Le unghie di Emma sono sempre un inferno».

«Capisco voglia tenerle corte per ogni evenienza» fece Ruby, «ma più corte di così e si fa saltare una falange!»

«Scusate?» si inserì una nuova voce, che Emma riconobbe all’istante.

Tutti e tre si voltarono verso la donna ferma sul pianerottolo. August si scostò dall’ingresso, permettendo a Regina di vedere Emma ferma nel bel mezzo del salotto, un vestito rosso lungo fino al ginocchio e un sorriso incerto sulle labbra. Le sorrise.

Quando era arrivata nei pressi dell’appartamento e aveva visto l’uomo sulla soglia, che ora Regina poté riconoscere come August, aveva temuto di aver letto male l’indirizzo che Emma le aveva dato. Aveva esitato, prima di far notare la propria presenza, fino a quando non aveva sentito il nome della ragazza.

«Tu devi essere Regina» disse il ragazzo, porgendole la mano. «Io sono August, un amico di Emma».

«Emma mi ha parlato di te» disse la donna, porgendo la mano per presentarsi. «Regina Mills, piacere».

«Riportala a casa entro mezzanotte e non farle perdere la scarpetta» rispose August seriamente, prendendo la mano della donna tra le proprie. «Se capisci cosa intendo».

Emma per poco non rischiò un attacco apoplettico. Si riscosse dallo stato d’incanto in cui spesso e volentieri precipitava quando Regina compariva davanti ai suoi occhi e prese il cappotto e la borsa appesi accanto all’ingresso, superando Ruby e August senza nemmeno salutarli.

«Regina!» disse invece, la voce acuta. Di nuovo, qualcuno picchiò sul soffitto dal piano inferiore con il manico di una scopa. «Dovremmo affrettarci o rischiamo di arrivare in ritardo» aggiunse Emma, schiarendosi la voce.

Regina le sorrise, poi prese il cappotto di Emma dalle mani della ragazza, che le restituì uno sguardo confuso. Regina tenne il cappotto sospeso in aria, aperto, pronto per essere indossato da Emma.

«Fuori fa molto freddo» disse Regina, come giustificandosi.

«Oh» balbettò Emma, prima di lasciarsi aiutare a infilarsi il cappotto. «Grazie».

Regina scosse la testa e sorrise, prima di rivolgere un cenno distratto a August e Ruby. «È stato un piacere».

I due si limitarono ad annuire, rimanendo poi sulla soglia ad osservare Emma e Regina che scendevano le scale, scambiandosi occhiate furtive e vagamente imbarazzate.

«Sarebbe tanto maleducato se facessi loro un video o scattassi una foto o..?» bisbigliò August.

Ruby lo guardò in tralice. «Sei anche pervertito!»

«No!» protestò subito August, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Sono solo così carine, quando mai hai visto Emma così… così…»

«Spensierata» concluse Ruby per lui.

«Già» rispose August, sospirando. «E visto che non ho nulla da fare… Ti va una birra?»

 

***

 

Regina concluse l’ennesimo racconto su suo figlio mentre il cameriere le riempiva nuovamente il bicchiere di vino.

Per il suo primo appuntamento con Emma aveva scelto un ristorante tranquillo, quasi anonimo rispetto a quelli cui la vita l’aveva abituata, ma che aveva il grande pregio di una veranda dalle ampie vetrate e gli infissi bianchi, il pavimento di legno scricchiolante e una straordinaria vista sulla baia di Seattle.

Non che l’avesse notata, Regina, la baia di Seattle.

Il suo sguardo veniva costantemente e inesorabilmente attratto da Emma. E quelle misere acque poteva ben agitarsi e ergersi e spumeggiare con le loro onde ora maestose ora placide ché mai avrebbero potuto eguagliare la sola presenza di Emma.

«Ti sto annoiando» disse infine Regina, con un sospiro, quando il cameriere si fu allontanato. «Mi dispiace, tutte queste storie su Henry…»

«No!» protestò immediatamente Emma, con un sorriso. «Non mi stai annoiando, per nulla. Mi… piace. Mi piace ascoltarti parlare di Henry. Tu sei una mamma fantastica e lui sembra un bambino davvero fuori dal comune. Ogni giorno deve essere un’avventura, con lui».

«L’eufemismo del secolo» concesse Regina, bevendo un sorso di vino dal proprio calice. Stavano aspettando che servissero loro il dolce, dopo aver condiviso un vassoio di frutti di mare e pesce affumicato. Regina aveva scoperto con divertimento che Emma era decisamente di buona forchetta.

«Sei molto silenziosa questa sera, Emma» tentò di nuovo Regina. «C’è qualcosa che non va? Vuoi… tornare a casa?»

Emma scosse la testa. «Sono volontariamente molto silenziosa» aggiunse.

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativa.

«Non farlo» intimò Emma.  

«Cosa?»

«Quella cosa con la faccia»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa. «Ma è la mia _faccia_ ».

«Lo so ed è bellissima» disse Emma, prima di spalancare gli occhi e portare entrambe le mani a coprirsi la bocca.

Regina trattenne una risata. «Emma?»

La ragazza scosse la testa.

«Emma, per cortesia».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e si tolse le mani dalla bocca. «Vedi cosa succede se mi lasci parlare?»

«Mi fai complimenti?»

«Dico cose inappropriate!»

«Inappropriate?» indagò Regina, divertita. «E così trovi inappropriato dire che ho _una bellissima faccia_? Non lo pensi davvero?»

«Certo che lo penso!» rispose Emma, esasperata. «Ma… Insomma, sono nervosa. Dico cose… inappropriate quando sono nervosa!»

La risposta di Regina venne ritardata dall’arrivo del cameriere che servì loro due fette di torta alle mele, quella di Emma ricoperta di panna montata. Ringraziarono e attesero nuovamente che il cameriere si allontanasse, prima di riprendere a parlare.

«Sei molto di più di una bellissima faccia» borbottò Emma, infilzando la propria torta con rabbia. «È riduttivo dire che hai una bellissima faccia. È come dire che _Harry Potter_ è per bambini».

«Perché? Non è per bambini?» domandò Regina, confusa.

Emma alzò gli occhi sull’altra donna. «Chiaramente non hai mai letto _Harry Potter_ ».

«Henry è ancora troppo piccolo per-»

«E non hai mai visto i film».

«Non ho molto tempo per-»

«Non sei solo una bellissima faccia» rispose Emma, con decisione. «E _Harry Potter_ non è solo per bambini».

«Nemmeno tu sei solo una bellissima faccia» rispose Regina, cercando lo sguardo di Emma.

 

_***_

 

« _Nah_ » disse Ruby, facendo una smorfia. «Non la conosci abbastanza!»

«Non la conosco abbastanza?!» fece August, esasperato. «Le ho cambiato i pannolini!»

Ruby alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non vuol dire nulla!»

«Emma non bacerebbe mai nessuno al primo appuntamento!»

Ruby posò a terra la sua terza bottiglia di birra, ormai vuota, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto. Era seduta a gambe incrociate sul divano, di fronte ad August, una bacinella di pop-corn ormai quasi vuota tra di loro e la televisione accesa, ma ormai dimenticata, era l’unica fonte di luce nel piccolo salotto.  

«Credevo avessimo concordato che questo è loro secondo appuntamento!» disse la ragazza.

«No, tu hai detto che lo è, io ho protestato e tu mi hai ignorato!»

Ruby si strinse nelle spalle. «Appunto, io ho detto che questo è il loro secondo appuntamento, quindi questo è il loro secondo appuntamento».

«Sei irragionevole» l’accusò August.

«E tu sei… Tu sei…» fece Ruby, cercando di mantenere la propria espressione di disprezzo sul volto mentre i suoi occhi vagavano tra i capelli ricci e scomposti di August, i suoi occhi chiari e divertiti, il suo sorriso allegro.

«Io sono _che cosa_ , Ruby?» incalzò il ragazzo.

«Arrogante!» sputò infine Ruby.

«Non sono arrogante».

«Sì, lo sei».

«E allora lo sei anche tu!»

«Sei un bambinone!»

«E tu sei… Tu sei…» e fu il turno di August di rimanere senza parole davanti allo sguardo di sfida di Ruby e il suo sorriso famelico, gli zigomi alti e il naso delicato.

«Io sono _che cosa_ , August?» fece Ruby, con tono canzonatorio.

«Tu sei… bella. Insopportabilmente bella, ma comunque bella».

 

***

 

«Ti va di fare un giro sulla spiaggia?» domandò Emma, mentre teneva la porta del ristorante aperta per Regina. Quest’ultima aveva insistito per pagare, sostenendo che era stata lei a scegliere il posto e che quindi toccasse a lei. Emma aveva ceduto di malavoglia.

«Sulla spiaggia? Ma è… notte».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «La passerella è illuminata. E ci sono molte cop-» Emma simulò un colpo di tosse non appena il suo cervello riuscì a recuperare la sua bocca e registrò cosa stesse per dire. «Scusami, stavo dicendo che ci sono molte persone che passeggiano sulla spiaggia. È Alki, è sempre frequentata» aggiunse poi, porgendo il braccio a Regina, che strinse le labbra.

«A una condizione».

Emma la guardò incuriosita. «Sentiamo».

«Sarai tu a raccontarmi qualcosa. Quello che vuoi, non mi importa, che parli delle formiche morenti d’amore sotto la costellazione del soffione o del tuo ingiustificato rifiuto a stirare i vestiti, Emma, non ha importanza. Solo… raccontami qualcosa. E io passeggerò con te sulla spiaggia di Alki».

Emma le sorrise. «La mia tesi dimostrata da dati pratici e buon senso circa l’inutilità della pratica di stiratura dei vestiti è stata più che ampiamente disertata all’ _Emerald_ , ma per tua fortuna sono piena di idee assolutamente innovative per migliorare la vita del genere umano».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, prima di accettare il braccio di Emma e intrecciarvi il proprio.

«Ma ripetimi quella cosa delle formiche e del soffione. Che roba è?» fece Emma.

«I versi di una poesia» rispose Regina, mentre già costeggiavano il ristorante per scendere i gradini e raggiungere la passerella che seguiva, sinuosa, la spiaggia. 

«Ti piace leggere poesie?»

«Talvolta. Ora raccontami qualcosa».

 

***

 

«Lo so» rispose Ruby. «Almeno su questo siamo d’accordo».

«Sai di essere bella?»

«Mi guardo tutti i giorni allo specchio» fece Ruby. «Certo che so di essere bella. Voglio dire, questi occhi? Dipinti dalla mano di uno di quegli artisti che danno il nome alle tartarughe ninja, senza ombra di dubbio».

August rise e scosse la testa. «Non posso che concordare. Hai una tartaruga ninja preferita?»

«Certo» rispose Ruby. «Ma non credo che siamo pronti per affrontare un argomento tanto delicato. Emma rischierebbe di dover scegliere tra uno di noi due solo perché non riusciremmo più ad avere un rapporto civile l’uno con l’altra nel caso in cui non fossimo d’accordo».

August rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di annuire. «Hai ragione».

«Come sempre».

«Chi è l’arrogante adesso?»

 

***

 

«No».

«Regina!»

«Emma!» esclamò la donna, esasperata. «Non… posso».

La ragazza incrociò le braccia al petto. «Puoi, ma non _vuoi_ ».

«Ho i tacchi» disse. «E anche tu!»

Emma, ancora al braccio di Regina, condusse la donna poco più avanti e la fece sedere su un basso muretto, prima di prendere posto accanto a lei e sfilarsi le scarpe. L’aria di febbraio sui piedi coperti solo da fini calze la fece rabbrividire, ma fu una sensazione piacevole, soprattutto in contrasto al calore delle sue guance, che le dolevano per le ore passate a sorridere solo perché era in compagnia di Regina.

«Non ho più i tacchi».

«È sconsiderato!»

«Sai cosa è sconsiderato, Regina Mills? Che tu non abbia mai fatto un bagno di mezzanotte nell’oceano!»

«Non è l’oceano, è una baia».

«E per questo non faremo il bagno, solo i pied-»

«No».

«Ma-»

Regina fermò le proteste di Emma con il solo gesto di sistemarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Emma trattenne il fiato e chiuse gli occhi, strappando un sorriso a Regina, che appoggiò la propria fronte a quella della ragazza.

La mano di Regina lasciò i capelli di Emma e cercò quella dell’altra, intrecciando le loro dita.

Aprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli di Regina. Deglutì.

«Non sono una brava persona» bisbigliò Emma.

Regina non si mosse.

Mentre passeggiavano, aveva ascoltato Emma descriverle il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi, dei suoi colori, delle sue forme, delle sue stranezze. E piaceva, a Regina, il modo in cui la ragazza guardava il mondo. Ma non aveva certo mancato di notare tra sé e sé come Emma non avesse minimamente accennato al proprio passato. Né Regina aveva sollevato domande, consapevole che sarebbe stata un’intrusione bella e buona, la sua, del tutto fuori luogo, scortese e ai limiti della brutalità.

Regina strinse dolcemente la mano di Emma.

«A questo punto dovresti allontanarti da me, Regina».

«Tu vuoi che mi allontani?»

«No» disse Emma, in un sussurro, la mano libera dalla presa di Regina raggiunse il viso della donna e lo accarezzò dolcemente, disegnandone con il pollice la linea del labbro inferiore. La candida pelle di Emma si macchiò di rossetto rosso.

Regina trattenne il fiato. «Sì» riuscì solo a dire, svuotando d’aria i propri polmoni, senza nemmeno essere sicura di cosa significasse, quel sì. Se fosse una protesta alla dichiarazione personale di Emma, se fosse una risposta all’interrogativo privo di parole di Emma, se fosse una domanda al cuore inascoltato di Emma, Regina non lo sapeva.

E forse la donna avrebbe indagato, circa quel suo sì, se solo ogni indagine non avesse perso di importanza quando le labbra di Emma sfiorarono le sue, delicate e timorose, come aspettandosi di non incontrare nulla se non aria, come se Regina non fosse reale, ma frutto dell’immaginazione, e dei sogni di Emma.

Ma Regina era reale.

E Regina si avvicinò appena a Emma, cautamente, premendo le proprie labbra su quelle della ragazza, stringendole la mano con fermezza. E per quella notte nulla contò più per loro, se non il bacio che accadde sotto la costellazione del soffione.

 

***

 

La primavera aveva portato molti cambiamenti nella vita di Emma Swan.

Prima di tutto, si era definitivamente trasferita nell’appartamento di Ruby, di cui ora aveva anche una copia delle chiavi. Emma aveva protestato e fatto resistenza, almeno all’inizio. Si trattava infatto di occupare la stanza che era stata della signora Lucas e Emma si sentiva terribilmente a disagio.

Ma Ruby non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, al contrario, non faceva che ripetere a Emma come la vista di quella stanza vuota non facesse altro se non ricordarle la mancanza e l’assenza della signora Lucas. E quella era solo una stanza di uno squallido appartamento che a Ruby nemmeno piaceva, ma che era a buon mercato. Sua nonna aveva il posto che le spettava di diritto nel cuore e nei ricordi di Ruby, quello era il suo santuario, che niente e nessuno, nemmeno il tempo, avrebbe mai potuto deturpare.

Così avevano donato la maggior parte dei vestiti e degli averi della signora Lucas agli enti di beneficenza di Seattle, mobili compresi, per poi arredare nuovamente la stanza secondo il gusto di Emma.

August si era offerto di aiutarle a montare gli armadi e il letto, anche se l’aiuto in questione si era concretizzato solo in una serie di lamentele su come lui, provetto falegname, avrebbe fatto certo un lavoro ben più elegante e di classe rispetto a quella produzione in serie a basso costo e mediocre qualità. Aveva chiuso la bocca solo quando Ruby aveva minacciato di trapanargli la lingua.

E, quella, era un’altra novità nella vita di Emma: Ruby e August.

Non stavano insieme, a sentir loro.

Certo, a sentire il resto del mondo la storia era ben diversa, a iniziare dalla familiarità con cui gli addetti al volo accoglievano August in aereo ogni venerdì sera e ogni lunedì mattina, facendo la spola tra Seattle e Augusta. E certo non aveva dubbi sulla natura degli interessi di August a Seattle il povero austista di autobus costretto a sorbirsi i deliri pieni di speranza e aspettativa durante il tragitto tra la cittadina di Storybrooke e la capitale del Maine o il resoconto dettagliato di ogni gesto, di ogni movenza, fino ad ogni respiro di Ruby sulla via del ritorno.

Nonostante la sorpresa iniziale, Emma era entusiasta riguardo la relazione di August e Ruby e un’imbarazzante chiacchierata a tre seduti al tavolo della cucina subito dopo cena l’aveva rassicurata sul fatto che, se _le cose,_ ed erano _cose_ perché il termine relazione era bandito dal lessico di Ruby e August per necessità naturale, fossero andate male, le loro rispettive relazioni con Emma non avrebbero ricevuto alcun contraccolpo.

Non che Emma fosse preoccupata.

Lei infatti non aveva più preoccupazione alcuna, o quasi. Talvolta, passeggiando per Seattle, temeva di imbattersi in Killian e in quei suoi orribili stivali di coccodrillo. Evitava ogni singolo locale in cui fosse stata con lui, evitava ogni posto che sapeva frequentato da lui ed evitava l’intera zona del _Jolly Roger._

Ruby si era licenziata qualche settimana prima, consapevole che, se avesse continuato a lavorare, Killian non avrebbe potuto pagarla. Guadagnava qualcosa facendo la _dog-sitter_ e Emma aveva trovato impiego come cassiera in un piccolo negozio di giocattoli. Grazie poi all’abitudine della signora Lucas di pagare l’affitto con molti mesi di anticipo, potevano stare tranquille ancora per un po’.

 _Fino a quando non avremo di nuovo il locale_ , diceva Ruby, ma Emma era meno fiduciosa sulla questione.

Il signor Gold dava loro appuntamento di tanto in tanto, le aggiornava circa i suoi progressi nel caso, talvolta aveva notizie rassicuranti, altre un po’ meno. Era sicuro che era ormai questioni di giorni, prima che Killian Jones, ormai incapace di pagare i fornitori o le bollette, vendesse il locale. Ruby aveva suggerito l’idea di fare un’offerta, attraverso lo studio di Gold, ma l’uomo l’aveva bocciata categoricamente. Il signor Gold avrebbe potuto intuire un certo interesse e proporre un prezzo maggiorato, magari molto di più di quanto loro potessero permettersi. Meglio aspettare, essere pazienti, attaccare al momento giusto.

E Regina aveva consigliato a Emma di fidarsi del signor Gold, Robert, come lo aveva chiamato lei.  

Perciò Emma aveva deciso di fidarsi di lui e di non perdere altro fiato nel discutere la faccenda con Regina, non quando poteva parlare di ben altro, con Regina.

O impiegare la bocca in ben altro, con Regina.

Dopo quel loro primo appuntamento, avevano continuato a frequentarsi, ogni volta che il lavoro di Emma e il desiderio di Regina di non sottrarre tempo a Henry concedesse loro di trascorrere qualche ora insieme.

Regina mostrava a Emma la città con occhi nuovi, colorando i luoghi con i suoi ricordi, anche se questi avevano spesso un gusto agrodolce. Regina, aveva scoperto Emma, non aveva avuto una madre esemplare e la perdita del signor Mills era stata un brutto colpo.

Le aveva accennato anche del padre di Henry, Daniel. In quell’occasione, Emma aveva suggerito, timidamente, con l’egoistica speranza che Regina negasse di essere ancora innamora di lui, che se lo avesse cercato ora forse avrebbero avuto ancora una speranza.  

Regina aveva sorriso, aveva scosso la testa.

«Non voglio» aveva detto. «Ed è meglio così. Forse il caso ci farà incontrare ancora o forse no. Forse un giorno Henry deciderà di cercarlo e io farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarlo. Ma per me, Daniel è nel passato e il passato va lasciato così, lì dove è. Per ricordarlo, non riviverlo».

E lo sguardo di Emma era diventato opaco, i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime. E aveva quasi avuto il coraggio di raccontare tutto quanto a Regina.

Per poco, non le aveva detto che la sera in cui Lily era morta, lei le aveva promesso che sarebbe rientrata a casa presto, ma si era invece trattenuta con Killian perché Killian l’aveva assunta da poco e Emma non poteva assolutamente permettersi di perdere il lavoro. Aveva accettato l’offerta di una birra dopo il lavoro e aveva ignorato le chiamate di Lily, sospirando persino di sollievo quando gli squilli si erano interrotti. Interrotti, come il battito del cuore di Lily. Era stata lei a trovarla, era stata a lei a portarla in ospedale. Era stata colpa sua.

E, per poco, Emma non aveva detto a Regina di quel suo bambino che aveva perso prima ancora di poterlo avere. Un solo piede in fallo era bastato per sciogliere nel suo ventre quella promessa di una nuova vita. Emma avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione. Emma non avrebbe dovuto tentare quella rapina. Anche quello ricadeva sulle sue spalle.

Né Emma, ma solo per poco, aveva detto anche solo una singola parola riguardo a Ingrid: non quello che Ingrid la costringeva a fare, non quello che aveva fatto a Ingrid la sera in cui August l’aveva infine trovata. Aveva mirato al petto di Ingrid, Emma, aveva mirato dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato il cuore della donna, se solo ne avesse avuto uno. Emma non aveva solo voluto ferirla, quella sera, Emma per un istante aveva desiderato… ucciderla. E quello bastava a condannarla.

Ma Emma, quel giorno, disse nulla di tutto questo a Regina e Regina non insistette.

 

***  


«Fermati» intimò Regina, in piedi davanti ai fornelli della cucina e notando sua sorella che tentava di sgattaiolare fuori dalla porta d’ingresso senza essere vista. «Vieni subito qui» aggiunse poi.

Zelena imprecò tra sé e sé. Avrebbe potuto farlo ad alta voce, visto che i bambini erano nella stanza dei giochi dove era appena passata a salutarli, ma era già in ritardo, Regina stava per farle il terzo grado che aveva disperatamente tentato di evitare e non aveva la minima intenzione di fornire altre munizione al fucile di sua sorella servendole la possibilità di una ramanzina circa il linguaggio scurrile e i suoi impieghi proprio in quel momento.

Controvoglia, sbuffando, raggiunse la cucina e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. «Regina? Non ti avevo vista. Ti stavo cercan-» tentò Zelena, in tono fintamente allegro e sorpreso.

«Esci di nuovo, questa sera?»

«Sono una persona adulta, Regina» le ricordò Zelena. «Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per uscire, sorellina».

«Certo che no» concesse l’altra, senza alzare gli occhi su Zelena, ma continuando a rimestare il sugo per la pasta che stava preparando per cena quella sera. «Ma sono tua sorella e sono molto curiosa. Chi stai vedendo?»

«Oh, tutti e nessuno» rispose la donna, evitando lo sguardo di Regina e stringendosi nelle spalle. «Sai come è, mi annoio facilmente, mi piace cambiare. Insomma, il solito».

«Sei una bugiarda» l’accusò Regina, prima avvicinare il mestolo alle labbra e soffiarvi sopra per raffreddarlo così da poterlo assaggiare.

«Non capisco perché ti ostini a voler cucinare» commentò Zelena. «Potremmo pagare qualcuno per farlo».

«Mi piace cucinare» rispose Regina. «E non puoi fare tutto con i soldi».

Zelena fece una smorfia. «Punto primo, è il solo modo che conosciamo per vivere e, punto secondo, stai pagando un investigatore privato, Regina, e solo perché quella per Thelma non è una semplice cotta».

« _Emma_. Ma non cambiare argomento» rispose Regina, bruscamente. «Allora, chi è? Lo conosco?»

«Sei un’ipocrita» disse sua sorella. «E tu non mi hai detto nulla di _Emma_ , perciò io non ti dirò nulla della persona che sto frequentando» aggiunse Zelena, riprendendo la strada verso la porta.

«Allora c’è qualcuno! Zelena! Torna qui!» fece Regina, muovendo qualche passo sulla scia della sorella prima di sentire l’ingresso aprirsi e desistere dal suo inseguimento.

«Ipocrita!» urlò di nuovo, trionfante, Zelena, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

 

***

 

In quel mite pomeriggio di metà giugno, Emma e Regina si erano date appuntamento presso il molo di attraggo dei battelli turistici che solcavano le acque della _Elliot Bay._

Alla signorina Swan era sempre piaciuto il battello, ma le piaceva ancora di più da quando poteva osservare il profilo di Regina, i suoi occhi che si perdevano nell’orizzonte, i capelli mossi dal vento.

«Ehi» salutò Emma, non appena notò la donna seduta su una panchina. Si sedette accanto a lei e le avvicinò la vaschetta di patatine fritte che stava mangiando.

«È appena passata l’ora di pranzo» notò Regina, con una smorfia.

«E allora?»

«Quello è il tuo pranzo?»

«Certo che no, questo è lo spuntino del primo pomeriggio» rispose Emma, come se a Regina fosse spuntata una seconda testa. «Allora, ne vuoi una oppure no?»

Regina scosse la testa. «No e tante grazie, signorina Swan».

«Ci stai perdendo tu».

«Ma non il mio colesterolo».

«Tragica».

«Incosciente».

Emma sogghignò, per poi sporgersi verso Regina e posarle un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Regina sorrise appena. «Sei disgustosa. Quanto sale c’è su quelle patatine?»

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di alzarsi e prendere la mano di Regina così che potessero dirigersi al battello.

Acquistati i biglietti, attesero l’arrivo dell’imbarcazione sulla banchina, discutendo circa i danni provocati da un eccessivo consumo di sale.

«Puoi raccontarmi le conseguenze più raccapriccianti con i termini più vividamente descrittivi che conosci, Regina» tagliò infine Emma, gettando la vaschetta ormai vuota di patatine in un cestino proprio mentre il battello attraccava, «continuerò a salare le mie patatine con la quantità di sale che io ritengo non solo appropriata, ma persino giusta all’interno di un più ampio sistema di eventi».

«Un più ampio sistema di eventi? Se anche ci fosse un più ampio sistema di eventi che ruota intorno al sale che ingerisci, l’inevitabile conclusione è l’ictus che ti colpirà a causa dell’elevata pressione arteriosa».

«L’unico ictus che mi colpirà sarà causato dalla tua bellezza, Regina Mills» rispose Emma.

Regina arrossì e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «La moderazione ti è del tutto estranea».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Piuttosto, sei stata da Gold ieri, no? Per la questione della casa».

«Oh» rispose Regina, mentre insieme salivano a borgo del battello. «Sì. E ieri sera Zelena ha distrutto un intero servizio di piatti da dodici. Non che mi piacessero, ma è comunque un peccato».

«Va così male?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle, si sedette con Emma nei pressi della prua della nave. «Non rimane altro da fare, in realtà. La casa andrà a Robin».

«Regina» gemette Emma, circondando immediatamente le spalle della donna con un braccio e stringendola a sé. «Mi dispiace tanto…»

Regina appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Emma. «Sono triste, ma… Quella casa ha visto più lacrime che risate. Ci sono cresciuta, questo è vero, ma non è più _casa_ da molto tempo, ormai. E poi Henry sta crescendo in fretta ed ora che io torni a New York. A vivere a New York, voglio dire».

«Ah» fece Emma. «Giusto. Perché tu sei a Seattle solo per tua sorella e la casa. L’avevo… dimenticato».

Regina sorrise tristemente. «La relazione pendolare tra Ruby e August procede a vele spiegate. Magari anche noi…»

«Ruby e August hanno una _cosa_ , Regina, non una relazione» rispose Emma, con il tono pedante che era proprio di August.

Regina rise. Emma la strinse di nuovo a sé, la voce di Regina tra lo sciabordare delle onde le faceva lo stesso effetto che certo deve fare il canto delle sirene sui marinai.

«O forse potrei tornare a vivere a Storybrooke» rilanciò Emma, quasi distrattamente.

Regina sospirò, cercò la mano di Emma e intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue.

«Ne parliamo un’altra volta, ti va? Io e Zelena non abbiamo ancora discusso sul da farsi, non-»

«Hai ragione» rispose immediatamente Emma, portando la mano di Regina alle labbra e baciandone il dorso.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, gli altri passeggeri intorno a loro chiacchieravano o passeggiavano mollemente sul ponte della nave, qualche bambino indicava estasiato gli edifici di Seattle che si rimpicciolivano sempre di più mentre il traghetto si allontanava dalla riva verso il centro della Baia.

Emma sospirò, un senso di pervasiva contentezza nel cuore, una beatitudine dolce nell’animo.

«Emma?» la chiamò Regina, esitante.

La ragazza le posò un bacio tra i capelli. «Sì?»

«Cosa ne pensi di… conoscere Henry? Propriamente, questa volta?»

La gola di Emma si inaridì all’istante, la tranquillità di poco prima subito sostituita da un senso di panico crescente, gli occhi spalancati e fissi di fronte a sé, la voglia di gridare perché fermassero quel battello e la facessero scendere a malapena trattenuta.

Prese un respiro profondo.

_Henry._

Regina voleva presentarle Henry.

Regina voleva presentare suo figlio, quanto di più prezioso Regina avesse, a Emma.

E pur non avendone mai discusso apertamente, era ormai chiaro a Emma non solo quali fossero le intenzioni di Regina nei suoi confronti, ma anche in quale direzione andassero i suoi sentimenti.

 

***

 

Emma non vedeva Regina da una settimana e Ruby era stata diverse volte sul punto di tirarle un pugno in faccia.

Tuttavia non lo fece, perché il dottor Hopper, lo psicologo che Ruby aveva iniziato a vedere da qualche settimana, le aveva consigliato di provare a tenere a bada la sua aggressività, magari provando a scaricarla con l’attività fisica o un’occupazione di altro genere. Ruby aveva perciò scoperto che il sesso o, quando August era lontano, il _sexting_ erano proprio ciò che faceva al caso suo. E il s _uo coso,_ perché August per lei era solo _coso,_ certo non fidanzato ché loro non avevano una relazione e neppure amico ché loro comunque avevano qualcosa, una c _osa_ per l’appunto, dunque il suo _coso_ era più che felice di aiutare Ruby a scaricare la sua aggressività anche sé, nella situazione attuale, riteneva più opportuno che Ruby parlasse con Emma.

Emma era diventata, infatti, intrattabile.

Parlava per monosillabi e solo se interpellata con la stessa domanda più e più volte. Era diventata più disordinata di Ruby, il che era scandaloso, secondo l’opinione della signorina Lucas, perché questo la costringeva a interpretare il ruolo che sua nonna aveva svolto per lei, intimando a Emma un minimo di ordine in cucina e nel salotto.

Ruby aveva rotto già tre piatti calpestandoli, perché Emma li aveva lasciati a terra, e rovinato un paio di scarpe perché uno di questi non era vuoto, ma ancora colmo degli spaghetti al sugo che Ruby stessa si era presa la briga di preparare, consapevole che la sua coinquilina certo non poteva continuare a sostentarsi con vaschette di gelato al cioccolato da un chilo e mezzo.

Emma usciva di casa, andava al lavoro, tornava, si chiudeva nella sua stanza e non ne riemergeva se non quando Ruby si recava a sua volta al lavoro, portando a passeggio il cane di Tal dei Tali o Tal Altro.

Ruby, una vola o due, aveva sentito Emma piangere. Non era nemmeno sicura di quello che fosse successo con Regina, ma da quello che aveva intuito sembrava che Emma si fosse lasciata prendere da uno sproporzionato attacco di panico imputabile alla proposta di Regina di frequentare Henry, unito alla possibilità di un probabile e definitivo ritorno della donna a New York.

Per come la vedeva Ruby, insomma, Emma se la stava facendo addosso.

Forse August aveva ragione e avrebbe dovuto costringere Emma non solo a parlare della questione di Regina, ma anche a _risolvere_ la questione di Regina, ma Ruby sapeva anche che mettere Emma con le spalle al muro sarebbe stato più deleterio che utile.

Perciò si preparò ad ignorare quell’enorme elefante nella stanza che erano i problemi di Emma con Regina mentre bussava alla porta dell’amica.

Il signor Gold o, meglio, la segretaria del signor Gold l’aveva appena chiamata per fissare un appuntamento il giorno seguente, dicendo che la faccenda era di una certa urgenza, e Ruby voleva che Emma fosse al suo fianco.

Ottenuto il permesso ad entrare, la signorina Lucas aprì la porta della stanza di Emma a fatica, dal momento che alcuni vestiti avevano fatto mucchio dietro di essa, e sospirò vedendo l’amica sdraiata sul letto sfatto a mangiare l’ennesima vaschetta di gelato e guardare Olivia Pope litigare con il Presidente degli Stati Uniti.

 

***

 

Appena uscita dall’ascensore, Emma la vide a pochi metri, statuaria come sempre, e tentò di fare dietrofront, ma le porte di metallo si chiusero beffarde davanti al suo naso.

Ruby le tirò un pugno sulla spalla. «Smettila di fare l’idiota».

«Fallo ancora e farò la spia con Hopper» bisbigliò Emma in risposta, guardando l’amica con astio.

Ruby ringhiò. «Sai di essertelo meritato, sai che ho ragione».

«Non ti accompagnerò mai più da Gold».

«Lo farai» rispose Ruby. «Perché ci metti i soldi. Sei co-proprietaria».

«Trasferisco immediatamente ogni centesimo del mio conto sul tuo se mi lasci andare a casa in questo istante» sussurrò Emma di rimando.

«No» fu la lapidaria risposta di Ruby mentre sospingeva Emma in direzione di Regina, in attesa di fronte all’ufficio del signor Gold.

 

***

 

Regina si passò nervosamente una mano sul collo, cercando di sciogliere la tensione nelle spalle.

Tra tutti gli incontri più o meno graditi che avrebbe potuto fare nei corridoi dell’ufficio del suo patrigno, ecco che doveva accaderle di incappare in Emma Swan.

Non si parlavano da più di una settimana.

Da quando, per la precisione, Regina aveva chiesto a Emma di incontrare suo figlio Henry. La ragazza era stata evasiva e Regina aveva capito all’istante di essersi mossa nella direzione sbagliata o forse semplicemente di aver iniziato a correre quando Emma voleva solo camminare. Così Regina aveva lasciato cadere il discorso, era diventata taciturna. Quell’uscita in battello era stata l’appuntamento più imbarazzante che Emma e Regina avessero avuto fin da quando la ragazza era tornata a Seattle cinque mesi prima.

Regina sorrise tra sé e sé.

Era di nuovo luglio.

Ma poi il bisbigliare concitato di Emma con la signorina Lucas la riportò alla realtà e il sorriso sul volto di Regina si spense. Sospirò.

Giocò con l’idea di avvicinarsi a Emma, chiederle una tazza di tè, del miele, magari evitare tutte le ombre di quel loro fortuito primo incontro, ma subito la scartò.

Il silenzio da parte di Emma quella settimana parlava forte e chiaro: la signorina Swan non voleva avere nulla a che fare con Henry.

Forse era la giovane età, forse Regina aveva giudicato erroneamente la natura dei sentimenti della signorina Swan nei propri confronti o forse, semplicemente, Emma si era resa conto di non poterlo fare, di non poter stare con Regina, perché la realtà era che Regina era una mamma e questo rientrava, senza possibilità di concessioni, nel pacchetto targato Regina Mills.

E la cosa più triste era che nessuno avrebbe potuto farci nulla.

L’amore per Henry non sarebbe mai venuto meno, nel cuore di Regina, né secondo a quello per chiunque altro al mondo.

E se Emma non voleva nulla a che fare con suo figlio allora la questione agli occhi di Regina era semplice: qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra lei e Emma doveva finire.

Regina si voltò, diede le spalle ad Emma e Ruby le quali, nel frattempo, si erano avvicinate di qualche passo e si erano sedute quanto più possibile lontano da lei. Di sottecchi, stando bene attenta a non farsi notare, Regina aveva notato che gli occhi di Emma non avevano mai lasciato il pavimento, mentre quelli della signorina Lucas avevano di tanto in tanto cercato lo sguardo di Regina, che vi aveva scorto una muta richiesta di fare il primo passo. La piega delle labbra di Regina si irrigidì.

Lei non avrebbe fatto il primo passo.

Non era stata lei ad aver eretto una cortina di ferro tra loro, non spettava a lei iniziare a smantellarla.

Aveva posto una domanda a Emma. Le aveva dato una possibilità, quella di fare un passo avanti nella loro relazione e anzi non sarebbe stato scorretto dire che si trattava di un privilegio, ecco.

Regina aveva concesso a Emma il privilegio di condividere la parte più preziosa della sua vita: Henry.

E Regina avrebbe potuto accettare un rifiuto, la necessità di più tempo da parte di Emma, l’incertezza, il dubbio, qualsiasi cosa, ma purché Emma gliene parlasse.

Regina l’avrebbe ascoltata, Regina l’avrebbe compresa, se solo Emma avesse parlato, se solo le avesse detto che cosa stesse accadendo nella sua testa e nel suo cuore, se solo le avesse spiegato che cosa sentiva. Ma Emma aveva preferito chiudersi nel silenzio, avevano concluso quel giro in battello con chiacchiere di circostanza, un veloce bacio sulla guancia prima che Emma, senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi prima di camminare, quasi mettendosi a correre, lontano da Regina.

Emma non le voleva parlare, Regina non aveva la minima intenzione di abbassarsi a chiedere delle spiegazioni che le erano dovute e ora Robert l’aveva convocata d’urgenza per una questione di cui non aveva capito la natura, ma che certo non riguardava la casa, come aveva sperato Zelena.

Questa era la situazione in cui si ritrovavano a un anno dal loro incontro.

«Regina» la chiamò in quel momento l’avvocato, aprendo la porta del suo studio con un sorriso mellifluo, prima di notare la presenza delle altre due. «Oh, signorina Lucas! Signorina Swan! Bene, bene, sì, ci siamo tutti, prego» disse spostandosi dall’uscio per invitare le donne a entrare.

Regina lanciò un’occhiata veloce, quasi accusatoria, a Emma, i cui occhi si erano inavvertitamente alzati per la prima volta e si erano scontrati con quelli di Regina per quel solo, sospeso istante.

Poi anche loro, incredule anime scosse, imitarono Ruby e puntarono gli occhi su Robert Gold, il quale si accigliò.

«Mi erano giunte voci che andaste d’accordo» commentò, l’attenzione ora su Emma, ora su Regina. «Ma non importa, prego, entrate, la natura dei vostri comuni interessi vi sarà più chiara tra poco».

 

***

 

Regina non si era seduta.

Gold aveva indicato un basso divano accanto alla porta dove Emma e Ruby avevano preso posto mentre lui si era abbandonato sulla poltrona antistante, ma Regina era rimasta in piedi. Sedersi avrebbe significato infatti occupare il posto accanto alla signorina Swan.

Nessun commentò.

Il signor Gold si schiarì la voce. «Signorina Lucas, signorina Swan» iniziò, i gomiti appoggiati ai braccioli della sedia e le dita intrecciate all’altezza del mento. «E Regina, non voglio farvi perdere troppo tempo, perciò spero non vi dispiacerà se andrà dritto al sodo».

Emma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto prestare maggiore attenzione alle parole del signor Gold, ma la sua voce non era che un indistinto ronzio di sottofondo.

Regina era lì, nella stessa stanza, così vicina che le sarebbe bastato allungare il braccio per sfiorarla.

«La prima bella notizia è che il signor Jones si è finalmente deciso a mettere in vendita il locale» annunciò il signor Gold e Ruby batté le mani entusiasta prima di raggiungere il ginocchio di Emma e stringerlo. A Emma non sfuggì l’ombra che passò sul viso di Regina.

«Freni il suo entusiasmo, signorina Lucas, perché il signor Jones, nonostante non abbia di fronte a sé rosee offerte, ha rifiutato la nostra proposta. Sa che il mio studio lavora per lei e non ha la minima intenzione di venderle il locale».

«Quel grandissimo pezzo di me-» iniziò Ruby, attirandosi immediatamente un’occhiataccia da Regina.

Il signor Gold riprese a parlare prima che potesse concludere la frase. «A meno che…»

«A meno che?» incalzò Ruby, spostandosi sull’orlo del divano.

Il signor Gold spostò lo sguardo su Emma. «A meno che l’acquisto non sia fatto dalla signorina Swan in persona. Il signor Jones è stato molto esplicito circa il suo desiderio di rivederla».

«No» fu l’unisona risposta di Regina e Ruby.

E se l’affetto che aveva dettato la ferma e istantanea negazione di Ruby scaldò il cuore di Emma al punto che i suoi occhi si velarono di commozione per quell’amica disposta a rinunciare al proprio sogno solo per assicurarsi che Emma rimanesse al sicuro, la reazione di Regina giunse come una sorpresa per la signorina Swan.

A Regina importava ancora di lei. Le importava comunque. Le importava nonostante Emma si sentisse paralizzata dal panico alla sola prospettiva di fare parte della vita di Henry.

Il signor Gold sospirò. «Signorina Swan, io credo che la scelta spetti a lei».

«Io-»

«Emma, no» la prevenne Ruby. «Lo so che stai considerando l’idea di… _acconsentire_. E so che vuoi farlo per me, ma è proprio questo il punto. Anche Killian lo sa. Ti sta ricattando, Emma, ti sta ricattando emotivamente e lo sta facendo perché vuole farti del male. Se accetterai, cosa che io ti impedirò categoricamente di fare, allora sarai costretta a rivederlo e non va bene…»

«E se rifiutassi? Cosa ci guadagna lui, se io rifiuto?» domandò Emma.

Ruby si accigliò, fece per rispondere, ma esitò.

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Il tuo senso di colpa» disse. La testa di Emma si voltò con tanta violenza verso di lei che Ruby accennò un sorriso. «Sa che ti sentiresti terribilmente in colpa nei confronti della signorina Lucas, probabilmente al punto tale da rovinare la vostra amicizia, certamente abbastanza da farti sentire in debito nei suoi confronti per il resto della vita, magari persino inferiore, rispetto a lei».

«Oh» rispose Emma, rivolgendo uno sguardo triste a Ruby.

«Non è una scelta, non…» continuò Regina, alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. «Lui ha qualcosa che tu vuoi e questo gli da potere. Lui sta usando questo potere. Non ti sta dando una scelta, ti sta solo dando l’illusione di poter scegliere. Ti sta manipolando, Emma» e quel nome sfuggì dalle labbra di Regina con una dolcezza tale da sorprenderla.

La signorina Swan chiuse gli occhi.

Le era mancato, il suo nome pronunciato da Regina. 

Scosse la testa. «Vuole… Vuole costringermi a fare qualcosa che non voglio, facendomi credere che l’ho scelto io» disse infine, dopo aver rimaneggiato nella sua testa le parole di Regina.

«Uno dei metodi prediletti dalla mia cara, defunta ex-moglie» commentò Gold. Regina gli rivolse un’espressione di minaccia tale che Emma quasi temette di veder volare una palla di fuoco dalla donna dritta al petto dell’avvocato.

«Cosa può fare?» domandò piuttosto Ruby al signor Gold.

«Io? Oh, io non posso fare proprio nulla, a questo punto. Legalmente, ho le mani legate» rispose Gold, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ma la mia pupilla prediletta…»

«Se mai dovessi chiamarmi così di fronte a Zelena, mia sorella smetterebbe di rivolgerti la parola» rispose Regina, irritata. Le braccia incrociate al petto, la donna sospirò. «E come lo sapevi, in ogni caso?»

«Da chi credi che abbia avuto il nome per quell’investigatore privato, l’altra mia pupilla?» rilanciò Gold, con una smorfia. «Andiamo, sono stato un insegnante migliore di così! Se solo avessi seguito il mio consiglio di frequentare Legge, Regina…» sospirò.

«Di cosa sta parlando?» lo interruppe Emma, spazientita.

Regina Mills si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Ho incontrato il signor Jon-»

«Che cosa?!» esclamò immediatamente Emma, alzandosi in piedi.

«Emma, fammi spiegare, per cortesia» disse Regina in un tono tale da non ammettere repliche.

Emma dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non replicare, tutta la sua energia spesa a sostenere lo sguardo di Regina.

«Ho incontrato il signor Jones il giorno in cui ti ho conosciuta, Emma. E il signor Jones non è, sotto nessun punto di vista, una persona incantevole. Mi minacciò, credeva che ti frequentassi già da tempo, disse che ti avrebbe fatto del male se non fossi sparita dalla tua vita».

«Regina…»

«E non prendo bene le minacce, per nulla. Mi ripromisi che avrei fatto di tutto per distruggere la vita di quell’uomo, ma poi tu hai lasciato Seattle e credevo che saresti stata al sicuro».

 _E credo che perderti per sempre dopo averti conosciuta sia la peggior punizione che l’Universo possa infliggere a un essere umano,_ pensò Regina.

«Ma poi tu sei ritornata» riprese invece, a voce alta. «E mi hai detto del progetto della signorina Lucas e… Ho ingaggiato un investigatore privato. Naturalmente, la vita di Killian Jones non è di alcun interesse per me, se non quando diventa criminale. Non so esattamente che cosa mi aspettassi, ma certo non la quantità di attività illegali collegate a lui. Le scommesse sui combattimenti tra cani è forse quanto di meno riprovevole abbia scoperto».

Il volto di Ruby impallidì.

«Perché non me l’hai detto?» domandò invece Emma.

Regina rise, sprezzante. «Davvero, signorina Swan? Mi riservi il trattamento del silenzio per giorni e poi hai il coraggio di venire da me e-»

«E cosa volevi fare, sentiamo? Anzi, cosa vuoi fare _ora_? Adesso che sai tutte queste cose su Killian, qual è la prossima mossa?»

«Distruggerlo» rispose Regina, perentoria.

Emma scosse la testa. «Avresti dovuto stare fuori da tutta questa faccenda, non sono affari che ti riguardano!»

Regina spalancò le braccia, incredula. «Sai una cosa, Emma? Hai ragione. _Questo_ » fece, indicando prima sé e poi Emma con il dito. «Non mi riguarda. Basta. Chiuso, lo hai reso fin troppo chiaro» concluse la donna, prima di scuotere la testa e uscire a passi veloci dall’ufficio del signor Gold.

 

***

 

«Regina!» la chiamò Emma, inseguendola nel corridoio dell’ufficio del signor Gold.

La ragazza notò che sembrava non ci lavorasse nessuno, a quel piano, con l’esclusione dell’avvocato e della moglie.

«Regina, aspetta!»

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono davanti a Regina e Emma imprecò tra sé.

Da quando quel corridoio era tanto lungo?!

Regina probabilmente l’aveva sentita urlare il suo nome, ma altrettanto probabilmente aveva deciso di ignorarla. Salì in ascensore e premette il tasto del parcheggio sotterraneo.

Emma stava ormai considerando l’idea di scendere dalla scala antincendio quando riuscì a infilarsi tra le porte proprio mentre queste si stavano chiudendo. Un _drin_ distinto annunciò l’inizio della discesa.

«Regina» ansimò Emma.

«Quanta fretta, signorina Swan».

«Mi dispiace» disse Emma. «Mi dispiace per la faccenda di Henry, non-»

Regina scattò, puntando un dito accusatore al petto di Emma. «Ti dispiace? Ti dispiace, Emma?! Incredibile, assolutamente incredibile che io sia stata a tanto così da coinvolgerti nella vita di mio figlio! Immagino di doverti ringraziare per essertene andata giusto prima che il danno fosse irreparabile!».

«Non me ne sono andata!» protestò, indignata, la ragazza.

«Sei sparita, Emma!» l’accusò questa.

L’ascensore continuava a scendere.

«Mi sono… Spaventata, d’accordo? Non ero pronta».

Regina esalò uno sbuffo, saccente. «E lo avrei capito. Sai cosa non posso capire? Il fatto che tu, semplicemente, hai deciso di… chiuderti. Invece di parlarmene, invece di provare a spiegarti o di chiedere spiegazioni, hai deciso di rinunciare a tutto, perché non ne valeva la pena».

«Non-»

«Volevo solo discuterne con te, Emma» la interruppe Regina. «Volevo solo sapere che cosa ne pensassi e volevo che tu sapessi che sei- _eri_ abbastanza importante per me da farmi rischiare di-».

«Dio, Regina, sono stata un’idiota, non… No!» gemette Emma, le mani tra i capelli. «No, no, no. È…» le spalle della ragazza si afflosciarono.

L’ascensore scese ancora di un piano e Emma, con uno scatto fulmineo, premette il testo che ne avrebbe fermato la corsa.

Regina si indignò. «Signorina Swan, che cosa-»

«Soffri di claustrofobia?»

«No, ma-»

«Bene, così ora posso… spiegarmi» disse Emma. «Nessuna delle due può andarsene da un ascensore bloccato, no?»

«Basterà premere il pulsante di nuovo. Possibilmente prima di morire per asfissia».

«Per questo sarà meglio fare in fretta. Posso?»

Regina fece un gesto impaziente con la mano.

«Non sapevo cosa dire» iniziò Emma, alzando poi il dito per chiedere tacitamente a Regina di lasciarla continuare, dato che la donna aveva preso un respiro profondo come se si preparasse a un lungo monologo. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e le restituì uno sguardo duro, ma rimase in silenzio.

«Non sapevo cosa dire perché ci sono tante cose che non ti ho detto, Regina. E se tu le sapessi, se… Se tu le sapessi, Regina, non staresti con me. E questo certo non migliora la mia situazione, perché per decidere se stare con me o meno dovresti sapere tutto. Soprattutto prima di farmi conoscere Henry».

«So che il tuo passato non è stato facile, Emma. Ma non devo sapere cosa ti è successo, non se tu non sei pronta a parlarmene. Né questo significa che io ti debba tenere a distanza. Non hai colpa, non-»

«Ma è questo il punto» la interruppe Emma, con un filo di voce. «È colpa mia».

 

***

 

Emma era seduta sul pavimento dell’ascensore, ancora fermo. Aveva scritto un messaggio a Ruby dopo l’ennesima chiamata dell’amica, dicendole di non preoccuparsi.

Regina era seduta con la schiena contro il lato opposto al suo, sopra il maglioncino leggero che Emma aveva portato con sé nonostante fosse estate, come faceva ogni volta che lei e Ruby avevano un appuntamento nell’ufficio di Gold. Quell’uomo non aveva alcuna moderazione riguardo la climatizzazione degli ambienti interni.

«Non sei stata tu» disse infine Regina.

Emma, gli occhi puntati a terra, sorrise tristemente. Aveva raccontato a Regina ogni ombra del suo passato, ogni segreto che aveva costudito nel proprio cuore. Si era aspettata recriminazioni, rifiuto, persino ribrezzo da parte di Regina, eppure la donna non aveva fatto nulla se non ascoltarla pazientemente in silenzio, un’espressione neutra sul volto.

«Regina-»

«Sono stata io a uccidere mia madre» la interruppe la donna, inchiodando lo sguardo di Emma con il proprio.

«Cosa? Hai detto… Eri a New York quando è successo! Hai detto che è morta d’infarto, che-»

 

***

 

_«Signorina Mills? Pronto?»_

_«Pronto? Dottor Whale?» rispose Regina, cercando di non trascinare le parole. Era appena l’alba e lei non aveva chiuso occhio. Il piccolo Henry aveva pianto tutta la notte, tormentato dalle coliche._

_«Sì, sono io. Come va da quelle parti, signorina Mills?»_

_«Splendidamente, dottor Whale, è molto gentile. C’è qualche problema?»_

_«Solo una preoccupazione, signorina Mills» rispose subito il dottor Whale. «Si tratta di una chiamata di cortesia, in questo momento le parlo come amico della famiglia Mills e non come dottore»._

_«Ma certo» rispose immediatamente Regina, con un sospiro. Voleva solo che Whale la lasciasse in pace per poter tornare a stendersi accanto a suo figlio che finalmente era riuscito ad addormentarsi, magari prima che si svegliasse di nuovo._

_«Sono arrivati i risultati dei test di sua madre, sa, il controllo annuale stabilito dall’azienda come misura preventiva-»_

_«Sì, sì, naturalmente, dottor Whale. C’è qualcosa che non va?»_

_«Non ne sono sicuro. Sarebbe opportuno fare ulteriori indagini, credo che ci sia qualche anomalia nell’ecocardiogramma, ma senza ulteriori dati non posso avanzare ulteriori ipotesi» spiegò il dottor Whale. «Naturalmente, la signora Mills è stata dichiarata in perfetta salute come sempre. Non vorremo certo diffondere allarmismi inutili tra gli investitori dell’azienda»._

_«Soprattutto perché mia madre si è ormai ritirata dal mondo degli affari e sono io a dirigere l’azienda, ora» scattò Regina, in tono secco._

_«Certo, signorina Mills, certo… Rimane il fatto che sarebbe opportuno che sua madre-»_

_«Grazie della telefonata, dottor Whale» lo interruppe Regina, notando come il viso di Henry avesse ricominciato a contrarsi nel sonno. «Me ne occuperò personalmente, io e la mia famiglia le siamo molto grati e ci assicureremo che l’offerta per l’organizzazione in nome di suo fratello sia estremamente generosa al prossimo galà di beneficenza»._

_«Siamo molto grati alla famiglia Mills»._

_«Un’ultima cosa, dottor Whale?»_

_«Sì?»_

_«Non ne faccia parola con mia madre o mia sorella. Non ne faccia parola con nessuno. Voglio gestire la situazione con la massima discrezione» disse Regina, chiudendo poi la telefonata senza nemmeno attendere la risposta dell’uomo._

_Henry si mise a piangere e Regina sospirò, precipitandosi a prendere il proprio bambino tra le braccia nel disperato tentativo di farlo calmare._

_***_  
  


«Non lo dissi a mia madre» disse Regina. «Né a mia sorella. Quando mia madre morì, io lo stavo aspettando».

Emma strisciò sul pavimento fino a mettersi accanto a Regina.

«Avrei dovuto parlartene prima» bisbigliò Emma. «Avrei dovuto dirti tutto quanto prima».

Regina accennò un sorriso stanco. «Non mi importa se non vuoi incontrare Henry oggi o domani. Ma devo essere sicura che un giorno sarai pronta, Emma. Non posso nemmeno pensare di costruire nulla che sia destinato a durare, con te, se non vuoi avere nulla a che fare con mio figlio».

Le mani di Emma scattarono e coprire quelle di Regina, gli occhi lucidi. «Sarei onorata di conoscere Henry, Regina. Se ancora vuoi-»

Regina annuì. «Aspettiamo qualche mese. Ora… aggiustiamo questo» disse, dando una stretta alla mano di Emma. «Dovremo trovare un modo di funzionare, perché tornerò presto a New York. Io e Zelena abbiamo chiamato un’azienda di traslochi proprio l’altro giorno».

«Anche Zelena si trasferisce a New York?».

Regina scosse la testa. «Maryland».

«Maryland?!»

«A quanto pare ha incontrato un tale, un neurochirurgo, con cui giura sia vero amore» disse Regina. «Vogliono sposarsi. Le ho detto di rallentare e che sta correndo troppo, ma dice che è un segno del destino e che è ormai ora che ci liberiamo del passato e di nostra madre».

«Potrei tornare nel Maine» disse Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Storybrooke è un bel posto dove vivere. E cercano degli agenti di polizia. Ho sempre sognato di entrare nelle forze dell’ordine».

Regina scosse la testa. «La signorina Lucas?»

«Ti prego! August sta solo aspettando la scusa giusta per trasferirsi a Seattle senza terrorizzare Ruby con le implicazioni che questo comporterebbe» fece Emma. «Potremmo… Non lo so, provare questa faccenda del pendolarismo per qualche mese, sistemare le cose. Io potrei iniziare a lavorare per diventare agente di polizia qui a Seattle. Vediamo come va e poi…»

Regina annuì. «Prometti di parlare con me, però, Emma».

La ragazza annuì. «Promesso. E io mantengo sempre le mie promesse».

Regina si limitò ad annuire, strinse di nuovo la mano di Emma. Sospirò.

«Ti prego» bisbigliò poi la ragazza. «Posso baciarti, ora?»

 

***

 

_Take away my secrets_

_I don’t need them anymore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buon venerdì!   
> Prima di tutto vorrei scusarmi per il mancato aggiornamento della scorsa settimana, ma purtroppo sono stata sommersa dagli impegni e gli imprevisti.   
> Per questo oggi pubblicherò anche un quinto capitolo (decisamente più breve rispetto ai precedente), l’epilogo della nostra piccola storia. Non era previsto, ma, complice la lunghezza di quest’ultimo capitolo e alcuni rimaneggiamenti nella trama che si sono delineati nel corso della scrittura, ho pensato di gestire in questo modo la conclusione. 
> 
> Ho poi una precisazione da fare, riguardo a Regina e alle sue “formiche morenti d’amore sotto la costellazione del soffione”. Si tratta davvero dei versi di una poesia di Wisława Szymborska, dal titolo Accanto a un bicchiere di vino.   
> Ed è solo una poesia che mi piace molto, di una poetessa che amo molto, nulla più 


	5. Epilogo - Il lieto fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: questo è tecnicamente il “quinto capitolo”, perché oggi (venerdì 2) ho pubblicato sia il quarto capitolo che l’epilogo, non vorrei che qualcuno non lo notasse e non capisse nulla per aver saltato il quarto ^^”   
> Spero non sia un problema se ho deciso di pubblicarli insieme, ho pensato che dopo l’attesa di due settimane fosse meglio così!   
> Buona lettura,   
> T. <3

«Regina!» urlò Emma dalla camera da letto.

«Emma?» domandò la vocina di Henry, sbucando dal corridoio e affacciandosi nella camera delle due donne.

«Ragazzino, hai visto tua madre?» domandò Emma, facendo segno a Henry di avvicinarsi.

Il bambino ubbidì, correndo verso di lei con le braccia spalancate, sicuro che Emma l’avrebbe sollevato senza esitazioni. E questo fu proprio quello che fece la signorina Swan, per poi posarlo sopra la propria valigia che non riusciva a chiudere, sperando che il peso di Henry le avrebbe permesso di farlo.  

Emma proprio non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse possibile che Regina non solo si portasse molti più vestiti di lei, ma che non avesse alcun problema nel sistemarli tutti ordinatamente in valigia e con il minimo sforzo. Doveva certo trattarsi di un qualche genere di incantesimo o sortilegio, come quello di Hermione. Non avrebbe mai dovuto costringerla a guardare _Harry Potter._

«Nello studio» rispose Henry, i piedini calzanti un paio di sandaletti che tambureggiavano ritmicamente sul lato della valigia, il sorriso sdentato rivolto a Emma. «Ha detto che tanto facevi tardi perché come al solito non hai preparato le tue cose in tempo».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Volevo farlo ieri sera!» protestò, come se fosse stato Henry in persona ad accusarla. «Non è colpa mia se questa dannata città crede che un gatto intrappolato su un albero sia di interesse primario per il vicesceriffo!»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. Indossava una graziosa camicia bianca, con una coroncina ricamata in fili d’oro sul taschino e un paio di pantaloncini kaki, pieni di tasche, i preferiti del ragazzino. Dietro la camicia c’era invece, senza ombra di dubbio, il gusto di Regina.

Emma sospirò, prima di dare un bacio tra i capelli a Henry e tentare di chiudere la valigia, un’operazione che solo un anno fa compiva settimanalmente, ma che era diventata occasionale da quando lei e Regina erano andate a vivere insieme, qualche mese prima, al numero 108 di _Mifflin Street,_ Storybrooke, Maine.

Per quasi un anno dopo la loro prima chiacchierata in ascensore, Emma aveva infatti viaggiato da una costa all’altra del Paese.

Aveva infatti ceduto alla proposta del signor Gold di ricattare Killian con le informazioni di Regina, facendo sì non solo che lui vendesse il _Jolly Roger_ a Ruby a un prezzo assolutamente irrisorio, ma che abbandonasse la città. Regina, con costernazione di Emma, aveva anche corrotto la polizia locale per assicurarsi che l’uomo non avesse mai più vita facile in quella città.

Così, la signorina Swan aveva ripreso a lavorare al _Jolly Roger_ , al fianco di Ruby. Il locale aveva cambiato nome: _Roni_ capeggiava ora sull’insegna sopra l’ingresso.

 _Significa_ la mia gioia, _in ebraico_ , aveva spiegato Ruby a Emma.

Ma Regina era tornata a vivere a New York con Henry, così Emma si era destreggiata per mesi tra Seattle, dove aiutava la sua migliore amica e seguiva i corsi per diventare ufficiale di polizia, e New York, dove cresceva il suo amore per Regina e, ben presto, anche per Henry.

E per Emma non era stato difficile amare e lasciarsi amare dal figlio di Regina, fosse stato anche solo per il loro identico sorriso. Talvolta lei e il ragazzino discutevano ancora circa quella macchia di cioccolato sui pantaloni di Emma, ma una buona dose di pernacchie sulla pancia di Henry o qualche umido bacio sulla guancia di Emma bastavano in genere a risolvere la situazione.

Diversa era invece la faccenda quando si trattava dei litigi con Regina. Nella maggior parte dei casi si trattava di semplici incomprensioni che esplodevano poi come un vulcano troppo a lungo rimasto sottopressione, provocando danni considerevoli.

Sfortunatamente, l’unico modo che avevano per risolvere le loro divergenze sembrava quello di chiudersi in un ascensore. Il portiere del palazzo in cui si trovava l’appartamento di Regina sospettava certo qualcosa, dato il considerevole numero di volte in cui quell’ascensore sembrava mal funzionare quando la signorina Swan era in città, ma Emma era sicura che le ritenesse responsabili di ben altre attività che non chiacchierare in un cubicolo di vetro e metallo sospeso nell’aria.

Concluso il suo corso di addestramento a Seattle, Emma aveva poi ottenuto il posto come agente di polizia proprio a Storybrooke. La signorina Swan non era nemmeno sicura di come fosse possibile per Regina interferire in questioni del genere, ma la donna si era limitata a stringersi nelle spalle e rispondere che bastava avere sufficiente denaro contante a disposizione e le conoscenze giuste.

Entrambe erano più che consapevoli di quanto la corruzione, perché di corruzione si trattava, fosse sbagliata, ed erano occorse loro ben due sedute in ascensore prima che Regina capisse di non poter spendere tali somme per Emma senza prima consultarla, anche se a Regina di quel denaro non importava nulla.

Alla fine, avevano quietato le proprie coscienze abbastanza da essere felici alla prospettiva di trovarsi, almeno, sulla stessa costa.

Prima di andarsene da Seattle, Emma e Ruby aveva scelto insieme la nuova barista del _Roni._ Si chiamava Ashley Boyd, da poco maggiorenne, era stata cacciata dalla casa dei suoi genitori qualche settimana prima, non appena avevano scoperto che era incinta.

Emma non aveva esitato ad assumerla e Ruby l’aveva rassicurata dicendole che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla una volta arrivato il bambino e che il suo _fidanzato_ , ruolo al quale August era stato promosso da poco dal precedente grado di _coso_ , presto si sarebbe trasferito in città e avrebbe potuto sostituirla senza problemi durante la maternità.

Emma sapeva che August non ne sarebbe stato entusiasta, ma uno sguardo ad Ashley, bionda e con un bambino in grembo, l’avrebbe convinto a relegare la sua arte allo status di hobby per qualche mese, così da poter dare una mano a Ruby.

A Storybrooke, Emma aveva invece occupato il vecchio appartamento di August, che si preoccupava di pulire e riordinare solo quando Regina e Henry venivano a fare loro visita.

Inaspettatamente, Regina si era innamorata di Storybrooke.

I fine settimana trascorsi presso la cittadina, complici anche le sempre uguali, ma sempre emozionanti fiere offerte dalla città, erano diventati ben più numerosi di quelli spesi a New York.

Persino Zelena e Robyn avevano fatto loro visita nel Maine, in compagnia del suo nuovo marito, il dottor Thomas Koracick, capo neurochirurgo al Johns Hopkins, Baltimora.

Era stata la sorella a suggerire l’idea a Regina di trasferirsi a Storybrooke, dopo aver adocchiato una vecchia casa in stile coloniale che sembrava abbandonata. Un veloce restauro sarebbe in ogni caso bastato a restituirla alla sua antica gloria.

Emma e Regina avevano temporeggiato ancora per qualche mese. Non tanto perché Regina avesse paura del cambiamento o di lasciare New York, quanto piuttosto per Henry.

Ed era stata propria l’assoluta determinazione a fare del benessere di Henry una priorità a tutti i costi a convincere Regina a dare fiducia a Emma e investire nella loro relazione.

Avevano comprato quella casa su Mifflin Street e insieme si erano occupate della sua ristrutturazione, entrambe impazienti di vederla conclusa il prima possibile per poter finalmente andare a vivere insieme.

La promozione di Emma a vicesceriffo non si era fatta attendere e lo sceriffo Graham era convinto che presto la ragazza lo avrebbe scalzato, tuttavia Emma era solo felice di non dover più fare e disfare valigie per vedere Regina.

Avere a che fare con i bagagli non era certo il suo forte.

Sospirando, la ragazza si chinò per raggiungere la seconda cerniera della valigia e i suoi capelli solleticarono il viso di Henry, che rise e le si attaccò al collo.

«Emma!» gridò il bambino.

Emma sogghignò, prima di cedere all’opportunità di sentire ancora la risata di Henry e iniziare a fargli il solletico sui fianchi e le pernacchie sul collo, nonostante fosse già in ritardo e Regina la stesse aspettando al piano inferiore.

«Emma!» gridò di nuovo il bambino, mentre lui e la ragazza ruzzolavano sul letto, Henry tenuto al sicuro dall’abbraccio di Emma.

Emma udì i tacchi di Regina sulle scale e continuò a fare il solletico a Henry, sapendo che l’altra non se la sarebbe presa poi troppo per il letto in disordine e la valigia ancora in parte aperta se il contrattempo era dovuto alla gioia di suo figlio.

«Che cosa sta succedendo qui?!» domandò infatti, stupita, ma sorridente.

«Mamma!» gridò Henry. «Mamma! Emma mi-» tentò, prima di scoppiare di nuovo a ridere per una pernacchia di Emma sul palmo della manina. «Aiuto! Mamma!»

«Signorina Swan, allontanati subito da Henry!»

«Altrimenti?» rispose Emma, scambiando con Regina uno sguardo complice.

«Mamma!»

Prima di avvicinarsi al letto, Regina si sfilò i tacchi e gli orecchini, memore dei numerosi gioielli che si erano rotti durante le loro battaglie di solletico.

E la risata spensierata di Emma si unì a quella di Henry non appena Regina prese a farle il solletico.

 

***

 

L’aereo che avevano rischiato di perdere atterrò a Seattle in perfetto orario e Henry corse tra le braccia di _zia Ruby_ non appena la scorse tra la folla, facendo prendere a Regina un colpo al cuore tale che Emma temette di vederla svenire nel bel mezzo dell’aeroporto. Non che il suo cuore stesse meglio. Ogni volta che Henry si allontanava da una delle due, preso dall’entusiasmo per questo o quello, Emma scattava sempre per raggiungerlo, mentre i suoi occhi scandagliavano attenti i dintorni per essere sicura non ci fossero eventuali pericoli per il ragazzino.

Ruby prese Henry tra le braccia e August accanto a lei gli accarezzò i capelli prima di correre verso Emma e abbracciarla.

«Ci credi, principessa?» bisbigliò al suo orecchio, tenendola stretta al cuore. «La donna della mia vita ha accettato di sposarmi!».

 

***

 

Regina aveva prenotato un hotel con vista sulla baia, proprio sopra la spiaggia di Alki, e lo sciabordare ritmico delle onde si era rivelato efficace nel far addormentare non solo Henry, ma anche Emma. Stesi sul letto matrimoniale, il bambino stretto tra le braccia di Emma e le piccole dita di lui intrecciate ai capelli biondi, erano una visione che riempiva Regina di una gioia tale da minacciare di soffocarla.

Avrebbe voluto unirsi a loro, ma voleva a tutti i costi sbrigare le ultime questioni di lavoro per poi godersi quella settimana a Seattle nella compagnia esclusiva di Emma e di suo figlio, la sua famiglia. Il matrimonio tra Ruby e August sarebbe stato celebrato sulla spiaggia tra pochi giorni, in occasione del solstizio d’estate, e per la sera prima Emma e Ashley avevano organizzato un addio al nubilato sul quale la sua ragazza non aveva voluto rivelarle nulla, il che bastava a terrorizzare Regina.

Ma per quella sera Regina aveva prenotato un tavolo nello stesso ristorante in cui lei e Emma avevano avuto il loro primo appuntamento, ma questa volta per tre.

Sfortunatamente, Regina cedette infine alla tentazione di stendersi solo per qualche minuto accanto a Emma e suo figlio.

Si svegliò a notte fonda, solo Henry accanto a lei.

 

***

 

Seguendo le istruzioni che Emma le aveva dato al telefono, Regina raggiunse la spiaggia di Alki. Non fu difficile trovare la ragazza, che aveva acceso un falò ed era seduta su un tronco d’albero abbattuto, i capelli sciolti tenuti lontano dal viso da due mollette fissate ai lati della testa, un corto vestito nero e un paio di scarpe bianche ai piedi.

Henry, che trotterellava allegramente accanto a lei, eccitato da quell’avventura notturna, camminava molto più agevolmente di Regina sulla sabbia. Forse gli stivali non erano stati una buona idea.

«Emma!» fece Regina, non appena la raggiunse. «Che cosa ti è saltato in mente! È quasi mezzanotte».

«Lo so» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle prima di spettinare i capelli di Henry. «Tutto bene, ragazzino? Hai russato tanto questo pomeriggio!»

«Tu russi!» l’accusò Henry. «Mamma, diglielo! È lei che russa, non io!»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Cosa ci facciamo qui?»

Emma le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lei sul tronco e Regina esitò, ma si lasciò poi convincere dalla solennità che scorse negli occhi verdi di Emma.

Fece come la ragazza le suggeriva e mise Henry sulle sue ginocchia.

«Oh, no» fece poi Regina, accigliandosi. «Volevo farti una sorpresa! Avevo prenotato un tavolo nel ristorante del nostro primo appuntamento, mi sono-»

«Tranquilla, hanno chiamato per sapere se fossimo in ritardo e ho fatto riservare un altro tavolo per domani» rispose Emma.

A qualche decina di metri da loro, lungo la passerella illuminata da bassi lampioni e costeggiata da fioriere, le coppie passeggiavano con passi sonnolenti, lanciando solo qualche occhiata curiosa nella loro direzione.

«Sei sicura sia legale accendere un fuoco su questa spiaggia?» domandò Regina.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle.

Sorrise a Henry, nervosamente, prima di prendere la mano del ragazzino e intrecciarla alla propria e a quella di Regina. Il bambino rise, divertito.

Gli occhi di Regina brillarono e non si trattava del riflesso del fuoco in lei.

«Henry» fece Emma, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo. Il ragazzino la guardò confuso, ma annuì. «Forse tu non lo sai, ma questo è il posto in cui ho dato un bacio alla tua mamma per la prima volta» aggiunse poi, arrossendo.

Henry sghignazzò.

«Per me è un posto molto speciale. È il posto dove, per la prima volta, ho provato la speranza di essere felice e di poter rendere felice qualcuno» proseguì Emma, il suo sguardo che viaggiava alternativamente tra Regina e Henry.

«Tu mi fai felice» disse il bambino. «Anche la mamma è felice. Tranne quando lasci le scarpe in mezzo al corridoio».

«Vero» confermò Regina, divertita.

Emma annuì. «Lo so, colpa mia, sono molto disordinata» concesse, dando un buffetto sul nasino di Henry con la mano libera. «Per questo oggi vorrei farvi una promessa. Vorrei promettervi di mettere sempre le mie scarpe al loro posto, a casa. E vorrei promettervi di stare sempre con voi, se… Se voi vorrete».

Le ultime parole erano uscite dalle labbra di Emma quasi come un sussurro. I suoi occhi erano ora legati a quelli di Regina, per assicurarsi che la donna capisse fino in fondo che cosa stesse cercando di dire.

Notò l’esitazione nello sguardo di Regina, nel modo in cui le sue labbra si dischiusero senza emettere alcun suono, perciò decise di toglierle ogni dubbio. Prese una piccola scatolina che teneva nascosta dietro la schiena e la porse a Regina, che deglutì, colta alla sprovvista.

«Che cosa è?» domandò invece Henry. «Cosa c’è dentro? Posso aprirlo?»

Emma sorrise. «Certo, ragazzino, ma fa’ attenzione. È un regalo per la mamma».

Gli occhi di Henry brillarono. Prese la scatolina di velluto rosso dalle mani di Emma e con le sue piccole e impacciate dita, dopo qualche tentativo, riuscì ad aprirla.

«Guarda, mamma!» gridò poi. «Io e Emma ti abbiamo regalato un… cerchio».

Regina si decise infine a distogliere lo sguardo dal volto di Emma e lo abbassò sulla scatolina ora aperta tra le mani di Henry. All’interno vi era un semplice anello d’oro, con una linea di piccolissime pietre rosse tutte intorno.

«È un anello, Henry» bisbigliò Regina al figlio, stringendo le braccia intorno a lui prima di tornare a guardare Emma. «Un bellissimo anello».

La ragazza arrossì.

«Come funziona?» domandò Henry.

«Guarda» fece Emma, prendendo il piccolo cerchio d’oro e sollevando poi la mano sinistra di Regina. La ragazza si schiarì la voce. «Regina Mills, v-vorresti concedermi l’onore di diventare tua moglie?»

Henry aggrottò la fronte, spostando lo sguardo sul volto di sua madre. Non aveva mai visto le sue guance così rosse, né i suoi occhi brillare tanto. Erano proprio uguali alle stelle che poteva vedere su, nel cielo.

La vide annuire.

«Sì» disse infine Regina, lasciando che Emma le infilasse l’anello all’anulare.

E anche questo _sì_ , proprio come quello che aveva sussurrato su quella stessa spiaggia di Alki aveva anni prima, le svuotò i polmoni, ma, questa volta, Regina sapeva esattamente cosa significasse.

Era la protesta contro tutte le notti che Regina e Emma aveva trascorso sole e lontane e che ora non sarebbero mai più ricapitate. Era la risposta a tutto quel dolore che era stato loro inferto in passato e che mai più sarebbe riuscito a piegarle. Era la promessa di un futuro insieme.

«Sì, Emma!»

E Henry non era sicuro del perché quel piccolo cerchio rendesse tanto felice la sua mamma e Emma. A lui non sembrava un gioco divertente. Ma batté comunque le mani e si dimenò sulle ginocchia di Regina perché non gli importava di capire: lui era felice, se la sua mamma e Emma erano felici.

 

***

 

Emma e Regina avevano le mani intrecciate, mentre osservavano il piccolo Henry che dormiva sulla sabbia, accanto al fuoco, amorevolmente avvolto nelle coperte che Emma aveva portato con sé. Nonostante fosse estate, le notti di Seattle riuscivano ancora far rabbrividire.

Regina si sistemò meglio contro la spalla di Emma.

«Sarebbe stato meglio di giorno» considerò Regina.

«Cosa?»

«La proposta. Sarebbe stato meglio se me lo avessi chiesto di giorno».

Emma scosse la testa, divertita. «Davvero ti stai lamentando di come ti ho chiesto di sposarmi?»

«Abbiamo un figlio, Emma. Di giorno sarebbe stato più comodo».

« _Abbiamo_?»

Regina alzò il voltò e appoggiò la propria fronte a quella di Emma. «Ci sposeremo. Saremo una famiglia. Henry è nostro figlio».

Una singola lacrima scivolò lungo il viso di Emma. «Una famiglia. Nostro figlio» bisbigliò.

Regina asciugò delicatamente con la mano il viso della ragazza. «Ti amo, Emma».

«Ti amo anche io, Regina» rispose questa. «E ti chiederei di sposarmi ancora e ancora, in ogni vita e in ogni universo e non mi aspetterei nulla di meno delle tue lamentele a riguardo per il resto dell’eternità».

Regina scosse la testa e sorrise, prima di baciare Emma.

 

***

 

_C’è una città nel Maine, Storybrooke,_

_dove le favole diventano realtà._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buon venerdì, di nuovo! :)   
> Qualche precisazione. 
> 
> Thomas Koracick, capo neurochirurgo al Johns Hopkins, Baltimora è un personaggio tratto dall’universo di Grey’s Anatomy, interpretato dal medesimo attore (Greg Germann) che da il volto ad Hades in Once Upon a Time.   
> Per chi non seguisse Grey’s Anatomy, fidatevi, è abbastanza pieno di sé da poter stare con Zelena, renderla felice ed essere felice a sua volta! 
> 
> Lo scambio di battute che segue il “Davvero ti stai lamentando di come ti ho chiesto di sposarmi?” di Emma ricalca molto liberamente quello dell’ottavo episodio della prima stagione in cui Emma salva Regina dall’incendio nel municipio (“Davvero ti stai lamentando di come ti ho salvato la vita?!” e così via). 
> 
> “C’è una città nel Maine, Storybrooke, / dove le favole diventano realtà” è invece ricamato sull’introduzione ai “riassunti” degli episodi di Once. 
> 
> Infine, è la scena finale, quella con Regina appoggiata alla spalla di Emma, la manip-prompt da cui è nata la storia, dall’iniziativa del gruppo Maybe I need you su facebook. Se volete condividere la passione per le fanfiction Swanqueen, scambiare recensioni, pareri o magari cercate ispirazione non esitate a cercarlo ;D 
> 
> Dulcis in fundo, grazie per essere arrivati alla fine di questa storia! (So di essere indietro con le risposte alle recensioni, recupererò al più presto, ma nel frattempo vi valga un grazie anticipato perché comunque le ho lette 


End file.
